


Spider-Man and the Prostitute

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Comics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Mary Jane's life took a dramatic turn. Now she makes her living as a prostitute. But when she's caught in a battle between Spider-Man and Hobgoblin, her life becomes entwined with Peter Parker's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescue

** Spider-Man and the Prostitute  
Chapter 1: The Rescue **

* * *

**AN: This story takes place in an AU where Peter Parker and Mary Jane didn’t know each other in high school or college for that matter. Mary Jane’s life, in particular, took some very different turns, some of which I’ll reveal in the story. So if at times she seems out of character, it’s only because her life and influences are very different in this story. In addition, there’s no one arc or era this story fits into. Peter Parker is an adult, but hasn’t been seriously involved with a woman since Gwen Stacy died.**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Spider-Man, Mary Jane, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains highly sexual material and deals with adult themes. If that offends you, please don’t read it. That being said, I encourage everyone to take the time to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**New York City – Outside North Hill Apartments**

“Oh my God! Oh my God! What do I do? What do I do?” gasped a panicking Mary Jane Watson.

It all happened so fast. One minute, she was returning to her upscale apartment. The next, she was in the middle of a war zone. She didn’t know what triggered the war, but she recognized the combatants.

One was Spider-Man, New York’s most famous masked hero – or menace, depending on who subscribed the Daily Bugle. The other was the Hobgoblin, one of New York’s most infamous masked criminals – known for flying on fancy gliders, throwing pumpkin bombs, and terrorizing everyone who got in his way. Mary Jane had heard of their clashes, as had most every well-informed New Yorker. She had never paid much attention to them. She had so many other problems to deal with. Now, she found herself in the middle of a much bigger problem.

“Spider-Man! Spider-Man, wake up!” she exclaimed. “Please…you have to wake up.”

It was no use. Her anxious words went unheeded. Still paralyzed with fear and dread, Mary Jane sat with her back against the in an alley next to her apartment building. Her ears were still ringing. Her vision was still burry. She wasn’t hurt, but she was in a very dangerous situation. And for a prostitute, that was saying something.

_‘Quit freaking out, MJ. This is really happening. Today was supposed to be your off-day. You woke up, went to the gym, saw a movie, and went shopping. Now here you are – a high-end prostitute wearing an overpriced Mark Jacobs dress – sitting in an alley, half-traumatized and completely overwhelmed.’_

Mary Jane struggled to catch her breath as she processed the situation. In front of her lay an unconscious and possibly wounded Spider-Man. Part of his mask and the top part of his uniform had been blown off. He was still breathing, but showed no signs of waking up. Less than 15 feet from her, a couple of cars were still aflame. Brick and debris from nearby buildings littered the road. This was just some of the damage that the battle between Spider-Man and the Hobgoblin incurred. It was probably much bigger than the block surrounding her apartment. Naturally, it attracted a lot of attention from the authorities. She could already hear the sirens in the distance. Within minutes, this all area would be crawling with police, fire fighters, and reporters.

This presented a problem for her almost as much as Spider-Man. She knew like most informed New Yorkers that Spider-Man was on the NYPD’s wanted list thanks largely to the stories about him printed by the Daily Bugle. If they had a chance to bring him in, then they’ll throw an entire precinct around this block.

At the same time, the presence of so many police officers put her at risk too. Any prostitute – even high end ones – could end up in jail if just one officer got suspicious. In her experience, the police didn’t need much to arrest a suspected prostitute. She had seen one too many women – and even a couple of men – get busted just for being in the wrong place in the wrong time with the wrong officer.

For that reason, Mary Jane’s first inclination had always been to run whenever she heard police sirens. That’s exactly what her brain was urging her to do right now. It would’ve been so easy. Her apartment building was right here. She just had to slip into a side-door, walk up to her apartment, lock the door, and wait it out. If the police came knocking, she could just not answer and be done with this.

However, there was another reason that kept Mary Jane Watson from running. And with every second that passed, she became less inclined to do so.

“Please Spider-Man – you have to get out of here!” she urged his unconscious form. “Swing away! Crawl up the walls! Just…just run! I can’t be the one who ruins your life – not after you saved mine.”

* * *

**Earlier**

“It’s over, Spider-Man! Today, I end you!” said an overconfident and overly reckless Hobgoblin.

“Ding! Ding! Ding! Congratulations, Hobbie! You’re officially the _tenth_ guy to say that to me this week!” quipped Spider-Man. “Your reward – a knuckle-sandwich and an all-expense paid trip to one SHIELD’s most luxurious holding cells!”

“I’ll settle for your head on a platter, garnished with pumpkin bombs! Hahahaha!”

“With an attitude like that, you have a shot at the bonus round. And that comes with a few broken ribs!”

His remarks don’t stop the Hobgoblin’s insane laughter. He attacks again, unleashing another barrage of pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man as he swings over the streets below – trying to lead him away from populated areas. It’s not working as well as he had hoped. They’re still in an area of the city that’s full of mid-level apartment buildings and condos. It greatly complicates Spider-Man’s tactics and his responsibilities. He should be used to it by now, but it never seems to get easier.

As Peter swings through a couple of buildings – following his spider-sense to avoid the onslaught – he tries his best to hide his frustration. This couldn’t be happening at a worse time. Then again, villains like the Hobgoblin rarely attacked on his good days. These past few days just happened to be especially bad.

_‘Seriously, even my luck can’t be this bad. Even Parker luck has to have limits. First, I don’t get that job at Horizon Labs. Granted, I was late for the interview – you can thank Vulture for that – but I really needed that job. I needed it because, second, J. Jonah Jameson took me off salary – forcing me back to being a freelancer. He claims it was a cost-cutting measure, but I’m pretty sure he’s just ticked that his story tying Spider-Man to Doc Ock’s crimes got debunked. And lastly – and I guess this is for the win – I find out I’m getting evicted from my apartment. I mean come on! Can’t New York’s Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man catch a break?’_

The universe must have heard his internal complaints. Before Peter can lead Hobgoblin out of this heavy residential area, the laughing maniac manages an exceedingly lucky shot. While he was busy avoiding the latest barrage of pumpkin bombs, Hobgoblin reached into his satchel and threw a series of razor-disks at him. Peter is usually able to avoid them thanks to his spider-sense. This time, however, one of the razor-disks manages to cut a line of webbing before his spider-sense can warn him. The next thing Peter knows, he’s tumbling through the air and onto the roof of a nearby apartment building.

“Ungh! Figures…” he groaned.

Ignoring whatever pain he incurred from the impact, Peter used his super-human reflexes to get back on his feet. He rises just in time to see the Hobgoblin descending towards him on his glider.

“Having fun yet, Spider-Man?” taunted Hobgoblin while casually tossing around a pumpkin bomb.

“Fun? You call _this_ fun? No candy. No cakes. And the worst clown costume _ever_?” said Spider-Man, clenching his fists in preparation for another battle.

“What can I say? I have _unique_ tastes.”

“I shudder to imagine your porno stash.”

“But enough fun!” said Hobgoblin in a more menacing tone. “I’m ready to get down to business. You see, the Kingpin has an outstanding price on your head. But he’s got an even _bigger_ price on your identity. Guess he places a premium on making his enemies suffer.”

It sounded so horrifying. It certainly would be for anybody who didn’t have spider powers. Peter was used to it though. He had been dealing with them since he started fighting crime. It was the primary reason he wore a mask – not that the J. Jonah Jamesons of the world accepted that as an excuse. If the Kingpin really did have a bounty on him, then it would explain the recent uptick in random attacks on Spider-Man and the growing interest over his identity.

_‘Well it’s not a break, but it’s the next best thing…I think. I have noticed a lot more targets on my back lately – and not just from Jameson either. Ever since Tony Stark revealed that he was Iron Man, it’s like secret identities are going out of style. They all want to know who is behind the mask. Never mind how badly that can pan out for those of us who aren’t billionaires. If the Kingpin wants to torment my family and the Hobgoblins of the world want to cash in – well, at least I have an excuse for having no personal life.’_

It was hardly a startling revelation, but it gave Peter a sense of the stakes. His family and loved ones had already suffered enough because of him. He couldn’t let it happen again.

“That’s what this is about? You want to turn me over to the Kingpin?” Spider-Man scoffed. “Oh Gobby, I thought you were better than that.”

“Oh I’ve no interest in doing the Kingpin’s dirty work. The way I see it – you’ve pissed off enough people in this city to make for a _very_ competitive market. Between crime bosses and J. Jonah Jameson, I think I can turn a pretty healthy profit!”

“Too bad it won’t cover your psychiatry bill.”

This time, Peter didn’t wait for Hobgoblin to launch his next attack. Instead, he tried to end it before this madman could do any more property damage that Jameson would blame on Spider-Man. He sprinted towards the hovering figure at full-speed, ready to break a few facial muscles if necessary.

The Hobgoblin grins through that hideous mask of his and throws the pumpkin bomb towards his nemesis. This time, Peter is ready for it. Guided by his spider-sense, he fires off a line of webbing to catch it in mid-air and fling it right back at him. However, he makes sure that he aims high, forcing Hobgoblin to fly lower to avoid it. This gives Spider-Man a narrow window with which to work. He takes full advantage of it – making a fateful jump and launching himself right at this glorified Halloween character.

_‘Hope I timed this right. I swear if I have to listen to that annoying laugh again, I’ll French kiss Jameson.’_

His luck is much better this time. He hits Hobgoblin head-on, but his feet are still secured to the glider. They end up tumbling through the air, descending rapidly towards the busy streets below.

“This still your idea of fun?” taunted Spider-Man as he puts Hobgoblin in a choke-hold.

“Errr! Close…enough!” grunted Hobgoblin, still grinning.

As they tumble between the large residential buildings, Hobgoblin struggles to break Spider-Man’s hold on him and throw him off his glider. Spider-Man is able to hang on, using his wall-crawling powers to adhere to the glider. Along the way, Hobgoblin tries to retrieve more pumpkin bombs. However, he ends up dropping them as they tumble chaotically through the air.

What happens next was sure to be on the front page of the Daily Bugle tomorrow. The bombs rained down on the street below, exploding around a busy stretch of New York City road. People started screaming in horror – abandoning their cars and running for cover. Several cars erupted in flames. One stray pumpkin bomb hit a fire hydrant, causing a geyser of water to shoot up from the street.

At this point, even those trying to record this battle with their smartphones started running. It’s a dangerous situation, putting a lot of innocent people at risk. This is certainly not lost on Spider-Man, who knew all too well the price that innocent people often paid because of someone else’s irresponsibility.

_‘Damn it! This is exactly what I don’t need right now. I guess this is where bad luck meets worse karma. I knew this week was going to be bad, even before the Parker luck kicked in. I can’t let it happen again. I can’t let someone else get hurt because of me!’_

Spider-Man tightened his choke hold on Hobgoblin, hoping to disable him or at least make sure he takes the brunt of the crash. Even with the world spinning and destruction unfolding all around him, he can see the ground fast approaching. He braced himself for impact, hoping Hobgoblin didn’t have any more tricks up his sleeve.

“Hope you’re insured, Gobby!” said Spider-Man.

“Speak…for yourself,” he grunted.

He then felt his spider-sense go off again. But before Spider-Man can process the danger, Hobgoblin reaches behind and grabbed his nemesis’ face. In doing so, he activated a special mechanism in his glove that delivered a paralyzing shock right to Spider-Man’s face.

“Aagh!” exclaimed Spider-Man.

Sparks flew from the glove. A surge of burning pain shot through his face, singing the fabric of his mask. It’s like being hit with a hammer and a bolt of lightning at the same time. It forces Spider-Man to release Hobgoblin from the chokehold. This allows Hobgoblin to easily throw him off the back of his glider, sending him crashing atop a taxi cap that had since been abandoned.

“Hnn…that could’ve gone better,” groaned Spider-Man.

Still conscious but in a great deal of discomfort, Peter Parker pulled himself up. He was seeing stars and spots everywhere. His ears were ringing. He could still hear the sound of people yelling in terror. He could smell the clouds of debris caused by all the pumpkin bombs. He could even feel the heat from a couple of nearby cars that were on fire. It’s at this point he realized that he got a bit too close to the exhaust of Hobgoblin’s glider because over half of the top part of his uniform had been burned off.

“Correction – that could’ve gone _way_ better,” said Spider-Man with a deeper groan. “This costume was brand new. Guess I’ll have to dip into my rent money…again.”

He wiped off some of the charred remains of his costume, leaving him almost shirtless. He had a few burns and bruises, but it was nothing he couldn’t shut out. He remained focused on the scene before him and the psychopath causing it. This had already become way more chaotic than he had hoped. It wasn’t the worst Spider-Man had been in by far. But on a day like this, it still felt pretty bad.

“Shake it off, Spidey. You’ve survived worse…to a point,” he urged himself.

His first instinct was to check his mask. Aside from a chunk near his jaw, it was still largely intact. That was at least somewhat of a lucky break. The last thing he wanted was to give Hobgoblin a glimpse of his identity. But he didn’t remember seeing the Hobgoblin’s glider crash so he assumed he was preparing for another attack.

His face still burning, Peter jumped down from the car and frantically scanned the area. His vision was still clearing and there was a lot of smoke from the burning cars nearby. He knew Hobgoblin was still close and he couldn’t wait for his spider-sense to warn him of the next attack.

“Gotta stop him – or at least get him away from the people,” said Spider-Man.

“A little late for that, Spider-Man. Wouldn’t you agree, ma’am?” he heard Hobgoblin say.

“No! Let me go! Let me go, you ugly creep!” said a desperate female voice.

As soon as moment Spider-Man heard that voice, he knew the situation took a turn for the worse. His vision quickly cleared and he followed the voice to an area just outside an alley between two large buildings. It was an area where he remembered seeing a number of civilians gathering to get a better view of the fight on the roof. Apparently, one of them didn’t run fast enough when the pumpkin bombs started raining down.

_‘No! Not this again! Please, don’t put me in this situation again!’_

It was a scene that triggered memories of a fateful battle against another goblin. In that battle, the Green Goblin held Gwen Stacy – the love of his life – by the neck over the George Washington Bridge. He tried to save her, but failed. The sound of her neck snapping still haunted his dreams to this day.

Now, the Hobgoblin had another innocent woman in a similar situation. This woman wasn’t Gwen. This one had red hair, green eyes, and a more expensive taste in dresses. However, the fear and terror on her face was every bit as intense.

Peter watched that fear and terror escalate as she kicked and struggled under Hobgoblin’s grip. It did little good against his enhanced strength. He made sure she couldn’t struggle too much – holding her several feet off the ground and pressing a razor-disk pressed right up against her neck. Even with Spider-Man’s reflexes, he couldn’t hope to get to her in time. It was the worst possible predicament on this worst of days.

“Put her down, Hobgoblin! She’s got nothing to do with this!” demanded Spider-Man.

“What? No joke? No petty insults?” retorted Hobgoblin. “I’m guessing now you’ll take this seriously.”

“We passed that point eight pumpkin bombs ago. Now put her down!” he yelled.

“Ooh! I don’t know which chord I’ve struck, but I like it!”

Encouraged by Spider-Man’s reaction, he backed his glider further into the alley – pressing the razor disk against the woman’s neck a little harder. He then flew in a little lower so that her feet hovered just a few inches off the ground.

“Let go – can’t breathe!” the woman struggled, clawing desperately at Hobgoblin’s arm.

“Shut up. Breathing is the least of your worries,” said Hobgoblin, “but since you’re a pretty one, I’ll be extra generous.”

“You call _this_ generous?” spat Spider-Man.

“It’s as generous as you’ll get so listen up!” he replied menacingly. “This is the deal, wall-crawler – you put your hands up, you walk up to me, and let me unmask you. In return, I let the girl go.”

Spider-Man clenched his fists, never taking his eyes off the woman. Hobgoblin notices and holds her up a little higher, making sure he can see the fear in her eyes.

“That’s some deal, Hobby,” said Spider-Man, hoping to bide time. “Then again, you’ve never been known for your business ethics.”

“Did I mention the deal is non-negotiable?” he added.

“Please – not like this! Can’t die…like this!” the woman within Hobgoblin’s grip gasped.

“I do apologize for this, ma’am. But your life isn’t in your hands anymore. It’s in his,” said Hobgoblin, snidely pointing his chin at Spider-Man.

“Says the man choking the life out of her,” Spider-Man pointed out.

“Oh, and I forgot one other detail about the deal – it’s time sensitive,” he said, pushing the woman’s chin up so that the disk-razor was right against her jugular.

Spider-Man was out of time. This guy was willing to do it. He was willing to murder an innocent woman in front of him if he didn’t get what he wanted. Hobgoblin never cared much about collateral damage. In fact, most of the criminals in crazy costumes he faced didn’t care about it. By throwing it in Spider-Man’s face, he put him in the worst possible position.

_‘Think, Parker! Think! You’re supposed to have a genius IQ, damn it! You can calculate the odds that he’ll flake on the deal down to the decimal. You can’t just do what he says. You can’t let him hurt an innocent woman either. So how do you save her and wipe that ugly grin off Hobgoblin’s face?’_

His mind raced. Smoke, fire, and dust still choked the air around him. He could still hear screaming civilians, but right now he could only focus on the one Hobgoblin had at his mercy. He searched desperately for a way to save her.

Then, as his eyes briefly diverted from the woman’s terrified gaze, Peter noticed something that Hobgoblin hadn’t. It was small. He would have to take a major risk to exploit it. But if it worked, then he could make Hobgoblin’s day almost as bad as his.

“Tick tock, Spider-Man. What’s it going to be? I’m getting bored and the lady here is low on oxygen,” said Hobgoblin impatiently.

“Okay! Okay! You win, Hobby,” said Spider-Man, putting his hands up in defeat. “No more jokes about your ugly face, your annoying voice, and your creepy obsession with Halloween toys. I accept the deal.”

“A wise choice, Spider-Man,” he said with a grin, “but you’ll continue being a fool if you know what’s good for you.”

“As if you could tell the difference,” said the wall-crawler under his breath.

Hobgoblin hovered in lower towards the surface of the street, making it so the woman’s feet were just a few inches off the ground. He loosened his grip on her neck, finally allowing her to breath. However, he kept the razor-disk pressed up against her jugular, ensuring that Spider-Man had no room for error.

“Now then – let’s get this over with,” said Hobgoblin eagerly. “Keep your hands up and start walking towards me. If your arms so much as flinches – well, I’d rather not get blood stains on my glider.”

“I get it, Hobby. You’re as tidy as you are insane. I’m walking,” said Spider-Man.

Carefully and cautiously, the masked vigilante began making his way towards Hobgoblin. He walked through clouds of smoke and debris, the damage caused by this madman’s actions still spreading. The closer he got, the more Spider-Man wanted to punch him in the jaw. He deserved far worse for causing this kind of damage. However, his main concern at the moment was the innocent woman he still had in his grasp.

“Just stay calm, ma’am. It’ll be okay. I promise,” he said to the woman.

“Men make me a _lot_ of promises. It…doesn’t always turn out well,” said the woman, still anxious.

“That changes today,” said Spider-Man strongly. “You got a family? Friends? Kids?”

“Uhh…” the woman stammered.

“Well, sit tight. You’re going to see them again,” he said, not waiting for her to finish.

The woman still didn’t seem to buy his promise. Spider-Man accepted as such. Thanks to Jameson, the people of New York weren’t too inclined to take him at his word. Then again, it’s not like he had a good track record keeping his promises outside the mask either.

“Oh you’re just making this too much fun,” said Hobgoblin with a sadistic grin. “A part of me is going to miss it. Then again, I’m sure I can afford plenty of new thrills once I start taking bids on your identity.”

“If only you could buy a less annoying voice,” muttered Spider-Man.

He could tell that Hobgoblin was already fantasizing about all the money he was going to make. That might end up working to his advantage. With his hands still up, he was finally within reaching distance of Hobgoblin. He could now see both the annoying grin on Hobgoblin’s face and the terrified sweat on the woman’s face. To her credit, she wasn’t crying or shuddering. That set her apart from the average New Yorker, who tended to scream a lot more when caught in the crossfire of a super-villain. If everything went according to plan, she would have it the easiest.

“That’s close enough,” said Hobgoblin. “I don’t need to smell your breath, wall-crawler.”

“Speak for yourself,” quipped Spider-Man.

“Keep your hands up. Don’t move a muscle. And let’s have a peak under that mask of yours.”

“If you let the lady go first, I’ll take it off myself. I’ll even smile for you.”

“Oh please! You think I’m _that_ stupid?”

Grinning underneath his own mask, Hobgoblin prepared to unmask Spider-Man. This is where he needed to trust his plan, his spider-sense, and his knowledge of Oscrop’s less-than-stellar safety record when it came to weapons. As he expected, Hobgoblin did not let the woman go. He transferred his hand back to her neck, causing her to choke again. Then, he tossed the razor disk he had been holding in his hand and reached for Spider-Man’s mask.

In Hobgoblin’s eagerness to start his lucrative venture in exposing Spider-Man’s identity, he still hadn’t noticed his vulnerability. This was just what Spider-Man had been hoping for.

_‘Thanks for answering your own question, Hobby.’_

With intense focus – driven primarily by his spider-sense – Spider-Man pushed his reflexes to their limit and fired off a single shot of webbing with his right hand. Almost immediately, Hobgoblin showed off his own reflexes and grabbed his wrist before he could get off another.

“Oh no you don’t!” said Hobgoblin menacingly.

Before Spider-Man could begin to throw a punch, he heard a sharp hissing noise from Hobgoblin’s glove. He didn’t need his spider-sense to figure out that he just got shot in the face with a dose of knock-out gas. He tried not to breathe it in, but it was too much. He could already feel it taking effect.

“You just made this harder on yourself – and even more fun for me!” laughed Hobgoblin. “Now I get to deliver your identity _and_ your head! Talk about a bonus! Hahahaha!”

Spider-Man could already feel his world spinning. His arms and legs were getting weaker. His vision was blurring. He had no chance of fighting back against the Hobgoblin at this point. If he passed out, he would be at his mercy.

However, just before he got hit with the knock-out gas, Spider-Man saw that he did exactly what he planned to do. The Hobgoblin didn’t realize it yet, but his fun was officially over. He only began to realize it when a strange burst erupted from his glider.

“Huh? What the…” began Hobgoblin.

“Feeling…stupid…yet?” said Spider-Man, grinning even as his world was spinning.

He didn’t have to answer that question at this point. It was about to become painfully apparent. If he wasn’t a stupid masked psychopath, he might have noticed that a small panel on his glider got chipped off. It probably happened while they were tumbling through the air earlier, most likely from a stray pumpkin bomb. It exposed some of the sensitive components inside. And that one line of webbing that Spider-Man got off hit it perfectly. Then, when Hobgoblin grabbed his arm, he jerked it back just enough to dislodge some hardware. Norman Osborn’s poor engineering skills took it from there.

“Oh no! Nonono!” exclaimed Hobgoblin.

He immediately tried to move his foot. That’s when he discovered the second part of Spider-Man’s plan. In addition to hitting the exposed panel with webbing, some of it managed to stick to Hobgoblin’s boot. That meant he couldn’t deliver the necessary commands or jump off for that matter.

Another burst from within the glider followed. The thrusters that kept the glider in a hovering state started to spark erratically. The whole platform became unstable, shaking violently and making ominous noises. As Hobgoblin panicked, he let go of both the woman and Spider-Man’s wrist. They both fell to the ground with while Hobgoblin remained hopelessly stuck on his glider.

“Disengage! Disengage!” he said urgently. “Disengage, you Oscorp piece of-wahhhhhh!”

That was all he got out. A half-second later, another burst erupted from the bottom of the glider and the rear thrusters ignited – causing it and Hobgoblin to ascend rapidly and turbulently into the smoky skies above the street. Even with blurred vision, Spider-Man could see him spiraling uncontrollably through the air.

With his leg still webbed to the foot controls, Hobgoblin had no choice but to hang on for the bumpy ride. If he was lucky, he’d crash into a park or into the river. If he was even luckier, he’d escape serious injury and evade the police. Had Spider-Man not been on the verge of passing out, he might have actually laughed.

“That was too close – close but satisfying,” said Spider-Man. “Could’ve done…without the gas.”

As Hobgoblin’s panicked cries became more distant, the effects of the knock-out gas caught up with him. He did his best to fight it. Hobgoblin must have taken notes from the Green Goblin. He had encountered his share of knock-out gas before. This stuff was unusually potent, causing his limbs to go weak and his head to spin.

_‘Okay. The hard part’s over. You beat Hobgoblin. If you’re lucky, he’ll hit his head really hard and knock the crazy out of him. Now, you’ve got to get out of here. Your mask is partly burned. You have no idea how long this stuff will knock you out. If the police get here – or even some curious civilian walks by – they could unmask you – expose you. Can’t let that happen. Can’t let that…’_

His thoughts became less and less coherent. It was no use. The knock-out gas was winning out. His limbs failed him and Spider-Man felt his body fall limply to the hard pavement below. Now lying on his side in a puddle of dirty street water, he felt his strength fail him.

This could be it. This could be the end of his days as Spider-Man. Hobgoblin didn’t expose his identity. But if someone else did – even if it was the police – his life as he knew it would be over. Spider-Man and Peter Parker would be targets. Aunt May, Harry Osborn, Betty Brant – everybody he ever knew would be targets as well. It was a terrifying thought.

But just as his world was about to go dark, his eyes drifted towards a reassuring sight. The woman that Hobgoblin threatened to kill was safe. She was in a state of shock, sitting with her back up against the wall across from him. She was clearly overwhelmed, but alive. Even if this was the end of his life as Spider-Man, he took some comfort in that. He failed Gwen Stacy. Whoever this woman was, he didn’t fail her.

_‘Good. She’s safe. I couldn’t save you, Gwen. But I could save her. I…I didn’t fail again. I didn’t…fail. If only I could’ve…’_

Then, with the image of Gwen Stacy and the woman he just saved etched in Peter Parker’s memory, everything went black.

* * *

**Present Time**

_‘What do I do? What do I do? Come on, MJ! Think faster! Decide already! Don’t let someone else make the decision for you. You know how that usually turns out.’_

Time was running out for Mary Jane Watson. No matter how much she urged him, Spider-Man wouldn’t wake up. The police sirens grew louder by the second. She could even hear some civilians making their way back into the middle of the street. It took just one overly curious person to take this fateful decision out of her hands. She couldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t.

The time to be shell-shocked was over. Her hands and legs were still trembling. Her neck still burned from the cold grip of the Hobgoblin’s hands. Mary Jane, having shaken off her share of bad situations in life, took a deep breath and returned to her feet. Her strength soon came rushing back to her. She now stood over this unconscious man – his fate in her hands.

“You saved my life,” Mary Jane said to him. “You don’t know me. You don’t know what I’ve done – the decisions I’ve made. Yet you still saved me – a prostitute. You had a chance to do the right thing for the right reasons and you did it.”

Spider-Man still didn’t respond – still very much unconscious – but he didn’t have to. It had to be said, if only to hear herself say it. In doing so, her decision became clear.

_‘No more stalling. You know what you gotta do. For once in your life, take a chance on someone other than yourself. You owe it to this man…almost as much as you owe it to yourself.’_

Despite wearing an overpriced dress and shoes not at all designed for heavy lifting, Mary Jane Watson made her choice and aided Spider-Man. After retrieving her purse, she knelt down and hitched the unconscious man’s arm around her shoulder. The police sirens were just minutes away, but they would be too slow.

Using her special keycard, she opened one of the nearby side doors leading into her building. Then, just as a NYPD cruiser passed by, she got him inside – not knowing how much she just complicated her already-tumultuous life.

* * *

**Midtown High – Years Ago**

“Hey Parker – catch!” yelled a voice from the crowded halls of Midtown high.

“Wha-ungh!” groaned a thin, undersized teenage boy with glasses.

What happened next was predictable to some and entertaining to others. Eugene “Flash” Thompson just threw a football across the hall with all the accuracy that was expected of a star athlete. And the kid he threw it at – who had to be no more than half his size – didn’t turn around fast enough to catch it. The ball ended up hitting him right in the temple, causing him to fall to the floor – dropping his textbooks and binder in the process.

The scene was pretty comical. A number of those who saw it laughed. Mary Jane Watson was one of them. As a young, attractive girl who just went through puberty in all the right ways, she got to hang out with the popular crowd. That included star athletes like Flash Thompson and star cheerleaders like Liz Allen, who laughed harder than most when she saw the wiry teenage boy fall flat on his face.

“And just like clockwork, Flash finds a way to brighten my morning,” said Liz as she shook her head with a bemused smile.

“Seriously, Liz? _This_ is what brightens your morning?” said Mary Jane with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s cheaper than a latte,” she shrugged. “Besides, it’s all in good fun.”

“Doesn’t look that fun to me,” said Mary Jane as she watched the boy pick up his glasses.

As she watched the scene before her unfold, a part of Mary Jane wanted to intervene. Flash might have been part of the popular crowd, but he also had a reputation for being a jerk. Throwing a football at a boy he knew couldn’t catch it just seemed wrong.

However, she didn’t end up having to do anything. Another boy with short reddish hair stepped in, helped Peter back to his feet, and threw the football back at Flash.

“Real classy, Thompson!” the boy said. “Maybe next time you can strangle a puppy while you’re at it.”

“Take it easy, Harry. Parker knows I’m just kidding. I mean I _did_ warn him this time,” laughed Flash.

“How considerate of you,” said Harry dryly. “Your manners are almost as good as your grade-point average.”

“Well not all of us have a rich daddy who can pay for tutors, Osborn.”

The boy Flash called Harry looked ready to punch Flash in the jaw. There were even a few onlookers hoping to see it. However, a disheveled Peter Parker grabbed Harry’s shoulder and held him back.

“Let him go, Harry. It’s too late to salvage my dignity this morning,” he said.

“You really need to stop taking this kind of crap, Pete. It’s not good for your health or your face, for that matter,” said Harry.

“I don’t need you to fight my battles, Harry. And these aren’t the kind of battles a guy like me should be fighting,” said Peter. “High school sucks enough. If I make it out with just a sore jaw, I consider that a win.”

Harry just shook his head, gave Flash the finger, and helped Peter gather the rest of his things. This disappointed those hoping to see a fight. While Mary Jane was relieved, Liz remained ambivalent to it all.

This was hardly the first time she or Liz saw some kid get bullied in the halls of Midtown High. This sort of thing happened pretty regularly. Mary Jane usually shrugged it off. She had enough going on in her home life. She didn’t need to get caught up in these sorts of things. Right now, high school was her sanctuary – a place where she didn’t have to deal with all the crap going on with her father right now. She preferred to keep it that way.

“Poor kid,” sighed Mary Jane, “and to think, my Aunt Anna keeps trying to set me up with quiet, nerdy boys.”

“Try not to have too much sympathy for Peter Parker, MJ. He doesn’t need it. He’s already got straight-A’s, excessive sympathy from teachers, and a ridiculously high IQ. He’s set for life. He’ll _never_ have to work that hard to be successful whereas the rest of us average shmucks have to toil.”

“Says the girl who once got a free hot dog by flashing a vendor,” quipped Mary Jane.

“Parker has his brain. I have my tits. We got to use what we’ve got. Some of us just got more than others.”

“Yet I see nobody throwing a football at _your_ head…or mine for that matter,” she said half-jokingly.

“We’re in high school. We’re surrounded by teenage boys. Tits trump brains. It’s that simple.”

Mary Jane laughed and rolled her eyes again. A part of her still wanted to see if that boy was okay, but he had already run off with that Harry Osborn kid. Instead, she just followed Liz to homeroom where another day at Midtown High awaited her. Along the way, they passed by one of Flash’s friend and teammates – Kenny “Kong” McFarlane. He already knew Liz, but he had only recently met Mary Jane.

“Hey Liz. Um…hey Mary Jane,” said Kong. “That’s a nice shirt. Very uh…trendy.”

“Kenny, it’s the same shirt I wore yesterday,” said Mary Jane with a bemused grin.

“What? Oh, I mean – well, it looks as good on you today as it did yesterday. I just…”

He was already fumbling with his words and looking as awkward as any teenage boy could be. Then, the warning bell for homeroom rang and he had an excuse to get out of this awkwardness, which he eagerly took.

“Oops! Don’t want to be late. See you, Liz! See you, Mary Jane!” he said, running off before he could make a bigger fool of himself.

Mary Jane laughed again and shook her head. This had been happening ever since she began filling out bras and wearing makeup. Boys and men of all types tried to flirt with her. Some were better at it than others. Most just stumbled around awkwardly and made fools of themselves, as was to be expected of hormonal teenage boys. It put her in some strange situations early in her high school career, but she didn’t fight it. In fact, she embraced it.

This sort of attention was way better than anything she got from her family. It was part of what made going to high school bearable. At the same time, however, it also proved the point Liz just made.

“Need I say more about the power of tits?” said Liz wryly.

“I rest my case,” said Mary Jane. “I just prefer that my tits _not_ be my primary weapon.”

“You say that now, but trust me – they’ll come in extra handy down the line. They’ll help make your life more manageable. And unless you want to end up like the Peter Parkers of the world, you’ll take advantage of them.”

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see,” sighed Mary Jane, “but make no mistake – I don’t intend to end up anything like Peter Parker. I’m going to be Mary Jane – whoever she ends up being.”

“Amen to that, girlfriend!”

The two teenage girls laughed. However, the points Liz made still stuck with Mary Jane. She didn’t doubt that she would see more incidents like this. She didn’t even doubt that Liz might be right on some levels – that she might have to use her endowments to her advantage. So long as she could control the situation better than her home life, she was okay with that.

Having made her point, Mary Jane shrugged off the incident – accepting it as just another part of high school. She continued to follow Liz to homeroom, expecting no further concerns about Peter Parker or anyone like him for the foreseeable future.

* * *

**Mary Jane’s Apartment – Present Time**

“Peter Parker is Spider-Man and he’s in my apartment. Wow.”

Mary Jane kept saying these words out loud, but she still couldn’t believe them. She knew from the get-go that she was inviting trouble when she chose to save Spider-Man rather than let the police find him. However, she had no idea it would create a situation like this.

It had already been pretty taxing. Dragging an unconscious body up a flight of stairs – in overprized heels, no less – proved harder than expected. Luckily, she didn’t live on the top floor of this building. She only had to ascend a few levels to get to her apartment. At times, she had to peak around the corner and scan the halls to make sure nobody was in the hallways. Given the spectacle unfolding outside, she assumed everybody in the building was glued to the windows or their TVs. It gave her the time and space she needed to get Spider-Man into her apartment without anybody seeing.

As soon as she made it inside, she carefully laid his unconscious body on the couch in her living room. Still flushed with adrenaline from her near-death experience, Mary Jane decided to be extra careful. She rushed to every window in her apartment and closed the blinds. Outside, she could still see smoke from the damage done by Hobgoblin’s attack. She could also see plenty of flashing lights from the police cruisers. Being a successful prostitute, she already knew how to keep her living space private and concealed. This gave Spider-Man an ideal environment to heal. Then, she chose to add to the complications.

It started when she scanned him for injuries. Given her line of work, Mary Jane had to know how to deal with occasional bumps and bruises – not all of which came from clients. First, she removed what remained of the top part of his costume. Somehow, Spider-Man managed to get over half of it burned off. Once she got that off, she scanned his upper body for serious injuries. Seeing nothing that warranted first aid, she turned her attention to his masked face. This is where the complications turned into a fateful choice.

She could’ve kept his mask on. She probably should’ve kept it on. Mary Jane assumed Spider-Man wore a mask for a reason. However, the mask had been partially damaged. For all she knew, he was hurt or wounded in ways that needed treatment. At least, that’s the excuse she told herself. In the end, she was just as curious as Hobgoblin. So once she sat him up on her couch, she unmasked him. That’s when her world started spinning.

_‘This might be the most incredible thing that’s ever happened to me – or the worst. Spider-Man just saved my life. Then, I saved him. That should’ve made us even. But then I had to go and remove his mask. I had to find out that he’s Peter Parker – the nerdy boy who went to my old high school. I don’t know how much I just complicated my life, but there’s no going back now.’_

This crazy situation was still sinking in, but Mary Jane gradually began to process it. At first, she didn’t recognize his face. However, she knew she had seen it before. She ended up going to her bedroom, opening up her walk-in closet, and retrieving her old high school yearbook from an old box. Using the photos and her mixed memories of high school, she confirmed it. Spider-Man was Peter Parker.

Now sitting in a chair across from the couch, Mary Jane studied Peter’s face and the yearbook she still had in her lap. She found herself thinking back to a more innocent part of her life – albeit not nearly as innocent as it could’ve been.

_‘I still can’t believe it. At the same time, it makes a strange bit of sense. Peter Parker didn’t have many defining traits back then, but everyone remembered how often he got picked on. He was an easy target – scrawny, nerdy, and obscenely smart. He’s the last guy anyone would expect to become a superhero. It kind of makes him the perfect man for the job.’_

Mary Jane’s gaze kept alternating between the unconscious Peter Parker on the couch and the one depicted in her yearbook. The one in her yearbook showed a nerdy boy with glasses. His stature was so unremarkable – his demeanor so sub-standard. He only ever stood out because he was so much smarter than everybody around him. And the only reason she remembered him was because he got picked on more than most kids at high school.

Now, the Peter Parker lying before her might as well be a different person. There was nothing scrawny about him. He was remarkably fit – having almost no body fat, large yet compact muscles, and a chiseled set of abs. He bore the kind of toned and sculpted stature that seemed befitting of an Olympian athlete. Having serviced her share of athletes, Mary Jane could safely say that Peter had been a late bloomer. He had grown from an awkward teenager into a remarkably handsome man.

However, Mary Jane had to stop herself from admiring him too much. She didn’t need to add to the complications any more than she already had.

_‘Easy there, MJ. Don’t start thinking with the wrong parts of your body again. My life is dangerous enough. There’s no need to share it with a man who already saved your life. Then again, he’s a superhero. He might be used to that sort of thing. He might even like it.’_

She still found herself admiring Peter’s unconscious body, but ended up shaking her head clear of such thoughts. She turned her attention back to the yearbook in her lap. In doing so, her gaze fell upon the picture of herself.

If anyone else had looked at this picture, they would’ve seen an attractive teenage girl with an alluring smile and an even more alluring figure. For Mary Jane Watson, however, she saw someone who could’ve used a hero much sooner.

_‘Quit making excuses. You’ve made way too many since that picture was taken. You found a way to justify being the happy-go-lucky party girl who just loved putting herself out there. You found a way to justify hooking up with certain men just to get away from others. You even found a way to make becoming a prostitute more worthwhile than becoming a model or actress. This man didn’t need an excuse to save you. He didn’t ask for your name or your profession. He just did what he thought was right.’_

That very concept – doing the right thing for the right reason – both intrigued and confounded Mary Jane. It stood in stark contrast to the way she had been living her life since high school. She based most of her decisions on her situation. She chose in accord with what she wanted and what she felt would make her situation easier. While that did keep her out of trouble for the most part, it didn’t always feel right. Now, she had before her a living example of this concept.

Spider-Man was a hero – just like the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. She didn’t care what J. Jonah Jameson might said. This man saved her life. He saved her life, even though it hadn’t always been worth saving. That said a lot about him and even more about her.

As she processed this notion, she closed her yearbook and looked back at the unconscious man on her couch. Now, she couldn’t help but admire him even more. And this time, she admired more than his body. At the same time, however, she still scolded herself. This man – this hero who put himself in danger to save others – had been in enough danger for one evening.

_‘You should find a way to get him out of here as quickly as possible. He saved your life. Don’t give him a reason to regret it.’_

Mary Jane began feeling anxious again. She gazed towards her covered window. She still saw the familiar flashes of police lights. She also heard more sirens from emergency vehicles. The situation outside wasn’t settling down anytime soon. By keeping him here, she invited even more danger.

_‘Don’t make excuses this time. You do have a knack for attracting danger – and not just psychopaths in goblin masks. You took on more than your share of danger when you chose to become a prostitute. You’re already a target from would-be pimps – be they from the Kingpin or that Hammerhead guy. You’re an even bigger target to ex-boyfriends and wanna-be agents, who still want your life to be part of theirs. And you’ll always be a target with your father – who would probably turn Spider-Man over to the police in exchange for a cold beer. So what are you waiting for? Get him out of here! Get him away from your messed up life!’_

Mary Jane could hear her own voice echoing in her head, urging her to get spare this man the complications of her life. It seemed like the most reasonable, logical thing to do. However, another voice kept her from acting.

_‘I know I should. It makes so much sense. But it still feels so…wrong. This man saved my life. This man – Peter Parker – is the same man I ignored in high school. He got bullied by the Flash Thompsons of the world – the same Flash Thompsons I readily slept with. By just throwing him out into the hall, I would spare him the complications of my life. But that just feels like another excuse. I ignored him once before. It wasn’t right back then and it wasn’t right now. Who cares if you’re a whore or a nun? Do the right thing for once!’_

The debate inside her raged. No matter which voice she heard, Mary Jane couldn’t bring herself to decide. She spent most of her life not caring how right or wrong her decisions might be. Now, after nearly getting her throat slit by Hobgoblin, her entire understanding of her life was changing.

Mary Jane soon became so conflicted that she hadn’t noticed Peter stirring from his unconscious state. When she heard him let out a deep groan, her thoughts stopped racing and she froze.

“Damn…guess I’ve made my choice,” Mary Jane muttered to herself.

She did her best to regain her composure. It had been a while since she felt this nervous around a man. Seeing as how this man had saved her life, it seemed oddly appropriate.

“Ungh! Where…where are you, Gobby?” said Peter in a slurred tone.

“Um…he’s gone,” said Mary Jane plainly.

“What? Then how did I…”

As his head stopped spinning and his vision cleared, he tried to sit up. That’s when he realized that he wasn’t lying in the alley anymore. It’s also when he realized that his mask and his shirt were gone.

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed, now jolted back to full awareness. “My costume! My mask! Where the hell is…”

“It was torn,” said Mary Jane in the same tone. “The top part was already in pieces, but the mask was…”

Peter didn’t let her explain. He shot up from the couch and anxiously scanned his new surroundings.

“It was still intact! You didn’t _have_ to take it off!” he shouted.

“You’re right. I didn’t, but…”

“Did anyone else see my face? Did Hobgoblin get a glimpse?” he asked anxiously.

“Calm down, Peter. Nobody else saw your face. I promise,” said Mary Jane, doing her best to calm him down.

As soon as she said his name, he stopped scanning his surroundings and focused on her. She probably should’ve kept that bit of information to herself because now he looked even more anxious and understandably so.

“Wait – did you just call me Peter? You…you know my name?!” exclaimed Peter.

“Well…yeah,” said Mary Jane sheepishly. “I didn’t recognize you outright. I kind of figured it out.”

“Kind of?” he groaned. “What did you do? Scan my fingerprints or something? Run a DNA test?”

“Look around, Peter – or Spider-Man, if that’ll make you feel better. Do you see anything nearly that _elaborate_?”

He looked around at his surroundings again. This time, he wasn’t nearly as anxious. Upon seeing that he was in an ordinary apartment, he finally took a deep breath and calmed down. He was still pretty tense though. Mary Jane could only imagine what was going through his mind – knowing that a semi-total stranger just learned his identity.

“Okay. I don’t hear the police or J. Jonah Jameson banging on the door with jackhammers. So I’ll assume you didn’t tell anybody,” said Peter.

“I haven’t and I won’t,” assured Mary Jane. “I also made sure nobody saw you when I dragged you up here.”

“And just to spare myself another heart attack, where exactly is _here_?”

“ _Here_ is my apartment,” said Mary Jane, gesturing around with both arms. “Don’t worry. It’s safe. I’ve closed all the windows and shut the blinds. There’s still a lot of police and fire activity outside. So you can lay low here as long as you want.”

“Thanks,” he said with a bit of relief, “Saves me the trouble of web-slinging back home with a pounding headache and a tattered costume. Besides, I’m trying to give the police _less_ reasons to hate me.”

“Well there are plenty of witnesses that saw you fight that psycho. We’re actually kind of lucky. That same psycho just happened to put a blade to my neck outside my own apartment building.”

“You call _that_ lucky?” said Peter with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, when you put it like that…”

Mary Jane blushed and laughed at herself. It was a strange thing to laugh at, especially with the memory of Hobgoblin’s cold grip so fresh in her mind. But it felt kind of good.

Peter barely cracked a smile. Still slumped on her couch, he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He was still plenty anxious and there was only so much he could do to calm him down.

“Luck aside, you saved my life, remember?” said Mary Jane.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” he said, cracking another smile in the process.

“No need to guess. That guy would’ve killed me. He’s a psychopath. Believe me, I know his type,” she said. “You took a hell of a chance saving me.”

“I’m Spider-Man. It’s kind of what I do – even if it does leave me with nasty headaches and shattered dignity.”

“And you do it well. I owe you…way more than my life, no less.”

“Well you got me out of that alley before the cops or news crews showed up. I’d say that makes us even,” said Peter.

“No. It doesn’t – not even close,” said Mary Jane strongly.

Peter blinked a few times, taken aback somewhat by her tone. He clearly didn’t recognize her. It’s entirely possible that he went out of his way to forget everyone he ever met back in high school. It put him in an awkward position.

With these circumstances in mind, Mary Jane decided to make a fateful choice. The debate that had been raging within her earlier finally ceased. She still couldn’t be sure about what felt right. However, she had a pretty good idea for finding out.

“I’m sorry, Miss. I uh – I appreciate the sanctuary. I really do,” said Peter, sounding as awkward as the teenage boy she barely remembered, “but this is getting dangerous. You know who I am. I don’t know you. For all I know, you’ll call J. Jonah Jameson the moment I leave and he’ll be right at my door when I get home – noose and camera in hand.”

“I’m _not_ going to do that,” said Mary Jane strongly.

“I want to believe you, but…”

Mary Jane then put her hand up to silence him. He made a valid point. He didn’t know her and had no reason to trust her. So if she wanted to see her choice through, she needed to take a chance. In order to do this, she would have to make herself vulnerable in a way she had never dared before.

“Please, Peter – I want to do the right thing for the right reasons…for once,” she told him.

“I’m all for that. I just…think this is getting too dangerous for both of us,” said Peter.

“Then let me give you something to alleviate the danger. My name is Mary Jane Watson. I grew up in Queens, New York. I went to the same high school as you did. And the fact that you know who I am ensures I can’t turn you into the police.”

“How do you figure?” he asked curiously.

“Because I’m a prostitute,” said Mary Jane, “and I’m willing to give you all my secrets so I can keep yours.”

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Proposition**


	2. The Proposition

** Spider-Man and the Prostitute  
Chapter 2: The Proposition **

* * *

**Mary Jane’s Apartment**

Peter Parker’s head was spinning, but it wasn’t because of Hobgoblin’s knockout gas anymore. Having been Spider-Man for a number of years now, he expected his responsibilities to lead to unexpected places and unusual people. However, he never thought he’d end up in a place like this – the apartment of Mary Jane Watson.

After she told him who and what she was, Peter chose not to wait for his head to stop spinning. Since his spider-sense wasn’t going off, he figured he wasn’t in any significant danger. So he decided to see where this situation would lead him. It wasn’t every day he woke up in some stranger’s apartment – let alone one belonging to a beautiful woman. In addition, his choices were still very limited.

The police and news activity outside hadn’t abated. It was in his best interest to hide out here until the heat died down. With that in mind, he allowed himself to trust this woman as much as he could trust anyone who knew his secret identity. Given how that had burned him in the past, he remained hesitant. However, he quickly found himself intrigued by Mary Jane, who was all too eager to tell him about her illicit occupation.

“So you went from a smoking hot party girl in high school to a smoking hot – well, you know,” said Peter, trying to be polite with his words.

“You don’t have to mince words, Peter. I am what I am. Prostitute, whore, hooker, escort – call it whatever you want,” said Mary Jane as she walked around her kitchen. “It still works the same. Men give me money and I give them sex.”

“Well I didn’t want to be rude about it,” he said in a humored tone.

“Be as rude as you want to be,” she said with a smile. “After saving my life, you’ve earned that right.”

“I appreciate that, but still – I’d rather not make this more awkward than it already is.”

“That’s sweet of you, but I think we’re _way_ past that point.”

Peter laughed and so did Mary Jane. This situation was still sinking in, but they were both processing it as best they could.

In an effort to ease the tension, Mary Jane offered to make him some coffee. He accepted, needing something to settle his nerves anyways. While she brewed a pot for them to share, he got up from the couch to stretch his legs. He still felt sore from the battle against Hobgoblin, but it was nothing he couldn’t heal from. Being in the presence of a beautiful woman certainly helped, but he tried not to get too distracted – although with that dress Mary Jane was wearing, this proved difficult.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. My transition from popular party girl to prostitute wasn’t as jarring as you think,” said Mary Jane as she handed him his cup of coffee.

“I’m doing my best not to _overthink_ ,” said Peter as he took a sip of his drink. “Besides, I’m sure there were unavoidable circumstances. You don’t have to describe them if you want.”

“That’s just it though. There are parts of that wrong idea that are somewhat valid.”

“Okay. _Now_ I’m confused.”

“Well if I want you to trust me, I figure I should be open and honest. That means describing some of those unavoidable circumstances you mentioned,” said Mary Jane, now gazing distantly at her cup of coffee.

“You still don’t have to if it’s too hard.”

“You’re sweet, Peter. But it’s not that they’re hard. They’re just…disconcerting. I don’t know how typical my story is. Then again, I don’t know how much experience you have with prostitutes.”

“I know a certain cat burglar who likes to dress like one. Does that count?” joked Peter.

“I doubt it. So I guess my story will have to speak for itself.”

Mary Jane let out brief sigh as she prepared to tell her story. She took a quick sip of her coffee and sat down at a stool near her kitchen counter. Peter sensed it had been a while since she talked about this with anyone. He didn’t get the sense it was traumatic. This might be another one of those stories where irresponsibility trumped tragedy – a story he knew all too well.

“You see, everyone likes to think they understand crime and criminals,” Mary Jane began. “It’s easy to assume a woman only becomes a prostitute because she was abused or had no choice. While this does happen, it’s a very small part of a much bigger picture.”

“I take it that means you’re in another part of that picture.”

“You could say that. You could say a lot of other things about me, but there is a context – one I’ve never been good at confronting.”

Her voice became more serious. Peter didn’t want to make too many assumptions about this woman, especially now that she knew his identity. However, his feelings about her remained mixed.

Peter had already concluded that Mary Jane Watson was no Gwen Stacy or Betty Brant. She already told him that they had gone to the same high school. She also told him that she had been one of the popular girls who had every possible advantage as a teenager. She was beautiful, charismatic, and adventurous. She was a girl so out of his league that he didn’t dare give her a second look, which was probably why he didn’t remember her.

But sure enough, he and Mary Jane had crossed paths at one point in their lives. She showed him a copy of their high school yearbook to confirm it. Now here they were – all these years later, their lives having taken very different paths.

“Make no mistake,” Mary Jane continued, “no woman sets out to become a prostitute any more than a man sets out to flip burgers for a living. However, I did put myself in situations that made that path more likely.”

“Sometimes those situations find you,” noted Peter, speaking from his own experiences.

“Well this _wasn’t_ one of those times,” she said definitively. “When you start filling out bras at 14 and start buying thongs at 15, you tend to get more choices than the average teenage girl. And the thing is I really wanted those choices. I wanted them because the ones I had for most of my life really sucked.”

“How so?”

Mary Jane took another sip of her coffee and then shook her head in bemusement.

“It was because of my parents – especially my father. I know that sounds like the most tired excuse ever, but it’s true…to a _very_ certain degree,” she said.

“So the first assumption I’m making in my head is probably wrong?”

“Probably,” she said. “My parents’ marriage had never been stable. Even I don’t know the full story behind it. I just remember a lot of arguing, a lot of yelling, and a lot of drinking.”

“How bad was it?” asked Peter anxiously.

“Not as bad as it could’ve been, but still pretty bad. Most of it stemmed from my dad being a real asshole. He wasn’t the kind of asshole that would beat, rape, or molest me. He was more of a make-everyone-around-him-as-miserable-as-him asshole.”

“Ah. Those are a special breed,” said Peter.

“That they are,” said Mary Jane. “He made going home after school the worst part of my day. It didn’t matter if I lived with him, my mother, or a relative. He’d find a way to make my life miserable. I knew before I ever put on my first set of stilettoes that I wanted a life separate from him – separate from my family’s never-ending crap. I didn’t jump into prostitution immediately, but I did a damn good job of setting myself up.”

She painted a pretty bleak picture – one Peter couldn’t necessarily relate to. Even though his parents died when he was very young, he had always been surrounded by a loving family. His Aunt May and Uncle Ben created the best life they could for him. He couldn’t imagine how much harder his life would’ve been without them. Even with her beauty and charisma, Mary Jane’s life was full of obstacles.

“At first, I separated myself from that life by getting involved with many others,” Mary Jane went on. “When you don’t want to go home in the afternoon, you have a hell of an incentive to be social. And I got pretty good at it. I made a lot of friends. I connected with a lot of people. So long as they weren’t my father, I embraced them.”

“So you were popular even before you looked great in a thong,” made Peter.

“More or less,” she said with a shrug, “but when thongs and push-up bras entered the picture, it really changed the situation – for better _and_ for worse.”

Mary Jane diverted her gaze again. She blushed slightly and chuckled to herself. This surprised Peter somewhat, but it also further heightened his intrigue.

“It probably won’t surprise you in the slightest, but I found out early on that I’m a pretty sexual person by nature,” she said.

“I had my suspicions,” said Peter with a touch of humor.

“And they’re probably less crude than the actual truth,” said Mary Jane. “I started masturbating when I was 10. Then, when I was 11, my Aunt Anna caught me and gave me a long, detailed talk about sex.”

“That must have been…awkward.”

“Not really,” she said with a shrug. “I actually found it fascinating. I’ve never been uncomfortable with my body or bodies in general. Maybe that’s a byproduct of hanging out with a lot of spitting, swearing boys. But as soon as I found out that boys wanted to hook up, I didn’t avoid it.”

“Not sure I want to fill in the blanks there,” said Peter.

“Then I’ll fill them out for you. At 14, I was making out with boys in closets. At 15, I was giving those same boys blowjobs. At 16, I was having regular – penis-in-vagina sex. And on my 17th birthday, I celebrated by taking it up the ass the first time.”

Peter almost dropped his cup of coffee. If he had been drinking it, he probably would’ve spit it out. Mary Jane talked about her sexual experience so casually, as though it were no big deal. Maybe that was just a byproduct of him having such terrible luck with women, but he still found it pretty jarring.

He needed a moment to digest these details and to stop himself from looking too foolish. He must not have done a very good job because Mary Jane laughed at his reaction.

“So yeah – I was a major slut before I became a successful whore,” she said, still as casual as ever.

“I uh – I’ll take your word for it,” said Peter with an awkward grin.

“If it makes you feel better, I tried to be a responsible slut,” said Mary Jane. “I didn’t just fuck every guy I met. And whenever I did fuck someone, I had a strict condom policy. If a guy ever got too pushy about it, he can expect to never see me naked again.”

“That’s…pretty responsible. I can’t imagine too many men would risk that.”

“Most didn’t. And I didn’t want them to anyways. I enjoyed being open and intimate with others. It gave me way more than I was getting at home – that and the orgasms were a nice bonus.”

“I’m sure they were.”

“And I’m not afraid to say that I enjoyed all the sex I had. I don’t regret seizing the opportunities that having a hot body gave me either.”

“Since it’s not the 1950s, I don’t see why you should,” said Peter.

“But I did end up having some regrets – regrets that ended up side-tracking my life. I wish I could blame my father for it. I wish I could blame the men I slept with. But what ended up happening was my fault and mine alone.”

Her voice became distant again. As she recalled those regrets, she finished her cup of coffee and set it aside. She then walked out from behind her kitchen counter and made her way back to the living room where they had been sitting earlier. Peter decided to follow her, not even finishing the rest of his coffee.

At first, he gave her some space. This was something she couldn’t be so casual about. She freely admitted to enjoying sex, but that alone didn’t bring her to this point. Mary Jane Watson didn’t strike him as the kind of woman who approached things that recklessly. She had her share of issues, but the issues by themselves didn’t bother her as much as the choices she made because of them. Peter wanted to say he could relate, but he doubted their situations were similar.

“I’m guessing you didn’t realize this until _much_ later,” said Peter as he leaned on a nearby chair.

“Are you guessing? Or are you speaking from experience?” asked Mary Jane as she sat down on the couch where he had been laying earlier.

“I imagine my experiences are way different than yours – even if we both ended up wearing skin-tight outfits,” he quipped.

“You’re probably right,” she said with a light chuckle. “My experiences and my regrets tend to get obscure after high school. Most girls that age make these big, ambitious plans about the future. For me, my only plan was to get the hell away from my father. The problem is the only way I could do that was to rely on others to keep me out of that world. That meant moving in with boyfriends, sleeping on couches, and finding every possible excuse _not_ to go home. I became a nomad of sorts – moving around constantly, hoping my problems wouldn’t find me.”

“You’d still be the sexiest nomad in history.”

“You wouldn’t be the first one to make that observation either,” said Mary Jane. “While it’s not hard convincing someone to let a pretty girl sleep over, it does tend to get…complicated.”

“Why would anyone want to complicate that?” said Peter.

“To be fair, I’m mostly responsible for that. Every time I found someone willing to take me in, I made my intentions clear. I didn’t want to get too emotionally attached. It’s all well and good at first, but I always kept others at arm’s length and I never let myself get too comfortable. I couldn’t dare let my guard down.”

“So you’ll let others into your panties, but not much else?”

Peter almost immediately regretted making such a crude assessment, but it didn’t offend Mary Jane in the slightest. She just laughed it off and shook her head as she recalled this difficult part of her life.

“Yeah, I’d say that’s accurate,” she admitted.

“I probably still should’ve used better words,” said Peter.

“It’s okay. It nicely sums up my approach to life after high school. It might have gotten me laid a lot, but the men didn’t always appreciate it – me basically using them as an escape. Sex can only mask the issue for so long and I had a knack for ditching them as soon as I felt too vulnerable.”

“Sounds like a hard way to live, even for a hot girl,” said Peter.

“It was,” she conceded. “It effectively derailed my career plans. Dedicating most of your time to escaping your problems tends to mess with your priorities. There were times when I entertained dreams about my future. For a while, I even thought about being an actress or dancer.”

“What stopped you?”

“A few big things – a lot of little things – too many for me to list,” said Mary Jane as she sank somewhat in her seat. “I just got too comfortable, relying on the men I hooked up with to keep me from my problems – avoiding any entanglements that might make that harder. It kind of numbed me from feeling dissatisfied with my situation. It sure didn’t help that I had no stabilizing force in my life – nobody to keep my feet on the ground.”

“I know the value of those kinds of people. Believe me, they make a difference,” said Peter. “Kind of makes me wish we knew each other more back in high school. We might have been able to help one another.”

“Maybe in another life,” she said distantly, “but that’s not the life I have now.”

Mary Jane fell silent for a moment. Peter didn’t say anything either. It seemed both their lives had been affected by the presence or absence of a stabilizing force. He found himself thinking back to Gwen Stacy before she died. She didn’t just love him. She helped him keep everything in perspective, both as Spider-Man and as Peter Parker. He couldn’t imagine how messed up he would be if he didn’t have that perspective. Mary Jane Watson, however, didn’t have to imagine. She had lived it.

As she gathered her thoughts, Peter walked over to the couch and sat next to her. It was too late for him to be the person she needed in her life when it everything was so unstable. The least he could do was show her some understanding. His presence helped, but Mary Jane remained distant.

“Whatever life you have now – it’s still yours. That much you can say,” he told her, finally breaking the silence.

“Seeing as how you saved that life earlier, I can appreciate that more,” said Mary Jane, smiling again slightly. “I wish I had appreciated it years ago. Without any serious goals, I basically took whatever work I could get. One of those jobs involved being a model.”

“Well you have the body for it. I’m sure it pays more than being a photographer,” said Peter.

“It paid alright,” she said with a shrug. “I wasn’t bad at it either. A couple of the people I worked with said if I really dedicated myself, I could be supermodel cover girl. The sad thing is…I believed them. I just didn’t dedicate myself as much as I should’ve.”

“So why didn’t you? What got in the way?”

Mary Jane paused for a brief moment and shook her head in dismay. It had all the signs of a missed opportunity – signs Peter knew all too well.

“There’s not much to it. I just made too many wrong choices for too many wrong reasons,” she replied. “While I was working modeling gigs, my father kept tracking me down and hitting me up for money. He never said what it was for. I later found out he had a gambling problem on top of his drinking problem – not a good combination.”

“It never is,” said Peter. “I take it that means you had to keep avoiding him.”

“Pretty much,” she sighed. “On top of that, the men I shacked up with didn’t really appreciate it. One of them even got his tires slashed by my dad – twice.”

“Ouch.”

“Add that to my whole arms-length approach to relationships and even my looks can only take me so far,” she explained. “At the same time, I really didn’t like relying on others to fight my battles for me. It’s one thing to do it while you’re an arrogant teenager. It’s quite another when you’re a competent adult. After one particularly nasty fight with a boyfriend that landed me in a motel for three days, I made a promise to myself – one I didn’t really think through.

“Never a good sign,” Peter commented.

“I said I would never rely on someone else again to protect my life. It sounded so good on paper. When I tried to put it into practice, however – well, it creates as many problems as it solves.”

At this point, Peter could connect the dots. He began to see how a woman like Mary Jane ended up in this life. She had so many things going for her, but so many forces working against her. With nobody else there to guide or support her, she ended up making bad decisions that put her in bad circumstances.

As she reflected on those circumstances, she rested her head on the back of the couch. Her gaze then drifted towards the windows, where the flashing lights of police cruises was still visible. Peter knew how being a target of the police could make life harder. Mary Jane might have known that even better.

“As well as being a model pays, it still wasn’t enough for me to live completely independently,” Mary Jane continued. “With no college fund, no family support, and no real job skills – I guess it was only a matter of time before prostitution entered the picture.”

“It must have been hard,” said Peter.

“Actually, it was incredibly easy – which is a major part of the problem,” she said in bemusement. “One of my modeling friends worked part-time as a stripper at this place called the Hellfire Club. She offered to take me there one night. And being the irresponsible party girl I was, I went. When I saw how much money she was making, I was sold.”

“So it all came down to money?”

“It’s shallow, I know. But yeah – it’s as simple as that. With help from my friend – and after giving a few blowjobs to the guy running the joint – I got a regular gig there. For a while, I was one of their most popular girls at the club. I made more in one night stripping than I did doing three weeks of modeling gigs.”

“The way you fill out that dress, I don’t doubt that,” said Peter, once again noticing her figure despite his efforts to avoid it.

“I like to think I earned it. I know how to dance. I know how to be sexy. And I know how to seduce men,” said Mary Jane, once again showing little regret for using her sexuality. “It helped that this was one of those clubs that offered certain _extras_ for those willing to pay.”

“So _that’s_ how you fell into it.”

“Oh I didn’t fall into it. I dove in head-first. I was all too willing to provide those extras – not just because I’m a naturally sexual woman, but because that money was even easier. It’s way more lucrative to give a guy a quick fuck in a VIP room than it is to spend the night giving lap dances. It was so lucrative that it finally gave me the money I needed to get my own apartment, my own stuff, and my own life.”

“So in the end, you got what you wanted.”

“You’re right. I did – and then some,” she said, her tone shifting again.

It should’ve been a triumphant moment for her. After hearing about how hard she struggled to escape her chaotic home life, Peter thought she would be ecstatic. But nothing could ever be that simple – not for Spider-Man and not for Mary Jane Watson.

“It would’ve been so much easier to keep working at the Hellfire Club,” Mary Jane continued. “It was a secure, organized place. The police never bothered us – probably because the managers paid them off. It also had these big, strong bouncers to kick out the creeps and the cheapskates. But shortly after I started working there, I got a sense that there was something…off about this place.”

“A strip club offering extras on the side – yeah, I’d say that might raise a few red flags,” said Peter.

“None like these,” she said, shuddering somewhat at the memories. “I don’t want to get into specifics, but there were always rumors about the Hellfire Club – disturbing rumors about activities that went beyond strip clubs and prostitution. Sometimes I’d see girls and bouncers disappear and never come back. I tried not to think too much of it. But then there was this guy – Shanobi something – who started taking an unhealthy interest in me.”

“How unhealthy?” he wondered.

“Let me put it to you like this – he paid a professional artist to make a painting of me tied up, naked, and bent over a fancy bed. He then sent it to me with a big bow like a Christmas present and asked how much I _appreciate_ his tastes in art.”

Peter blinked a few times and looked at her in disbelief, but Mary Jane remained dead serious. She even shuddered at the memory, hugging her shoulders muttering something about this man under her breath. Having encountered more than his share of deranged individuals as Spider-Man, he could appreciate how disturbing certain people could be. But he had the benefit of superpowers. Mary Jane didn’t. In some respects, that made her even stronger than him.

“After _that_ awkward conversation, I decided to cut my losses and get the hell out of there.”

“If you had a spider-sense like me, it probably would’ve gone berserker,” said Peter, “so it was probably for the best.”

“Oh I didn’t need any superpowers to figure that out – although something like that would’ve come in handy. By leaving the Hellfire Club, I also left all the benefits and safeguards behind. If I wanted to keep enjoying the fruits of prostitution, I would have to put myself out there in this dangerous, illegal world. Nobody was going to fight for me anymore. I’d have to survive on my own.”

“And you had to do all this without superpowers,” said Peter, finding this every bit as daunting as a Hobgoblin fight. “Did you ever consider leaving?”

“For like five minutes,” scoffed Mary Jane, rolling her eyes. “Like I said earlier, I never really pursued my other dreams. I never got passionate about modeling. I never refined my acting skills. I left the Hellfire Club being really good at one thing – sex. And since no other job would offer me a six-figure salary for working part-time, I just stuck to what I was good at.”

It made sense in a twisted yet logical sort of way. It reminded Peter somewhat of how he tried his hand at show business shortly after he got his powers. He could climb walls and web-sling. Mary Jane could have sex. He couldn’t help but chuckle somewhat at the parallels.

Mary Jane’s demeanor then shifted again. She got up from the couch and walked over towards her window. The curtains were still drawn, but she could still see the flashing lights from all the police cars lining the streets below. Peter remained on the couch. She needed space right now and he gave it to her, but he remained curious and intrigued by this woman’s story.

“I guess that’s when it really sank in. I was going to be a prostitute. I was going to be a criminal in the eyes of the law,” said Mary Jane.

“I deal with criminals all the time, Mary Jane. Trust me. You _don’t_ fit that description,” said Peter.

“Tell that to the NYPD’s vice squad,” she said. “Talk to anyone else in my line of work. They’ll tell you being a criminal is a lot harder than the actual work itself. If you’re not careful, you _will_ get caught. You’ll get thrown in jail, you’ll get a record, and then the world will know you were both a criminal and a prostitute. Whatever life you did build is essentially ruined.”

“But you didn’t let that happen, did you?”

Mary Jane’s demeanor shifted again. She turned away from the window and smiled back at Peter, showing a unique bit of pride. Whatever label the police might have given her didn’t dent her spirit.

“No. I didn’t,” she said confidently. “I had a lot more going for me than most people in this line of work. For one, I already had contacts. Between the Hellfire Club and my friends at the modeling agency, I could set up shop discretely and carefully. I created a website, I got a private phone line, and I found out how to screen clients. It helped me skip the part where I wander the streets and hang out in dive bars, hoping that the creepy guy eying me isn’t a cop or a rapist.”

“That’s both careful and smart,” said Peter.

“And it worked. Before long, I had a steady list of loyal customers. Bankers, lawyers, doctors, athletes, politicians, judges – my fan base was pretty diverse. I soon got it down to a system. They call me, we set up an appointment, we meet at a hotel, and we do business. It really is that easy.”

“It almost sounds _too_ easy,” commented Peter.

“It can be for some women – and even a few men. But that’s another thing that really set me apart. In addition to being _really_ good at sex, I actually _really_ like it.”

She actually sounded seductive when she said that. It was another source of pride for her, being both good at sex and enjoying it. Even Black Cat – who loved flaunting her sexuality – wasn’t this overt. Peter couldn’t help but find that a little arousing.

“Well that’s a nice bonus,” he said in a humored tone.

“It’s not a bonus. It’s a requirement if you’re going to be successful at this job,” said Mary Jane. “Anyone can just suck a dick and get a guy off. Anyone can just lie on their back, spread their legs, and let someone with a boner go at it. Like any other job, you have to put some real effort into it. Unlike other jobs though, that effort leads to more than just good money. It is possible to have sex with strangers for money and get real pleasure out of it – including real, un-faked orgasms.”

“Well I wasn’t going to make accusations otherwise,” said Peter with an awkward grin.

“I believe you. I just feel like that’s something I need to say outright because a lot of people – including my own clients – get the impression that everything is faked – that a woman can’t actually enjoy random, illicit sex. It’s not as hard as some people make it out to be either. I know how to make myself cum. I know how to find out what gets my partners off. It’s sex – not rocket science.”

“I can think of a few actual rocket scientists who would argue that.”

“And I’d still win that argument,” she said confidently. “My best proof is my own success. By enjoying my work and actually making an effort, I set myself apart from the competition.”

“That and looking good in a dress helps,” Peter reminded her.

“That too, but believe me. I’m _not_ the most beautiful prostitute in New York.”

“If I didn’t chase beautiful cat burglars in skin-tight outfits, I’d have a hard time believing that,” he said to her.

“You’re sweet, Peter. But it’s true. There’s competition in prostitution like any other business. My skills and my love of sex helped establish me in all the right ways. In an illicit business like this, word-of-mouth is your best tool. After securing a few clients, I developed a pretty strong brand, so to speak. When a man pays for a night with Mary Jane Watson, I make damn sure they remember it.”

Her determination surprised Peter. She sounded less like a prostitute and more like an actual businesswoman. Maybe that was the point. She treated it in a way similar to the way he treated being Spider-Man. She had a special set of talents and she used them – the main difference being that she was smart enough to make money off her talents.

Sensing she was getting somewhat defensive, Mary Jane paused for a moment. She then casually walked away from the window and began pacing in her living room. The details of her chosen profession clearly didn’t bother her. However, something about this life she had built still left her conflicted.

“If I’m starting to sound hostile, I’m sorry,” she said.

“Hey, I just fought Hobgoblin. This is my kind of hostility,” joked Peter.

“Thanks for understanding. I just…don’t get to have conversation very often. It’s the one part of my job that I have problems with. It tends to…disconnect me from the world. Sure, I get money, independence, and pleasure. But still – it’s like I have to defend myself at every turn. I always have to look over my shoulders, worried that a client will turn on me or a cop will arrest me.”

“It’s a hard way to live – feeling like you could get attacked at any moment.”

“I also have a hard time sharing my life with others,” Mary Jane continued, “and it’s not just because part of that life is illegal. People see a prostitute and they can’t seem to figure out how they feel about them. Some might feel sympathy. Some might feel scorn. Some might be totally okay with it. But it’s hard to even find out because I can’t always be honest with others…or even myself at times. It’s almost like I have to…”

Her words trailed off as Mary Jane paced more restlessly. She hugged her shoulders again, getting more distressed as she tried to articulate something she hadn’t put into words before. Peter ended up getting up from the couch and stopping her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“It’s like you have to wear a mask,” he told her.

“That…is actually kind of fitting,” said Mary Jane with a half-grin.

“I can’t relate much to a beautiful woman who works as a high-end prostitute,” said Peter, “but I can relate to having a job that makes you a target – one that cuts you off from part of the world. Sure, I keep my clothes on. But I’d gladly do my job naked if it meant never having to deal with J. Jonah Jameson again.”

She actually laughed at his joke this time. Peter couldn’t remember the last time a beautiful woman laughed at his jokes instead of calling him immature. He felt Mary Jane’s distress fade almost instantly. She smiled again. She even offered a kind gesture in return, lightly touching his chest.

“Well you’ve got the body for it so don’t rule that out,” she said with a somewhat sensual teased.

“Um…thanks,” said Peter, blushing slightly. “I guess whether you’re a prostitute or a vigilante, you need to hold onto as many options as possible. It’s the only way you can make it work.”

“Except what you do is more noble,” she told him. “You fight criminals. You save lives. You protect people – even when not everyone appreciates it.”

“I don’t know. I think the horny men of this city would disagree.”

“But we know who saved whose life earlier this evening. We know which one of us can say they’re doing the right thing for the right reasons. I don’t regret my job or the life I have, but I do regret the decisions that led to it. Every time I had a chance to make the responsible decision, I didn’t.”

“You’ll get more chances. You just have to be ready for them,” said Peter, once again speaking from experience.

Mary Jane’s smile widened. This time, it wasn’t seductive or sensual. It was a true, genuine reaction from a true, genuine connection. Peter felt it in her presence. He almost forgot that they were standing just inches away from each other in the center of her living room. It was impossible to forget whenever he was this close to a beautiful woman. Yet somehow, this beautiful woman set herself apart.

Another silence fell over them. This time, it wasn’t awkward, but Peter did get the sense there was tension. However, it was tension of a very sensual kind. Mary Jane’s hand remained on his chest. Her touch sent some clear signals. These signals were strong enough to get Peter’s blood flowing in a very particular way. It added to the tension, which made him somewhat nervous. His history with beautiful women and tension was not necessarily a good one.

Mary Jane eventually sensed it and removed her hand. Peter removed his hands from her shoulders as well. He still felt somewhat awkward, but Mary Jane kept smiling. They had now entered uncharted and unexpected territory. He wanted to know he could trust this woman with his identity. He ended up getting much more than that.

“I hope I get those chances soon,” said Mary Jane, “because as of now, I’ve told you pretty much everything I can tell you about my illicit life. You know who I am, what I do, and where I live. If you wanted, you could find the nearest cop and turn me in.”

“I’m not going to do that, Mary Jane,” said Peter definitively.

“I know you’re not, Peter. And I’m not going to tell anyone about your identity either,” she replied. “Who would listen to a prostitute anyways?”

“You’d be surprised what kind of sources the Bugle cites.”

“Beyond that, you still saved my life. You fought Hobgoblin. You’re going to do the right thing because you’re Spider-Man. Not everybody is going to appreciate it and it’s definitely going to make your life harder. But you do it anyways.”

“Well…yeah,” said Peter, grinning awkwardly again. “I’m a hero.”

“That you are. You’re a hero – a wonderful, responsible, _handsome_ hero.”

She made it a point to emphasize that last part. Now Peter was really feeling the tension. He had forgotten that he was shirtless in addition to losing his mask, but Mary Jane sure didn’t forget. He could feel her admiring gaze – something he hadn’t felt since his last encounter with Black Cat. However, her gaze never felt this sincere – or arousing, for that matter.

Mary Jane reached out to touch his chest again. This time, she was bolder – inching closer and letting the heat from her body mix with his. Before long, their lips were tantalizingly close. Her beautiful face dominated his entire field of vision. His arms – operating on their own, it seemed – snaked around her waist. This woman captivated him almost as much as she aroused him.

Peter felt his heart jump as even more of his blood-flow shifted. He wanted to badly to just kiss her – to taste the lips of this beautiful woman who he had just saved. However, he remained conflicted – not certain of where this was going or what this woman had in mind. If the look in her eyes was any indication, she was definitely contemplating something – something that involved him.

“Guess you were right, Peter – way sooner than you’d thought you’d be,” said Mary Jane.

“Um…how so?” said Peter, trying to remain coherent while in the arms of a beautiful woman.

“Another chance did come along – a chance to do something right for once. And this time, I’m ready for it!”

Before Peter could get ready himself, Mary Jane Watson crashed her lips against his and pulled him into a powerful kiss. His eyes widened at first, paralyzed by the flood of tastes and sensations that followed. It was quite possibly the deepest, hardest, most intoxicating kiss he had experienced since Gwen Stacy died. It quickly sent him into a daze. Before he could fully process what was happening, he closed his eyes and started kissing back.

However, the kiss didn’t last for very long. Just as Peter was developing a taste for her lips, she pulled away from him. Then, with strength that would’ve made Rhino jealous, she pushed him back onto the couch. He stumbled clumsily, which was actually quite a feat for someone with spider-powers. Before he could even regain his composure, Mary Jane sensually slipped onto his lap – holding onto his shoulders and straddling his pelvis in a way that made his pants feel a lot tighter.

“Did you enjoy that, Peter?” she asked him, her every word dripping with seduction.

“I um uh…” stammered Peter, unable to get any coherent words out.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll also take that as confirmation. The way I see it, I’m in a unique position – one I don’t think I should squander.”

“Unique – right,” said Peter, still stammering with his words.

“You’re a hero – one who wears a mask to protect your life and those around you. It’s helps you do the right thing, but it makes your life a lot harder – too hard for someone trying to do the right thing.”

“Harder – that’s one way of putting it.”

“I can already feel that,” she said with a coy grin, indicating she felt the growing tightness in his pants as well. “Whatever you want to call it, I don’t think it’s fair – a man like you who does the right thing, but gets no appreciation for it. You save lives like mine, but the cops still hate you and people still call you a menace. That’s just wrong. Men like you who do the right thing – they _should_ be rewarded. They _should_ get something for being responsible. And I’m in a position to do just that.”

Peter could already see where she was going with this. Even in his stammering daze, his brain could connect the dots and other parts of his body responded accordingly. Mary Jane went onto make her intentions even clearer, leaning in and kissing down his neck while sensually pawing his upper body. Peter let out a light moan of contentment. Her touch and her lips were so intoxicating, conveying just the right amount of energy and intent. She truly was a professional. It made Peter Parker actually feel lucky – something he hadn’t felt in quite some time.

She tempted and tantalized him, showing off more of the skills that made her such a successful prostitute. Then, Mary Jane abruptly pulled away again, leaving him wanting more yet still very much enticed. He watched as she rose up off the couch again and stood in front of him, ensuring he could see her voluptuous body in addition to her seductive gaze. Still wearing the same dress she had on when Hobgoblin attacked her, she even did a few sexy poses to further tempt him.

“Here’s what I propose, Peter Parker – let me spend the rest of the night _rewarding_ you,” said Mary Jane, her tone leaving no room for ambiguity.

“Um…how so?” asked Peter, pretending he didn’t already know.

“By giving you the ultimate VIP treatment – one I usually reserve for my highest-paying clients,” she said. “It’s an all-night, all-inclusive package. First, I’ll give you an exclusive private striptease – complete with a lap dance and no touching restrictions. And once my panties come off, they stay off for the rest of the night. My pussy, my breasts, my ass – they’ll be yours to enjoy in any way you see fit. Hell, I’ll even teach you some new ways to enjoy them!”

Now Peter’s heart was racing as fast as his thoughts. Every kind of lustful desire he could’ve had for this woman ran through his mind. The prospect of having a naked Mary Jane Watson all to himself for the night felt too good to be true. He thought he would wake up at any moment – that this was some perverse dream from someone who hadn’t been intimate with a woman in quite some time. But he wasn’t waking up. This was really happening.

“Then, once you’ve enjoyed your dance – and any _extras_ that come with it – I’ll take you to my shower where I’ll give you a good, thorough cleaning. After your fight with Hobgoblin, I imagine you’re sore and sweaty anyways.”

“Among other things,” said Peter, already fantasizing about the prospect of showing with this woman.

“Then finally – I’m going to take you into my bed and give you the best sex of your life. Whatever it takes, I’m going to make sure you’re the most satisfied man on the face of this planet. We can go at it as long and as hard as we need to. If you just want to cuddle and kiss, I’ll do that. If you need to tie me up with webs and fuck my ass until I pass out, I’ll do that too.”

“I uh…don’t think I’ll need anything that extreme.”

“It doesn’t matter how extreme it is. Tonight, I’m Spider-Man’s personal whore. My primary goal is to pleasure him as he deserves to be pleasured.”

Now, Peter wondered if this was something more than a dream. Now, he wondered if he had actually died in his battle against Hobgoblin and he woke up in Heaven. Mary Jane Watson might very well be an angel – an insanely sexy angel. Regardless of whether or not this was Heaven, he was sure of one thing. He wanted this woman.

“I uh…I don’t know what to say. I usually have a smart quip for every situation. But this – I’ve got nothing,” he said with a goofy grin.

“You could just say yes or no,” said Mary Jane coyly. “This is just what I’m offering. If you want to just crash on my couch tonight and watch movies, I’m okay with that too. But if you want something more…”

Peter didn’t even wait for her to finish. Dream or no dream, he wanted this. On a day like this, he needed it.

“Yes! I mean – yes, I do want more,” he said quickly. “I just – I’m not used to being rewarded like this. Since I became Spider-Man, I haven’t exactly been that lucky.”

“Well it had to change at some point. So it might as well be tonight,” said Mary Jane, now leering over him with her seductive gaze. “You do the right thing. You save innocent lives – and not-so-innocent like mine. Far as I’m concerned, you deserve more than luck.”

“I’m already feeling pretty um…lucky,” said Peter, her breasts hovering right in front of him.

“Well face it, Tiger. You’ve hit the jackpot!”

* * *

**Up next: The Lap Dance**


	3. The Striptease

** Spider-Man and the Prostitute  
Chapter 3: The Striptease **

* * *

**Mary Jane’s Apartment – Living Room**

The stage was set. This was really going to happen. Mary Jane Watson was going to give Peter Parker the best night of his life. She had pulled out all the stops. Every bit of skill she learned as a high-end prostitute would be employed to maximize Peter’s pleasure. He really had hit the jackpot.

He didn’t dare get up from the couch while Mary Jane set everything up. She even asked him to close his eyes to build up the anticipation, as if it weren’t high enough. He did so reluctantly, still worried that this would all turn out to be a dream. But when he opened his eyes and saw what this woman was prepared to do for him, the reality finally set in.

“Wow. I’m the luckiest guy in the world!” said an amazed Peter Parker. “I can’t believe I actually said that out loud.”

“Well believe it, Tiger. It only gets better from here,” said Mary Jane in a voice so sexy it could’ve culled the Hulk.

“Tiger?” he said with a chuckle.

“It’s my thing. I like giving men pet names. It helps _enhance_ the mood.”

“Did I say I minded?”

Peter couldn’t stop grinning. In the time Mary Jane had asked him to close his eyes, she managed to slip into something even sexier than that low-cut dress she had been wearing earlier. Now, she wore a very sensual lace bustier that perfectly showed off her ample breasts and an equally sensual G-string thong that perfectly showed off her butt. In addition, she wore a pair of glass heels, which she most likely wore during her time as a stripper. She even found the time to re-apply her makeup, making sure her sexiness was maximized. Even with his IQ, he couldn’t see how she could’ve made herself more stunning.

Beyond Mary Jane’s unparalleled sexiness, she added some sensual ambience to the room. She dimmed the lights, put reddish veils over her lamps, and set up some electric candles around the living room. She didn’t just give the impression that she had done this sort of thing before. She made it clear that she had mastered the art of setting the mood.

Now standing in front of him with this devious yet seductive glint in her eyes, Mary Jane let him admire her body. He was already breathing harder, his desire growing by the second. But this was just the beginning.

“Are you ready?” she asked him in a tone no man could refuse.

“Yes. I…I’m ready,” said Peter, still stammering like an immature teenager.

“Then just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. This first part is for your eyes. The next part – well, you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“I…can be patient,” he said.

“It’ll be worth it. Trust me. I’m a professional,” said Mary Jane.

Peter mouth went dry. His mind began racing at the prospects of what this insanely sexy woman had in store for him. He managed to steady his thoughts, albeit barely. Right now, he just wanted to admire the sight before him.

Having tantalized and teased him enough, Mary Jane Watson put her stripping skills to good use. She grabbed a small remote control next to her TV stand and pushed a button to start the music. She already loaded her stereo with a playlist not unlike the one she used while working at the Hellfire Club. So once it began playing, it filled the room with a smooth, sensual beat.

Following this beat, Mary Jane began moving and swaying her body. The dance skills that once made her the ultimate party girl manifested before Peter’s eyes. Her hips and legs grooved to the music, tempting him with their feminine allure. She also casually spun around, giving him a perfect view of her butt. She could actually hear him gasp at the sight, which further encouraged her.

As the rhythm of the music intensified, Mary Jane shook and swayed her butt with more energy. She even showed off some uncanny flexibility, bending down and turning her head so she could flash Peter a seductive gaze. His reaction was so funny she almost started laughing, but she made sure to remain in her sexy mindset. Being a professional, she expected nothing less of herself.

Mary Jane kept dancing and grooving to the music, putting on a show for Peter Parker that helped excite and enchant him. He had been so nervous and tense at first. Once he embraced her sexy, party-like spirit, she felt he was ready for more.

“Having fun yet, Tiger?” she asked him.

“Hell yes!” said Peter, this time not stammering in the slightest.

“Good because these clothes are getting _so_ itchy,” said Mary Jane playfully. “I think it’s time I take them off, don’t you?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. It didn’t matter. Mary Jane sensed they were on the same page. With another seductive glance, she began removing her provocative attire.

She continued shaking and swaying her hips, turning around so that he could admire her butt. As she danced to the music, she sensually slid the shoulder-straps of the bustier off her shoulder – allowing it to become looser. As it started falling down her body, she turned around and leaned over so that Peter had a perfect view of her cleavage. She even shook them a little, getting them to jiggle in all the right ways.

“That’s some dance. What kind is it?” said Peter in a daze.

“The sexy kind,” said Mary Jane playfully.

She continued this sexy dance, putting her arms up and shaking her body in a way that caused the bustier to fall further down her body. But just before her breasts were exposed, she turned back around again. It was somewhat of a cruel tease, but Mary Jane knew how to make such teases work. For Peter Parker, she pulled out all the stops.

While Peter watched with growing anticipation, Mary Jane proceeded to sensually slide the bustier down her body. She did it slowly so she could continue her dance, shaking and swaying her butt every step of the way. Once it was down at her ankles, she skillfully kicked it off across the room. Then, in another cruel tease, Mary Jane she put her arms over her ample breasts and turned around again. Peter’s mouth went dry again and his breathing intensified. She knew what he wanted, but she intended to make the moment he got it perfect.

She continued dancing and grooving to the music, still keeping her arms over her breasts. As the beat started getting slower, she took a few steps closer to him. In Mary Jane’s mind, she was back at the Hellfire Club and Peter Parker had just flashed her a hundred dollar bill to show his interest in her. Shutting out all other distractions, she moved closer and closer until he could see nothing else but her topless body. Then, just as the music settled into a softer, more jazzy tone, she removed her arms and gave Peter his first glimpse of her exposed breasts.

“Wow. Boobs,” was all Peter could get out, his eyes widening at the sight of her ample cleavage.

“Like what you see \, Tiger?” asked Mary Jane in an almost casual tone.

“I uh…” he stammered.

His reaction was immature, but sincere. Mary Jane laughed at the look on his face and decided to step up her efforts.

“You sound uncertain. Maybe you need a closer look,” she told him.

With a different brand of music now playing, Mary Jane changed the nature of her dance to something slower and more intimate. In doing so, she playfully leaned over Peter so that her breasts were right in his face. They were so close that she could feel his labored breath on her flesh. Following the rhythm of the music, she shook and swayed her upper body. Her breasts swayed accordingly, sending Peter deeper into a daze.

“Wow,” he said again.

“Still uncertain?” Mary Jane teased. “Let’s try even closer!”

In a more aggressive show of seduction, she grabbed the side of Peter’s head and shoved his face between her breasts. She then gave him the ultimate motorboat, shaking her upper body and working his head within her ample cleavage. She heard him moan something, but it was thoroughly muffled. However, he didn’t seem to mind.

When Peter’s face emerged from Mary Jane’s breasts, he had a look on his face of pure contentment. This woman didn’t lie when she said she knew how to use her body. He had never encountered a woman who so openly and overtly used her body in such a way. He thought no woman could top Black Cat, but even she would admit Mary Jane Watson took it several steps further.

“Consider me certain,” said Peter with a grin.

“Good. Then this next part will be _much_ easier,” she said coyly.

He was already brimming with anticipation, trusting Mary Jane to show off even more of her skills. Now topless while still wearing her overly revealing G-string, she had him completely under her spell. And it was a spell that the Sorcerer Supreme himself couldn’t break.

Having made the impression she hoped to make, Mary Jane positioned herself for the next phase of her routine. Still holding onto Peter’s head, she sat down on his lap and sensually kissed down his neck while pawing his exposed upper body. She made sure her butt pressed up against his pelvis, which already had a noticeable bulge. She knew exactly how to make good use of it and for this man who had saved her life, she intended to make the extra effort.

“I’m going to give you your lap dance now,” she told him. “Ever have one before?”

“Um…kind of,” said Peter, “but I don’t think it counts. The woman involved was a cat burglar and the circumstances were…not like this.”

Mary Jane laughed a bit. She was actually somewhat curious about those circumstances. However, that story could wait. For now, she needed to stay focused.

“Well this one is going to be different, but in a good way – a _very_ good way,” said Mary Jane.

“Very good is…good,” said Peter, stammering awkwardly again.

“Now if we were back in the Hellfire Club, this is the part where I give you the ground rules. Those rules include no touching of the breasts, no fingering of any holes, and no kissing of any kind. But since you’re a _special_ client, I’m waiving some of those rules.”

To demonstrate, she grabbed one of his hands – which had been resting on the side of the couch – and placed it on her breasts. She even directed him to squeeze it. Peter gasped slightly at the feeling of her fleshy mounds in his grip. It was just the reaction she intended and it didn’t stop there.

“Wow. Guess some rules are made to be broken,” said Peter with another goofy grin.

“For a man like you, they should be,” said Mary Jane. “In addition to the rules, I would’ve offered two prices. For one, I keep my G-string on. That’s usually cheaper. For another, I take it off for an all-nude dance. That costs extra.”

“Worth every penny either way,” commented Peter.

“Well no man has ever claimed I ripped them off, so that’s accurate,” she said curtly. “For you, though – I’m going to mix it up a bit. I’m going to keep my panties on at first. Then, when the moment is right, I’ll take it off.”

“And…what happens after that?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, Tiger,” she said seductively. “For now, sit back and so we can get our bodies _acquainted_.”

Again, Peter didn’t dare argue. This woman had done enough to prove that she knew what she was doing. The growing tightness in his pants was proof enough of that, but she wasn’t content with just arousing him. He had no idea how far she would take it, but Peter was okay with not knowing. He trusted that Mary Jane would find a way to make it hotter and sexier than any man dared contemplate.

As Peter relaxed in preparation for more unmitigated sexiness, Mary Jane kissed and pawed his upper body a bit more. She waited until the current song on her stereo stopped. Then, once it ended, she got into position to begin the lap dance. This involved her shifting her body so that she straddled his waist with both knees rested at his sides. She also shifted her hands to his neck, keeping her breasts close so he could continue to admire them. Then, once the next song started playing, Mary Jane began the lap dance.

“Relax…but not too much,” she whispered into his ear. “This time, you can do more than just watch.”

Peter responded with a content moan, his capacity for rational thought muted by the feeling of Mary Jane’s pelvis grinding against his. She also directed both his hands to her breasts, allowing him to fondle them in ways that probably would’ve gotten him kicked out of a typical strip club. But Mary Jane didn’t mind in the slightest. She actually enjoyed his grip. His hands were so strong, which was to be expected for someone who fought villains like the Hobgoblin. That strength soon translated into some very nice touching.

It added to Mary Jane’s incentive to make this the best lap dance she had ever given, as if she needed more at this point. She licked her lips and began dancing on top of him, swaying her upper body to the music while grinding her pelvis against his. She started slowly, favoring a more affectionate touch over outright lust. However, it quickly escalated as she felt the bulge in Peter’s pants grow.

“Ooh! I’d say our bodies really like each other,” said Mary Jane with growing intent in her tone.

“I’d say so too…among other things,” said Peter, already short of breath.

“Glad we’re on the same page. That means I can do things like _this_.”

With her pelvis still roughly grinding against his, Mary Jane leaned in and captured Peter’s lips in a deep kiss – one that involved plenty of tongue. It was another gesture that would’ve gotten them both kicked out of the Hellfire Club if they did it out in the open. That only made it much more meaningful – and much more sensual, for that matter.

The heat between their bodies escalated rapidly as Mary Jane’s movements became more focused and forceful. As they kissed, Peter let his hands roam freely around her upper body. He focused primarily on her breasts, but found himself feeling up other parts of her exposed flesh. He felt along her thighs, her butt, her back, and her perfectly toned core. His strong, powerful grip was so unique – one that embodied more than just superhuman strength. It aroused Mary Jane more than expected, but she gladly embraced it.

“Damn, you’re sexy,” said Peter in between kisses.

“And don’t you dare forget it!” said Mary Jane intently.

“Believe me. I _won’t_.”

Armed with that certainty, the kissing and touching continued for most of the song. Then, towards the end, Mary Jane shifted her body again. This time, she turned around so that she was facing away, allowing her heart-shaped butt to more effectively grind against his pants bulge. Peter let a deep grunt of approval. His hands shifted back to her breasts, giving them a nice squeeze. This sent shivers up through Mary Jane’s body – shivers that further set Peter Parker apart from her typical male clientele.

She followed these sensual feelings, dancing and grinding her body against his. She became increasingly forceful, further escalating Peter’s arousal. She even leaned back at times, kissing him and letting her long red hair drape over his face. She continued letting his hands roam her upper body. However, she didn’t expect him to be content with just that.

Once the song reached a certain point, Mary Jane rose up from the couch and stood over Peter again. She now had a look on her face that was anything but playful. The time for teasing had passed. Now, she was ready to be more serious with her seduction.

“I think it’s time to ditch these cumbersome panties, don’t you?” she said, swaying her hips to further tempt him.

“Well they do look…uncomfortable,” said Peter, making no attempt to hide his eagerness.

“Remember – once these panties come off, they stay off for the rest of the night. My body will be yours to enjoy.”

“Yeah – I haven’t forgotten that either.”

“And rest assured – I have ways of _maximizing_ that enjoyment.”

Mary Jane let Peter’s dazed mind contemplate that while she waited for another song to begin. Once a new beat filled the room, she began dancing again. This time, she focused primarily on moving her hips and butt. However, she didn’t draw it out or get too elaborate with her moves like she did with her top. They were both getting impatient at this point. She needed to be naked for this man.

As the song played and her body moved under Peter’s lustful gaze, Mary Jane turned around shook her butt right in front of his face. Then, as he admired it, she skillfully hooked her thumbs around the sides and slowly slid it down her thighs.

“Sweet mother of Spider-Gods…” he gasped.

It seemed to happen in slow motion – the skimpy G-string trailing down Mary Jane’s legs. Even before they were completely off, she continued swaying and shaking her ass to show off its fully exposed features. Peter was so mesmerized by it that he barely noticed when Mary Jane stepped out of them, kicking off her glass heels in the process.

She let him stay mesmerized by her ass, still shaking it in accord to the music. Eventually, she slowly turned around so Peter could see the full extent of her naked body.

“Mmm…it feels good to be naked. Makes me feel so…free,” said Mary Jane in a sultry voice.

Peter once again attempted to say something, but nothing came out. His mouth just hung open in awe as he took in the sight of a naked Mary Jane Watson.

His eyes ran up and down her exposed form, taking in every possible feature. In the dim, sensual lighting that she had set up, Mary Jane couldn’t have been sexier. She showed off that sexiness, still dancing and moving her body in an amazingly erotic display. At one point, she bent over and clasped her butt – giving him a clear, unobstructed view of her female anatomy. Peter actually blushed at being able to see it so clearly, but that didn’t stop him from admiring it.

This woman clearly took care of herself. There wasn’t a blemish, mole, or mark to be found. She also had groomed herself thoroughly. Every inch of skin from the waist down had been thoroughly waxed, leaving it looking so smooth and clean. The only hair he saw was a small strip of pubic hair above her vaginal opening. This grooming, along with the voluptuous curves of her hips, created the ultimate aura of feminine sexuality.

And Mary Jane fully embraced this aura, sensually feeling up her body as she danced before him – playing with her breasts and fondling her womanhood. As Peter watched her erotic scene unfold, it really started to sink in. This woman was giving herself to him for this whole night.

“I see you have a strong appreciation for the female body, Tiger,” Mary Jane told him as she danced. “Allow me to show my own appreciation.”

“By all means, Ms. Watson,” said Peter with a grin.

“By all means indeed,” she replied with another devious glint.

Once the current song ended, Mary Jane began the next and final part of the lap dance. The next song had a faster, more intense beat. As it got going, she went to work grinding against Peter’s body again – tantalizing him with more of her uncanny sensuality.

She roughly rubbed her now-exposed butt up against his crotch, adding fresh fuel to his growing arousal. She didn’t need to guide his hands either. Having made clear she enjoyed his strong grip, Peter freely grasped and fondled her butt as it grinded against him. He also reached around and explored some of Mary Jane’s newly exposed flesh, boldly reaching between her thighs and feeling around the outer folds of her womanhood. It was usually an act she did not permit unless a client gave her a generous tip, but she made an exception for Peter Parker and she intended to make plenty more.

“Mmm…your touching,” purred Mary Jane.

“Um…want me to stop?” asked Peter, not sure if he was making her anxious.

“Hell no!” she replied.

Showing more erotic energy by the second, Mary Jane continued dancing on top of him – letting him feel the hot touch of her naked flesh. As the song picked up, she turned around so she was facing him – his face once again in line with his breasts. At this point, it wasn’t so much dancing as it was outright foreplay.

She let her breasts press up against his exposed upper body. Her movements became downright aggressive, putting in some extra force into her grinding motions. It sent Peter deeper into a daze – far past the point of being subtle with his desires. As Mary Jane danced and grinded on top of him, he reached around and gave her heart-shaped flesh several firm squeezes. She let out more purrs of appreciation.

Thanks to such heated efforts, Mary Jane Watson accomplished exactly what she set out to do. She got Peter completely aroused. She could now feel a full-fledged erection in his pants. And if the grip he had on her butt were any indication, then he was ready for more. He didn’t just want it. He craved it.

The song eventually ended and the music stopped, indicating that the lap dance had finished. If he were any other client, then she would’ve taken advantage of his arousal – tempting him to empty his wallet to continue the experience. However, Peter Parker wasn’t just a client. He was someone special – someone whose desires she sought to fulfill for all the right reasons.

“What do you say, Tiger? Are you enjoying the show?” she asked playfully, her breasts still pressed up against his chest.

“What can I say? Seriously, I’m…at a loss here,” said Peter, breathless and amazed at what he just witnessed, “but I think the tent I’m pitching in my pants says it all.”

“That it does,” said Mary Jane as the bulge continued to press up against her inner thighs. “If we were in a strip club, then the show would end here. If you wanted it to continue, then we’d have to negotiate very carefully about what sort of _encore_ you’re hoping to get.”

“Except we’re _not_ in a strip club,” Peter pointed out.

“You’re right. We’re not.”

Mary Jane then made it clear that she had no intention of ending her erotic show at this point. She communicated that intention by giving him a soft, sensual kiss. From there, she trailed her luscious lips down his neck and over his chest – revealing the extent of her own arousal. She claimed earlier that she was a very sexual person who went out of her way to enjoy her job. Now, Peter was completely convinced.

As her lips trailed down his chest and torso, Peter leaned back on the couch and rested his arms on the headrest. He then watched as Mary Jane dropped to her knees so that she faced the bulge in his pants that she did such a masterful job of evoking.

“Those pants now look _very_ tight,” she said while fondling the bulge. “Let me help you get them off.”

“Um…sure,” said Peter, stammering again under her seductive touch.

Flashing him a devious gaze, Mary Jane kissed around his lower abdomen as she grasped the sides of his tight-fitting pants. This being the one part of his costume that didn’t get damaged in his fight with Hobgoblin, it was somewhat tricky to get off – especially with the presence of a throbbing erection. Had she been a less experienced prostitute, she would’ve struggled. Having had plenty of experience getting men out of their clothes, this didn’t slow her down in the slightest.

With a hard tug, she pulled the tight fabric down – finally freeing Peter’s penis from its confines. As soon as it popped out, Mary Jane’s eyes widened with intrigue. Now, it was her turn to admire his body.

“Wow! Peter, is being super-endowed another one of your superpowers?” she said to him.

“I uh…don’t think so,” said Peter sheepishly, “but it can be if you want.”

“Oh I know what I want, Tiger. And I know how much you want it too.”

With more urgency, Mary Jane pulled his pants all the way down to Peter’s ankles. Then, she positioned herself in front of him so that his penis was right between her breasts. She began fondling and stroking it, admiring his manhood as though it were a work of art. In her line of work, she had seen penises of all shapes and sizes. But if she could create the perfect penis, then Peter Parker would be her template.

Her fondling evoked a content gasp from Peter. He now clung to the sides of the couch as Mary Jane teased his manhood with her skilled touch. His intrigue with this woman had turned into full-blown lust. He desired this woman in ways he had never desired a woman before. And by luck, chance, or some force more powerful than either, this woman was intent on satisfying every one of those desires.

“Mary Jane…” Peter gasped, struggling to form words under her touch.

“It’s okay, Peter. There’s nothing to negotiate – no rules to lay out – nothing of the sort,” said Mary Jane as she looked up at him with a mischievous look. “I’m going to give you a blowjob now.”

“Um…okay,” was all he could respond with.

“And I’m going to make sure it’s the best blowjob you’ve ever had!” she added intently. “I’m going to suck you so good – make you cum so hard. And when you do – I’m going to lick up every last drop of your cum.”

Peter didn’t even try to respond or make a comment. There’s nothing any heterosexual man could’ve said. This woman made her intentions clear. She was going to do this and she was going to treat it like the most important job in the world. It showed both dedication to her profession and a sensual spirit that Peter had never seen in a woman.

“Now then – sit back, relax, and enjoy it,” she told him. “I’m a professional. Let me do my job.”

“Yes ma’am,” Peter managed to get out.

With music still playing, Mary Jane Watson began giving this unappreciated superhero the pleasure he deserved. Tapping into the skills she had refined since her promiscuous teen years, she grasped his erect manhood with both hands and engulfed his whole manhood into her mouth. Her ability to take so much of his length at once triggered an immediate reaction from Peter.

“Whoa fuck!” he exclaimed. “You…you are a pro.”

Mary Jane barely acknowledged his remark, remaining completely focused – determined to give this man the blowjob she promised. That meant using every trick and technique in her arsenal. Armed with these skills, she began to thoroughly suck Peter’s cock.

He responded very favorably to her efforts, resting his head back against the wall and letting out deep moans of contentment. He even leaned back a bit on the couch, giving her more room with which to work. Mary Jane made good use of it too. Her soft lips slid effortlessly along the length of his shaft. Her tongue skillfully slithered over every feature. She also demonstrated uncanny deep-throating skills, taking more of his length into her mouth than he thought possible. It might as well have been a superpower and she knew how to use it responsibly.

“So good! Ohhh Mary Jane! That feels…so good,” moaned Peter.

It was just the reaction Mary Jane expected and hoped for, but she was not satisfied with his contentment just yet. Within moments, she established a rhythm. Her head bobbed up and down in accord with her sucking. At times, she gazed up at him – flashing him one of her distinctly erotic gazes. He smiled back at her, his expression reflecting the blissful sensations she evoked. And it was just beginning.

True to her skill, Mary Jane started off slowly. In her experience, the male penis was more sensitive than women – and even many men – actually realized. To make for a truly effective blowjob, she couldn’t just suck him until he climaxed. She had to be soft yet thorough, focusing on stimulating certain sensitive areas with just the right amount of force. It allowed the man to savor the pleasure and built up the feeling. Anyone could get a man to orgasm with hard sucking. Mary Jane prided herself on making that orgasm extra special.

Using Peter’s content moans as a guide, Mary Jane steadily escalated the rhythm – sucking and licking a little bit harder with each subsequent motion. In addition, she showed that her hands were as skilled at her mouth. With one hand, she carefully squeezed the base of his penis and gave it a light stroke every time her head bobbed upward. With her other hand, she carefully fondled his balls.

It was one of the lesser known aspects of oral sex, using skilled hands on top of a skilled tongue. In Mary Jane’s experience, too many prostitutes relied on raw sucking to pleasure a man. It might get them off, but it wouldn’t leave them satisfied. And she refused to leave Peter Parker unsatisfied in any capacity.

“Mmm…you like that? Is this the best blowjob you’ve ever had yet?” said Mary Jane, ceasing her sucking and giving his penis a few hard strokes.

“It’s…getting there,” said Peter, already breathless.

“Well hang in there, Tiger. The best is yet to come – literally!”

Peter didn’t even get a chance to laugh at her dirty joke. Mary Jane resumed her oral teasing. This time, she did it harder, adding more pressure with each bob of her head. He could even hear the distinct slurping noises of her sucking over the music, further adding to the erotic setting.

Peter badly wanted to climax at this point. Between Mary Jane’s lap dance and all this oral teasing, his manhood was already throbbing in anticipation. If she had sucked just a little bit harder, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. But she urged him to hang in there and since she was the professional here, he followed her instructions.

“So…so good! Mary Jane – so amazing!” he grunted.

His increasingly desperate grunts told Mary Jane it was time to make the final push. The time for being slow and careful was over. Now, technique gave way to raw lust as she guided him to the brink of ecstasy.

She sucked him harder and faster, adding more pressure with her lips as they slid along his shaft. She also licked harder, focusing on the more sensitive areas of his penis right around the tip. In addition, she used both hands to squeeze and stroke the base of his cock. With his length now covered in her saliva, her every stroke was smoother and more efficient.

With harder teasing came more intense sensations. She could feel Peter’s body react to each shot of pleasure. His hands soon found their way to her head – his fingers gliding through her red hair as her head bobbed up and down his length. At no point was there any strain in his reactions. Mary Jane was able to walk that fine line between sucking him hard and sucking him to the point of strain. It was an easy line to cross, even for a professional. But she walked it masterfully, ensuring that there would only be pleasure for his pending release.

“Getting…getting close!” grunted Peter. “Mary Jane, I…I’m getting close!”

She sensed it too. She could actually feel the veins of his penis throbbing around her lips as she sucked him. He was about to cum and cum hard. And Mary Jane was ready for it.

“You ready, Tiger? You ready to cum?” she said as she kept stroking him.

“Ohhh yeah! I’m ready…so ready!” exclaimed Peter.

“Then do it. Cum! I want you to cum all over me!” Mary Jane urged.

To send him over that final threshold, Mary Jane shoved Peter’s cock between her breasts and mashed them together – surrounding his throbbing manhood in a fleshy vice. It was the final act of her elaborate efforts – one that culminated in that special brand of ecstasy that Mary Jane prided herself on evoking.

It unfolded in a powerful, overwhelming moment. Peter closed his eyes and threw his head back as he let out one long moan of euphoria. He actually hit his head on the back of the wall in the process, but he didn’t even feel it. His grip on Mary Jane’s head tightened as he felt his manhood burn with pleasure. That pleasure soon shot up through his body, spreading like a wildfire. As these intense sensations flowed through him, his manhood released its load of manly fluid.

Streams of semen shot out from the top of his dick, splattering onto Mary Jane’s face. She kept her mouth open so she could catch most of it, but some dripped down her chin and onto her breasts. As the fluid poured out, she kept pushing her breasts together and sliding them along the length of his dick – ensuring every last drop came out.

It ended up getting pretty messy. The sheer volume of his release surprised even Peter. But true to her word, Mary Jane licked up every last drop of his cum. She even gathered it with her fingers and licked it up as though it were frosting from a cake.

“Mmm…your cum tastes so yummy,” she said in a sultry voice. “It’s sweet – just like you, Peter Parker.”

Peter barely heard her, still dazed by this flood of ecstasy. But he opened his eyes just in time to see her sucking up the remaining drops of his cum. Even if it was messy, Mary Jane still found a way to make it look unbelievably erotic.

She kept his manhood securely between her breasts for the duration of his climax, ensuring he enjoyed every last moment of pleasure. When the feeling finally passed, Peter let go of Mary Jane’s head and slumped back on the couch – feeling a sense of contentment he hadn’t felt in his adult life. Still breathing heavily, his arms and legs went limp. Every muscle in his body relaxed. Gazing down at Mary Jan, who was still affectionately caressing his manhood, he couldn’t have felt more satisfied.

“Wow. That was just…wow,” said Peter with as big a grin as he could manage at this point.

“I take it that means I did my job,” said Mary Jane.

“And then some!” Peter replied. “You did say you were going to give me the best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

“And did I?”

“Well, you’re a woman of your word. I can now say that pretty definitively.”

“Coming from an actual superhero, that means a lot to me.”

Mary Jane smiled up at Peter with a mix of pride and affection. She set out to give this man the best erotic show he had ever seen and she succeeded. Beyond just doing her job, she took a unique satisfaction in satisfying this man.

Mary Jane Watson had done plenty of elaborate strip shows before. A great many of them also ended in her giving a blowjob to a client – usually after he agreed to a generous tip. This was different. Peter Parker was no ordinary client. This man saved her life. This man saved the lives of innocent people on the regular basis. Doing this for him – absent of any money or agenda – gave her a unique feeling and not just because it had been a while since she blew a guy for free.

As she contemplated this feeling, she released her hold on Peter’s manhood. Now somewhat sensitive, it needed time to rest and recover. After wiping her face of saliva and semen, Mary Jane sat back down on the couch with him. She casually draped her legs over his thighs and snaked her arms around his neck. With her gentle touch, she conveyed to him a special, non-sexual kind of affection – the kind she didn’t usually share with clients.

“That was one hell of a show,” said Peter. “The striptease, the lap dance, and the…extras – it was fucking amazing.”

“It couldn’t be anything less. You are the Amazing Spider-Man, after all,” quipped Mary Jane.

“Being amazing doesn’t usually feel this good,” he said, “and it sure as hell doesn’t lead to naked women in my arms.”

“Well for men who save lives and fight psychos in goblin masks, it damn well ought to!”

They both laughed. At this point, the music had stopped and a brief silence had settled between them. But as Peter enjoyed his contentment – and the naked woman in his arms – his gazed drifted back to the window. There was still plenty of police activity going on outside. Chances were it would continue well into the night, as was often the case when someone like Hobgoblin attacked. It reminded him how fleeting such contentment could be.

“Your heart is in the right place, Mary Jane – and no, I wasn’t referring to your boobs either,” said Peter.

“I believe you…to a point,” she replied in a humored tone.

“But you should know that even people with good hearts tend to suffer when they get close to Spider-Man,” he said in a more serious tone. “Being around me – even for just one night – it can make your life dangerous.”

“Peter, if you’re trying to scare me off, it’s _not_ going to work.”

She then cupped his chin and turned his head, making him face her again.

“Look at me,” she said. “Look at the life I live. I’m a prostitute. I’m _always_ in danger.”

“Spider-Man tends to attract a _special_ kind of danger,” he told her.

“And I tend to attract special kinds of attention – be it from the police or wannabe gangsters like Hammerhead or the Kingpin,” she retorted. “I gave up living a life of safety and comfort long ago. And yes, I do have my share of regrets. But what I just did for you – and why I did it – that’s not one of them.”

She had a special strength to her voice – one Peter had never heard in a woman before. She already demonstrated that strength by saving him when she didn’t have to. The more she willingly embraced him – even in the form of an elaborate erotic show – the more impresive that strength became. It convinced Peter that there was more to this woman than her chosen profession and the choices that led her to it.

He gave up warning her about the dangers of being close to Spider-Man. Those dangers would not scare Mary Jane Watson away from him. He certainly didn’t mind being close to her. He found himself slipping an arm around her waist, feeling up the voluptuous curves of her body. It felt good embracing someone again – especially a beautiful naked woman with the uncanny sex-appeal of Mary Jane. He hadn’t dared to embrace someone like this since Gwen Stacy died and this woman dared to embrace him back. Not only that, she dared to do more than embrace.

“Now then – if you’re done catching your breath and second-guessing yourself, then I’d like to continue with your VIP treatment,” said Mary Jane, once again sounding seductive. “If I recall, I promised you more than a striptease, a lap dance, and a blowjob.”

“I haven’t forgotten. You promised me a lot,” said Peter with a grin.

“And I intend to deliver on every one of those promises – the next one being a nice, hot shower. I’m sure your battle with Hobgoblin left you feeling dirty anyways.”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to get cleaned up, especially if I’m going to enjoy the company of a beautiful woman tonight,” he said with a casual shrug.

“Then get up, follow me, and I’ll prepare you for a good, _thorough_ cleaning,” she said.

“How _thorough_ are we talking here?”

“That depends.”

“On what?” asked Peter, sensing some very sensual subtext.

“On whether we need to do more than just clean,” she replied.

There were any number of lurid connotations to her words. Peter liked to think he could surmise her intentions like any other horny man, but this woman took being sexy to a whole new level. He honestly couldn’t imagine what else she had in store for him with this VIP treatment of hers. All he knew was he wanted to find out.

Sensing his eagerness, Mary Jane got off his lap and rose up from the couch. She then extended his hand and helped him back to his feet – allowing him to step out of his pants and boots in the process. Now standing together – fully nude and with no intention of wearing much of anything for the rest of the night –Mary Jane was ready to fulfill the next part of her promise.

“So…are you ready, Tiger?” she asked him, once again tempting him in ways no man could resist.

“Lead the way, Ms. Watson. You are the professional, after all,” said Peter.

“Damn straight, I am. And for what I have planned for you, I’ll have to utilize some of my more _specialized_ talents.”

* * *

**Up Next: The Shower**


	4. The Shower

** Spider-Man and the Prostitute  
Chapter 4: The Shower **

* * *

**Mary Jane’s Apartment – Bathroom**

Peter eagerly followed Mary Jane into her bathroom, not knowing what to expect. She had made it abundantly clear at this point that she was serious about her stated goal. She was going to give him the greatest night of pleasure that a professional sex worker has ever given a man and he had no intention of impeding that goal.

“Can I assume this shower you’ve proposed involves more than just good hygiene?” asked Peter.

“Assume anything you want, Tiger. Just expect to enjoy every second of it,” said Mary Jane boldly, holding his hand and shaking her butt as she led the way.

“I would, but you keep exceeding my expectations.”

“And I don’t intend to stop,” she replied, “and a nice, hot shower is part of that process.”

Her voice was as serious as it was seductive. Peter stopped trying to seek answers. However Mary Jane intended to go about this shower, he didn’t doubt for a second that she would get the job done.

Still fully naked from her earlier show, he and Mary Jane entered the bathroom. She then turned on the light to reveal that her bathroom had definitely undergone some renovations. For one, it was much more spacious than the average New York City apartment. There was actually room for two people to walk around, which was jarring for anyone who had ever lived in a cramped apartment. Beyond the space, it had a typical counter with a sink – albeit with much nicer fixtures than he could ever afford on a photographer’s salary. It also had a shower that looked large enough for two people. This heavily implied that Mary Jane had entertained clients in the shower before. Her sexual talents didn’t just extend to bedrooms, couches, and strip clubs.

“Wow. And just like that, my expectations are already exceeded,” said Peter as he looked around. “This is nice – too nice to be a standard New York bathroom.”

“I may have made some modifications,” said Mary Jane coyly.

“So you entertain your… _customers_ here?”

“Only those willing to pay extra for a more _intimate_ experience,” she answered. “Granted, the typical New Yorker can’t afford that kind of experience. That’s why I try to make it worth every penny.”

While Peter admired the work she put into this bathroom, she opened a nearby linin closet and retrieved the supplies she would need to make this work. This included the essentials, such as two large white towels which she set on the toilet. It also included some of her more _specialized_ tools. These included a padded stool, a large bath sheet, and special bottle of massage oil. How she put these tools was the difference between a simple, relaxing shower and another unique, sensual experience.

“So…how is this going to work?” asked Peter upon noticing her activities. “I thought we were taking a shower.”

“We are,” said Mary Jane, “but first, we must make some _preparations_.”

“What kind of preparations?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

Mary Jane wasted little time setting up the first part of this experience. She laid the bath sheet out on the floor, placed the stool in the middle, and set the bottle of the massage oil on the counter next to the sink. Once everything was set up, she turned to Peter and flashed him another tempting gaze.

“Have a seat,” she told him.

He didn’t ask questions this time. He just did as she instructed. Mary Jane had done plenty to earn his trust at this point. That would definitely come in handy for later, especially if her plan to satisfy him got bolder.

“You didn’t just work up a sweat fighting Hobgoblin and saving my life. You also took a beating,” said Mary Jane.

“It’s not the worst beating I’ve taken, but yeah – you could say I’m a little sore,” said Peter, already liking where she was going with this.

“That’s why I’m going to give you a quick massage,” she said, “but not just any massage. You need one with the special Mary Jane touch!”

“I’m already a big fan of that touch,” he said, “but shouldn’t I be lying down or something?”

“This isn’t the kind you lay down on your back for. We’ll be doing plenty of that in the bedroom later on anyways. For this, you need to be upright. It’ll make it easier to stretch. It’ll also make it easier to use the _special_ technique I intend to employ.”

“ _Special_ huh?” said Peter with great intrigue.

“You’re not going to ask about it?” Mary Jane teased.

“Not this time. I’d rather you show me rather than tell.”

Mary Jane grinned at his subtle undertone. He was really starting to get into it – this sensual, erotic mood. She got the sense Peter didn’t get in this mood very often. She imagined being Spider-Man made that difficult. His eagerness to embrace it hinted he appreciated such a mood more than most.

As he sat on the stool and got comfortable, Mary Jane turned on the sink and filled it up with hot water. She then set the unopened bottle of massage oil in the water to heat it up. While it warmed, she adjusted the lighting – using the dimmer switch next to the door to create a more sensual environment. She could already hear him settling into this environment. She let herself enjoy it too – more so than she usually did with clients. For someone as special as Peter Parker, this could only help her achieve her goal.

“Take a few deep breaths, stretch a little, and get comfortable. We’ll begin in a moment,” said Mary Jane.

“Yes ma’am. You’re still the professional here,” said Peter curtly.

“And don’t you forget it,” she said proudly. “Part of being a professional is assessing my client. Every client is different. Everyone’s needs are different. And I pride myself on my ability to fulfill those needs.”

Once she got the lighting just right, Mary Jane went to work. She turned off the water in her sink and let the massage oil heat up for a bit longer. While she waited, she walked around Peter – even doing a little sensual posing at times, which he definitely appreciated. She treated this like an extension of her earlier performance, but she also took time to heighten the intimacy of this experience.

As Mary Jane casually walked around the naked man before her, she trailed her soft hands over his nude body – paying special attention to his arms, his chest, and his back. In the process, she gained a greater appreciation for just how fit this man was. Having serviced her share of professional athletes, she could safely say he was right up there with an Olympic swimmer. She shouldn’t have been surprised – figuring that being a superhero made being in shape a requirement. That didn’t make Peter’s body any less appealing.

But as Mary Jane traced her hand around his back, she noticed some features that weren’t typical of a professional athlete. She saw a number scars and bruises. Most were small, but a few were larger. One in particular stood out because it also looked recent.

“Wow. Looks like Spider-Man tends to take a beating,” Mary Jane commented.

“Comes with the job,” said Peter. “Some days are worse than others.”

“This one looks like it came directly from Hobgoblin,” she said as she carefully touched the bruise. “If I had known it was there, I’d have treated it sooner.”

“It’s okay. It looks worse than it feels.”

“Well I’m not a nurse, but I can find ways to aid the healing process.”

“You already are,” said Peter.

Showing off more of her amazing capacity for sexiness and affection, Mary Jane snaked her arms around him from behind and embraced him. Her hands lightly roamed around his chest while she rested her chin on his shoulder. She was still very soft and gentle, lightly caressing his well-toned muscles – as if to get a feel for his body’s structure. At time, her touch slipped lower – passing just above his penis, which already looked fully recovered from his previous climax. That would make what she had planned a lot easier and lot more enjoyable.

“I want you to close your eyes now,” said Mary Jane, whispering into his ear in a low, intimate tone. “Keep breathing deep and rest as many muscles as you can. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“I’m certain you will,” he replied.

“You damn well ought to be at this point.”

Her playful yet sultry teasing gave Peter even more incentive, as if he needed any. He did as she instructed, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing. Mary Jane continued embracing him, trailing her hands up along his upper body. She also lightly kissed around his neck while letting her breasts push up against his back. She felt him settle into a more relaxed state – one that would allow him to receive the full effect of her massage.

Once in this state, Mary Jane broke the embrace and retrieved the bottle of massage oil she had placed in the sink. By now, it was nice and warm. When she opened it, she took a whiff of the thick, exotic aroma. She also let Peter smell it too, who seemed to appreciate it as well. For what she paid for this stuff, it better smell good. That same cost gave her more incentive to make use of every drop, as if she needed more at this point either.

With the utmost care, she poured a healthy dab on her left hand and a few more on her breasts. She then skillfully spread it around her upper body, giving it a nice glow in the dim lighting. After applying a bit more to ensure the majority of her upper body was covered, she got behind Peter again and poured a few dabs on his shoulders.

“Ooh that’s nice and warm,” said Peter, reacting favorably already.

“You’re talking about the lotion, right?” she joked.

“You’ve got a dirty mind, you know that?”

“Given my line of work – of course I do.”

“Did I say I minded?” he quipped.

They each laughed playfully as Mary Jane applied more lotion to his shoulders and upper back. Peter let out a soft moan of contentment as he felt the warm fluid trail down his back. It wasn’t too hot, but it was warm enough to relax some of the muscles that often took a lot of punishment while dealing with Spider-Man’s enemies. Then, as Mary Jane began spreading the lotion around with her hands, that relaxing feeling evolved into something even better.

“So tense – so sore – so much distress,” she said as she ran her hands over his shoulders and upper back. “I’m going to wash it all away, Peter Parker – heal you as only I can.”

Her voice alone could’ve healed him, even on his worst of days. With skill every bit as impressive as her lap dancing performance, Mary Jane thoroughly massaged his back. It wasn’t nearly as theatric as a striptease or a lap dance. She was like a master surgeon, locating certain muscles and rubbing them with just the right amount of force.

Mary Jane also paid extra attention to his bruises and scars, especially the one Hobgoblin left earlier. She showed even more skill here, rubbing it in a way that seemed to wash away any pain or soreness that might or lingered. It was like magic. And having worked alongside the Sorcerer Supreme himself, that was saying something.

She never got to forceful or rough. She treated his body with the utmost care. It felt more than the product of a skilled hand. It felt genuinely intimate. Peter’s back and core muscles shifted under this touch, not used to such a tender and thorough care. This woman found muscles he didn’t even know existed and massaged them in ways that defied his understanding of human physiology.

Mary Jane even used her own physiology to great effect, leaning over him and rubbing her breasts against his oily back. This sent a different kind of healing energy through Peter’s body – one that did much more than help him relax.

“Mmm…is this your special way of _aiding_ the healing process?” asked Peter.

“It’s one of the ways,” replied Mary Jane.

“Well, it’s working.”

“Good to know,” she said.

Encouraged by his reaction, Mary Jane’s efforts grew bolder. With her breasts still pressed up against his back, she embraced him again – reaching around his torso and rubbing her oil-covered hands over his chest and arms. She listened as he let out soft moans of contentment – his body shifting in accord with her every relaxing touch. And the more she touched this man, the more she escalated her own desire.

While it was not unusual for her to get aroused during a sensual massage, there was something special about Peter Parker. She felt it in areas other than her inner thighs. The way he reacted to her touch and the way she felt when she touched him – it triggered something beyond basic sexual desire. In Mary Jane’s experience selling sexual services, unfamiliar feelings and desires were dangerous. But none of those feelings ever felt this right before.

She followed these growing desires, now seeking to do more than just touch. Mary Jane retrieved the bottle of oil from the sink again and poured more of it on her body and Peter’s. She let herself get much messier this time, pouring a more generous amount down Peter’s shoulders, chest, and torso. She ended up using more than she intended, but for this man it was worth it. Soon, his manly physique glistened in the sensual lighting, further escalating Mary Jane’s desires.

“Such a strong sensual man,” Mary Jane found herself saying. “I don’t think you know how special you are, Peter Parker.”

He didn’t respond. She didn’t even know if she heard him. He was so relaxed at this point that the world around him became limited to her touch and his growing desires. It was a testament to her skilled hands, but she wasn’t done employing that skill.

Following her own desires, Mary Jane continued the massage – this time being much more thorough with her efforts. She walked around him with unparalleled focus, rubbing around every sensitive muscle she could find. She continued to spread the oil over his manly flesh, guiding it down his arms and all the way to his wrists. The tone and strength in his muscles was apparent. She remembered seeing on the news once that Spider-Man could lift a car with these muscles. Being able to touch them like this and feel their strength further added to Mary Jane’s focus and excitement.

“All that strength – yet still so vulnerable,” she said under her breath. “You need this even more than I thought…and so do I.”

She quickly grew more eager with her touching, spreading more of the oil around his chest, neck, and shoulders. Peter’s eyes remained closed, but a content smile never left his face. She just smiled back as she kept working down his body, eventually making her way to his perfectly cut abs and well-toned thighs. She went all the way down to his toes, even giving his feet some attention. Peter let out another moan of contentment. With almost his entire body now covered in the massage oil, he couldn’t have been more content.

“You’re very…thorough,” said Peter through his contentment.

“That’s the point, Tiger,” replied Mary Jane, “but there’s still one part I haven’t treated yet.”

After kneeling down to focus on his feet, she rose up – guiding her hands up his legs in the process. Her hands eventually found their way to his penis. Using the remnants of the oil that now covered his body, Mary Jane carefully and skillfully rubbed his manhood. Peter let out another content moan, this time louder than before. And much to her pleasant surprise, it didn’t take much rubbing to get him semi-erect again.

“Ooh! Looks like I saved the best for last,” said Mary Jane as she leaned over him, her breasts in his face once more, “and it looks like it’s ahead of schedule, so to speak.”

“You almost sound…surprised,” said Peter.

“I am. It usually takes much longer for a man to get another hard-on going – especially after one of my professional-caliber blowjobs.”

“Well I’m not most men…in more ways than one,” he reminded her.

“And you just keep finding new ways to show that. Tell me, how exactly do your powers affect certain _processes_?”

Mary Jane sounded genuinely intrigued, but she made it difficult for Peter to answer. The way she kept stroking his cock while leaning against him with her naked body – it was almost impossible for any man to concentrate. A great deal of blood was already diverting from his brain to his lower body. Never-the-less, he attempted to respond. Mary Jane wasn’t the first woman to notice this effect. However, she might be the first to really test it.

“I’m uh…not entirely sure,” said Peter, doing his best to sound coherent while a beautiful woman stroked his cock. “My powers effect my body in a lot of ways…including my dick.”

“I’ll say,” said Mary Jane, now rubbing a little harder.

“I…I think it has to do with my stamina. Being Spider-Man…gives me a lot of stamina. Running faster, jumping higher, hitting harder – it requires a lot of stamina.”

“I’m sure it does,” she teased.

“I uh…I also heal faster than normal. So I guess – I guess I recover faster when I blow my load.”

“Really? How fast? Have you ever _tested_ it?”

Now she sounded less intrigued and more aroused by it. Peter figured she dealt with a lot of men who couldn’t control themselves once they got aroused. However, she was asking about certain aspects of his powers he rarely discussed. If this woman hadn’t made him feel so relaxed, he might have avoided this subject entirely. For a woman like Mary Jane Watson, however, he gladly made an exception.

“I might have…on more than a few occasions – mostly during my awkward teen years,” he told her. “I’ve had girlfriends…lovers. They uh…take notice. But…”

“They never dared to explore it,” Mary Jane surmised.

“Well it’s…not like I asked them to,” said Peter awkwardly.

“But what if one of them wanted you to? What if a woman wanted you to use your Spider-Powered sexual stamina? How far do you think you could take it?”

It was a daring question. It sounded like a dirty joke on the surface, but Mary Jane was dead serious. This time, Peter couldn’t answer. Too little blood was getting to his brain. His erection at this point was almost as hard as the one he had earlier during Mary Jane’s lap dance. In addition to his arousal, his desire for this woman was still strong and growing stronger by the moment.

“You don’t have to answer. It’s just something to think about – something that might come into play,” she told him.

Peter responded with another content moan, but he got his point across. Mary Jane could also sense that desire and not just through his erection. By now, she had massaged pretty much his entire body. If he had any lingering soreness from his battle with Hobgoblin, it had since melted away. He was as relaxed as he was aroused, but that didn’t stop Mary Jane from pushing the envelope.

As descended deeper into this state, she embraced him again – snaking her arms around his neck and slipping onto his lap – allowing their oily, naked bodies to mesh more intimately. Peter instinctively held onto her waist for balance, allowing her to playfully grind her body against his – further adding to his arousal. But it didn’t just affect him.

In feeling her naked body against his and contemplating the extent of his super-powered sexual stamina, Mary Jane contemplated how to utilize these skills. She actually felt herself moisten at the prospect of being with a man who could fuck longer and harder than any even a professional athlete. It didn’t just make her job as a prostitute easier. It appealed to the woman in her who just really loved sex. It led her to revise parts of her plan for this man tonight. If all went well, she would get every bit as much pleasure out of this as he did.

“Open your eyes, Tiger,” Mary Jane told him, still in an embrace.

Peter did just as she asked. Even seeing her naked and covered in massage oil didn’t do justice to how beautiful she was.

“I think it’s safe to say you’re healed and relaxed now,” she said.

“Yeah…I’d say so,” said Peter with a grin.

“You’re also so greasy and dirty.”

“So are you,” he pointed out coyly.

“That’s why we’re going to shower together. With my help, you’ll be nice and clean.”

“What about you?”

“Well that depends,” said Mary Jane curtly.

“On what?” he asked.

“On just how _dirty_ I’ll need to be to get the job done!”

This woman’s knack for sexual innuendo continued to astonish Peter. Only Mary Jane Watson could make being dirty sound so appealing. Still needing a shower – both after his battle with Hobgoblin and the oily massage she just gave him – he continued to follow her seductive whims.

Upon slipping off his lap, Mary Jane grasped his hand and guided him back to his feet. She then pushed the stool aside with her foot and led him over to the shower. As he remained close, she reached in and turned it on – making sure to bend over and shake her perfectly-shaped butt at him in the process. He grinned playfully and grasped it with his hand, having far fewer reservations than earlier. This woman made it clear she enjoyed intimate contact and he was more than happy to abide.

“Damn, you’ve got a nice ass, Mary Jane,” said Peter.

“I know,” said Mary Jane proudly. “I promise you’ll enjoy it even more soon enough.”

Peter, didn’t doubt her for a second. He was already very much aroused, his penis almost fully erect. His more lustful inclinations urged him to satisfy his desires, but he remained patient – trusting that Mary Jane knew how to satisfy them in a much more effective manner.

Once the water from the shower warmed up, she opened the door and led him inside. Together, they entered a hot, steamy environment – one perfectly in line with the sensual ambience Mary Jane had established. She led him right under the showerhead so that the hot torrent of water poured down his naked body. It didn’t just wash away the dirt and the massage oil. It was deeply invigorating.

“Ah I feel cleaner already,” said Peter. “This definitely beats showering back at my apartment. The water is actually hot!”

“You mean to tell me Spider-Man lives in a place without a decent shower?” said Mary Jane.

“That’s what I’m telling you,” he replied.

“Well that’s just unacceptable!” she said, pretending to be outraged. “Tonight, you’re going to get the pampering you deserve.”

As Peter stood under the shower head and let the water cascade down his body, Mary Jane went to work. She retrieved a bottle of body wash from her vast assortment of toiletries. Just as she did with her massages, Mary Jane paid extra for the premium brand. For clients who paid handsomely to shower with a beautiful woman, she made sure they got their money’s worth. For Peter Parker, she could spare no expense.

After opening the bottle, she splashed some of the water on her body to help wash away some of the oil. Then, she applied some to her hands and onto Peter’s chest. And with the same thorough care she demonstrated earlier, she formed a generous amount of suds on both his body and hers.

“I’m gonna get you nice and clean, Spider-Man,” said Mary Jane playfully. “You’re gonna feel all good and refreshed – ready for more goblin battles.”

“At the rate you’re going, I’ll be ready to take on an army of Hobgoblins!” said Peter confidently.

“Seeing as how one tried to kill me tonight, I guess that makes my job all the more important.”

Mary Jane still maintained the aura of a professional sex worker – one who knew how to maximize her sex appeal while maximizing her customer’s experience. She was as dedicated to her job as he was to being Spider-Man. Something about that made Peter feel even luckier.

With a greater sense of urgency than earlier, Mary Jane worked the suds of soap all over Peter’s body. She backed him away from the pouring water for a moment so she could make sure every part from the neck down was washed. She started from his chest and worked her way over his arms, shoulders, and upper back. She then applied more soap and lathered up his lower back, spreading the suds around his thighs, torso, and legs – paying extra attention to his butt, much to Peter’s approval. Within moments, he was covered in soapy suds. But Mary Jane didn’t just stop there.

“Now for a good scrubbing!” she said eagerly. “Lift your arms.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Peter obediently.

He did as she asked and gave Mary Jane more room to work with. Using the same techniques she demonstrated earlier, she began skillfully working her hands all over Peter’s soapy body. She carefully maneuvered around, like an artist carefully crafting a masterpiece. And just as she had done with her massage and her lap dance, she put her ample breasts to good use and used them to spread the soap and wash his body. At one point, she pressed them up against his chest while she rubbed soap on his rigid manhood. At another, she slipped behind him and reached around – caressing his chest and lightly kissing around his wet face.

It was all so sensual and intimate. While the massage helped him relax, watching Mary Jane tend to his body like this added extra fuel to Peter’s growing desire. He wanted this woman so bad that his hands began trembling. Sensing his desire, Mary Jane got back in front of him and embraced him – allowing some of the soap from his body to transfer to hers. He instinctively returned the favor, eagerly hugging her naked body closer to his – causing his erect manhood to press up against her thighs. As they embraced, the mood became less playful and more intimate.

“Enjoying yourself, Tiger?” said Mary Jane in a deep tone.

“God yes,” replied Peter, matching her tone as best he could.

“But I sense you want more. I sense you want to play a more _active_ role.”

“Your senses are good. It’s like a much sexier version of my spider-sense.”

“Well you’ve been so well-behaved, even for a superhero,” she said, “and since I’ve explored your body so thoroughly, why don’t you explore mine?”

Peter smiled eagerly at the prospect. His hands stopped trembling – now feeling a renewed focus. He had a naked woman in a shower with him – one with a body he had already come to appreciate. Now, he had a chance to appreciate it even more.

Aiding him in his efforts, Mary Jane retrieved the bottle of soap again and handed it to him. Peter didn’t need any further instructions. He broke the embrace and promptly poured a generous amount on his hands. Then, with Mary Jane standing half-way under the showerhead, he began slathering it onto her naked body.

“Mmm…looks like you need a good scrubbing too, Ms. Watson,” said Peter, trying in vain to sound as sexy as her.

“I trust you with my life, Mr. Parker. I certainly trust you to clean my body,” replied Mary Jane.

Taking that task to heart, Peter built up some suds and spread them all over her body. He started with her breasts, which she had been so fond of using earlier. His strong grip evoked a soft purr from her, which helped encourage him.

In an effort to match the same care Mary Jane had shown with him, Peter spread the suds from head to toe – treating her body like the perfect work of art that it was. He spread the suds to other parts of her body, guiding them over her arms, neck, and lower back. As he worked his way down her lower body, he slowed down a bit so he could explore her voluptuous curves – paying extra attention to her thighs and butt. Mary Jane even acknowledged that attention by shaking it so he could watch it bounce.

“So dirty yet so sexy,” said Peter distantly as he gripped her butt.

“That’s a nice way of summing up my butt,” chuckled Mary Jane.

Peter laughed and got more playful with his touching, fondling and teasing her butt before working his way back up. He guided his hands up from her calves all the way back to her shoulders, affectionately caressing every muscle he could along the way. This evoked a soft purr from Mary Jane. The notion that he could make a woman like this feel good excited him even more.

That excitement quickly transformed into greater desire as his hands reached her shoulders. Still standing behind her, Mary Jane showed her appreciation for his touch – leaning back into his grasp – her butt rubbing against his hardened manhood. Sensing she craved more of his touch, Peter reached around with his powerful arms and took her in an embrace. His hands soon found their way back to her breasts, which he gave another firm squeeze. She let out another content purr at the feeling of his grip, reaching back and affectionately caressing his face. No longer just playful touching, their gestures towards one another became full-fledged foreplay.

It evoked more feelings and desires than Mary Jane expected. Being in the arms of a handsome man and having her breasts caressed was bound to provoke a response from her body. She was such a sexual woman. She figured it would happen at some point with this man, but she never imagined it would be this strong. It effectively obscured her once laser-like focus on pleasing this man. Now, her own desires for pleasure began to take hold.

“Peter – such strong hands,” Mary Jane gasped. “Please…touch me more.”

“You mean like this?” grinned Peter, now whispering into her ear like she had done earlier.

He gave her breasts another firm squeeze. He also began kneading them in a way that sent blissful shivers through her body. It felt good, but she still wanted more.

“No…like _this_ ,” she said.

Regaining some of her focus, Mary Jane placed her hand over Peter’s and guided it down from her breasts and into the area between her legs. As soon as she felt his hand make contact with the outer folds of her womanhood, she let out a much sharper gasp – one that both surprised and encouraged Peter.

“Here – touch me here! Touch my pussy!” Mary Jane urged him.

“Um…okay,” replied Peter, too captivated by her reaction to question it.

Keeping her hand atop his, Mary Jane urged him to fondle her most intimate areas. He was careful – much more so than most men she let touch her like this. But most men didn’t evoke this kind of desire in her. She encouraged him to show the same fondness for her pussy as he did for her breasts and butt. She soon had him stroking and caressing her folds, heightening her arousal and sending shots of blissful pleasure up through her body.

“Mmm…like that! Just like that!” she gasped.

“Wow. You’re getting…really wet,” said Peter as he felt the growing heat between her legs.

“It’s for…a reason, Tiger – a good one.”

Even through her content gasps, she still sounded so seductive and mischievous. She still had a plan. Peter wasn’t sure that him fondling her like this was part of that plan, but she sure enjoyed it and he enjoyed making her moan like this. With her arousal now almost as intense as his own, he was ready for whatever came next in this elaborate plan of hers.

Mary Jane ended up having to revise that plan again. With their bodies still covered in soapy suds, she originally intended to take turns washing each other off. However, her desire was so great at this point that she didn’t think she could wait for that long. She was prepared to skip a few steps in order to satisfy these desires that had consumed them both.

After letting him fondle her pussy a bit longer, she removed his hand and turned around – never leaving his embrace. Now facing him again, she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his in a powerful kiss – one that helped communicate the extent of her desire. Peter returned the intensity, tightening his grip on her.

His hands squeezed her butt and her breasts pressed up against his chest again. The feeling of their slick, soapy bodies rubbing up against one another sealed it. This wasn’t just about giving this man the best service a prostitute had ever given a client. This was about satisfying both their desires.

“Peter…I want you to fuck me now,” said Mary Jane intently upon breaking the kiss. “More specifically…I want you to fuck my ass.”

“Your…your ass?” asked Peter, already breathless.

“Yes. I usually don’t offer it during a shower. I usually charge extra and require a condom. But for you – no charges, no requirements – just fuck my ass! Fuck it until you cum!”

Her tone left little room for argument. Her desire was every bit as strong as Peter’s. And this shared desire left him with few reservations.

Mary Jane gave him another hard kiss to add to his certainty. Peter even squeezed her butt a little harder in anticipation. As they kissed, she guided him back against the polished walls of her shower so that she was effectively pinned. She let Peter use this extra leverage to more thoroughly grope her naked body. She also rubbed her thigh up against his manhood, making sure it was fully erect. Finally, she broke the kiss and turned around – presenting her perfectly shaped butt to him.

Peter, following both his desires and the whims of this insanely beautiful woman, actually stumbled somewhat as their bodies shifted – which was quite a feat for someone with spider-powers. He eventually got into position, placing one hand on her butt and guiding his erect penis to her waiting butt. Mary Jane, now leaning up against the wall, spread her legs slightly – allowing him to guide the tip right up to her hole.

“Okay. I’m ready,” said Peter. “Do we um…need any lube or something?”

“No. It’s fine. The soap should be enough,” Mary Jane assured him.

“Are you sure?” he asked with a slight touch of reservation.

“I’m sure, damn it! I’ve been fucked in the ass before. I can handle it! Just stick it in already! I want to feel your cock inside my ass!”

There was a distinct desperation in her voice – one that couldn’t just be from her doing her job as a prostitute. She really wanted this. She was every bit the sexual dynamo she claimed to be. Peter didn’t know a woman like Mary Jane could exist outside his fantasies, but here she was – begging him to fuck her ass.

Not giving it another thought, Peter carefully moved his hips forward and inserted his hardened cock into Mary Jane’s asshole. It was pretty tight, surrounding his manhood in a vice of flesh. It felt so good, but he was still careful. He didn’t have a lot of experience with anal sex. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt this woman who had already given him so much pleasure.

He felt Mary Jane’s body tensed somewhat as he pushed deeper into her. However, she quickly relaxed and the presence of the soap helped make the process smoother than expected. He soon felt her inner muscles stretch accordingly, allowing him to thrust it in all the way.

“It’s in. It’s all the way in!” gasped Mary Jane.

“Mary Jane – your ass is…so tight!” said Peter, still taking in the feeling.

“Then what are you waiting for? Start fucking it!” she exclaimed.

Heeding her demanding desires, as well as his own, Peter began working his dick inside the tight confines of Mary Jane’s ass. Her rectal muscles squeezed and tensed around his manhood, sending sharp shots of pleasure up through his body. As his rigid length slithered and penetrated her depths, Mary Jane let out deep moans of pleasure. If there had been any discomfort at all, then it was long gone.

Assured that Mary Jane’s reaction was one of pleasure, Peter followed his more lustful desires and fucked her harder. He moved his hips back and forth, repeatedly thrusting into her so that his pelvis smacked right up against her butt – their naked flesh colliding in each movement. It was very hot, very erotic, and very pleasurable. Before long, their wet, naked bodies rocked together in a vigorous rhythm.

“Yes! Ohhh yes! Just like that! Fuck my ass…just like that!” Mary Jane exclaimed.

“Ooh Mary Jane! Your ass is…so good – so fucking good!” grunted Peter.

“Yeah! Tell me you like to fuck it!”

“I…I love to fuck it! I love fucking your ass!”

Peter surprised himself, talking so dirty. He wasn’t usually so vulgar. Even Black Cat tempered her language during intimate moments. Mary Jane just had this kind of effect on him. She was so blunt and overt with her sexuality. He couldn’t help but embrace it a little. He quickly found that he liked it – more so than he ever would’ve thought.

His grip on her ass tightened and he widened his stance so he could thrust into her harder. The wet smacking sound of his pelvis colliding with her butt soon filled the shower, mixing in with their heated moans. Mary Jane’s breasts pressed up against the wall while her hands raked down the cold linoleum. At times, she even bucked her hips and arched her back to supplement Peter’s every thrust. It was so hot – the sights, the sounds, and the sensations.

This heated experience sent Peter back to the brink of orgasm. Even though he had climaxed earlier, he craved another. This woman was just that amazing. However, as he kept thrusting into her – moving his hips harder and faster in accord with his desires – something unexpected happened.

“Ooh Peter! You’re…you’re going to make me cum! Fucking my ass – you’re going to make me cum!” Mary Jane exclaimed.

As if to affirm his statement, Mary Jane reached between her legs with one of her hands and fondled her clitoris with her fingers. She was hard and thorough with her touching, as though she had it down to a science. This convinced Peter that she wasn’t faking it. She really was going to have an orgasm. Something about that made his approaching climax even more meaningful.

“Wow. You are one…horny…bitch!” grunted Peter.

“Damn straight, I am!” replied Mary Jane.

He almost sounded surprised. Apparently, she hadn’t made it clear enough earlier that she loved sex and she knew how to enjoy it. This included hot anal sex in the shower. She actually didn’t expect to get this aroused for this part of her plan. Peter Parker just inspired a special desire in her that no ordinary client could. She was not so much a prostitute serving a client anymore. She was just a woman enjoying a good fuck with a great man.

Intent on enjoying it to the fullest, Mary Jane spread her legs a little more so she could give herself just the right amount of stimulation to send her past that special threshold and into a world of ecstasy.

“Ohhh I’m cumming, Peter! I’m cumming!” she exclaimed.

The feeling shot up her body like a rocket – hot, orgasmic pleasure surging through her core and spreading in every direction. The inner muscles of both her vagina and her butt throbbed in accord with this pleasure. Her nails raked down the wall of her shower and she threw her head back as her body contorted to the ecstasy. Her body contorted so hard that she would’ve lost her balance had Peter not had such a strong grip on her ass. He ended up slowing his thrusting, pushing her harder up against the wall. He even took her hand and let her squeeze it, allowing her to convey to him the extent of this pleasure.

Mary Jane had enjoyed plenty of pleasurable sex acts before. That included anal sex as well. But there was something unique about achieving this pleasure with Peter Parker. It wasn’t just that he was Spider-Man and he saved her life. There was something else about this man that made this feeling special. And it was a feeling she wanted him to experience as well.

“So good – that felt…so good,” panted Mary Jane.

“No way _that_ was faked,” commented Peter, who momentarily ceased his thrusting.

“I never fake,” she said proudly. “Now…I want you to feel it too. Keep fucking my ass! Fuck it until you cum!”

She didn’t ask for a moment to catch her breath. She sounded like she needed it too. However, Mary Jane remained dedicated to giving Peter the pleasure she promised.

His desire to experience the same pleasure remained strong. Seeing it in Mary Jane only motivated him even more. Keeping her pinned up against the wall, Peter adjusted his stance again and resumed his thrusting – quickly re-establishing the heated pace from earlier. This time, his movements were more desperate. He craved another release. He had already been close before Mary Jane climaxed. It didn’t take much to get him back to the brink.

“I…I…I’m close, Mary Jane! I’m going to…going to…cum!” grunted Peter.

“Do it! Cum – let it out wherever you want!” she urged him.

With a few more hard thrusts, he reached that special point where the dam holding back his ecstasy broke. As soon as he felt this, he withdrew from Mary Jane’s asshole and pressed his penis right up against the mounds of her butt. For reasons that only a man drunk on lust could understand, he wanted to spray his load onto her heart-shaped butt.

As the white hot sensations of ecstasy surged through his body, Peter steadied his hips and let the feeling wash over him. He let out deep, blissful grunts as streams of seminal fluid shot out from his penis and onto Mary Jane’s butt. His hand soon found its way to his member and he lightly stroked it, extracting every last drop of fluid he could. He ended up releasing more than expected, but not quite as much as he did from the blowjob Mary Jane gave him earlier. It was still more than enough to make an impression.

“That’s it, Tiger. Don’t let a single drop go to waste,” said Mary Jane playfully.

She kept rubbing her butt up against him, helping him extract every last bit of cum. When he finally finished, most of her butt was dripping with his manly fluid. The feeling left Peter panting heavily, the lingering impact of so much pleasure still reverberating throughout his body. His knees almost buckled under the intensity, but Mary Jane made sure he had someone to lean on so he could fully absorb this experience.

Leaning back from the wall, she reached around to caress his face. As she felt his heavy breath on her neck, she turned around to kiss him. When their lips met, the hand on her butt found its way to hers – their fingers becoming entwined as they slipped into another embrace.

Having both experienced powerful orgasms, they clung to one another – this blissful feeling creating a deeper intimacy. In her line of work, Mary Jane usually avoided getting too intimate. Getting too close to a client – no matter how nice and handsome they were – often created complications. In this instance, however, the complications were more the worth it.

“You are…a special kind of sexy, Mary Jane,” said Peter, still catching his breath.

“I try to be,” she said proudly. “Did you enjoy that, Tiger?”

“What? Having anal sex with a smoking hot redhead in a shower? It was okay, I guess,” he said teasingly.

“I get the sense your past lovers weren’t big on anal.”

“To be fair, a lot of people have a hard time believing that anal sex can feel good – especially when you’re on the receiving end,” said Peter.

“Well it does feel good. It feels _really_ good,” said Mary Jane. “I guess your lovers weren’t doing it right.”

“Well my past lovers and I had a lot of… _complications_. It made everything harder.”

“Including sex?”

“Including sex,” affirmed Peter.

His tone became more serious. Even in his post-orgasmic state, Peter couldn’t forget what happened to the other women he dared to be intimate with. Even in the arms of a beautiful woman like Mary Jane Watson, it was a sobering reminder.

Sensing this shift, Mary Jane turned around so she was facing him again. Staying within his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed his face. She then led him back under the showerhead so the water could pour down both their bodies, washing away the soap and assorted body fluids. But as the water poured down his face, Mary Jane saw in his eyes traces of heartache and loss. Having serviced her share of widowers and divorcees, she knew the signs. A man like Peter, who went out of his way to save people, didn’t deserve that kind of pain.

“Well then let’s not complicate this,” said Mary Jane, now sounding more serious than seductive. “Let’s just wash up, dry off, and get comfortable in bed. I want to make this night fun and memorable for all the right reasons.”

“You already have, Mary Jane,” said Peter with an affectionate smile.

“More than that – I want you to feel safe and comfortable with me. We both put ourselves in a lot of danger in our line of work. Maybe together, we can create a safe haven from all the danger.”

“A safe haven…together,” said Peter distantly.

It sounded so simple yet so necessary. Neither of them could say they had ever enjoyed something like that – a feeling where they felt safe and secure. Peter found himself embracing Mary Jane a little closer. She in turn did the same. Just being in each other’s arms helped them forget about all the problems in their respective lives. Maybe through hot sex and blissful intimacy, they could create something even more special.

* * *

**Up next: The Bedroom**


	5. The Bedroom

**Spider-Man and the Prostitute**

**Chapter 5: The Bedroom**

* * *

**Mary Jane’s Apartment – Master Bedroom**

When Peter decided to become Spider-Man, he did so knowing that such responsibility wouldn’t come with many rewards. He probably could’ve kept his gig as a wrestler, making plenty of money and using it to be as reckless as he wanted. But that wasn’t what Uncle Ben would’ve wanted. If he had gone that path, he could’ve easily become like Norman Osborn – selfish, cruel, and egotistical to an extreme. He didn’t want that and no matter how often his luck turned against him, he remained dedicated to this responsibility. 

Yet somehow – after years of being unappreciated, villainized, and screwed over – he got rewarded for his dedication. The universe actually did have a sense of justice. That reward and overdue justice took the form of a beautiful woman in Mary Jane Watson. He didn’t save her life from Hobgoblin expecting a reward. He didn’t even ask for one. She just offered it to him and it led to one of the greatest nights of his adult life. 

_‘Wow. I’m so lucky. It feels so strange to think that, but I am. I’m here with this beautiful woman – sharing the kind of intimate bliss that would make Tony Stark himself jealous. Uncle Ben, you taught me a lot about power and responsibility. You even once said that in the long run, it pays off. Well, I guess you were right again.’_

Peter continued to savor every intimate second with this woman. After their lustful outburst that resulted in him fucking her ass, their intense desire between them settled somewhat. 

He and Mary Jane casually rinsed off in the shower, washing away all the soapy suds they had built up while washing each other. They continued to embrace and exchange affectionate gestures. He would fondle her butt while she pawed his chest. They laughed, kissed, and basically fooled around with an immaturity that felt downright liberating. They both had to maintain certain personas in their respective lives. He had to be both Peter Parker and a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. She had to be both Mary Jane Watson and a high-end prostitute. But together, they could just be Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. 

After rinsing off, Mary Jane retrieved a couple of towels and gave one to him. They then dried off and took turns fixing themselves, having become pretty disheveled from their activities in the shower. Peter even helped her clean up, putting away the stool and bath sheet she used earlier during their massage. As he did this, she dried her hair off with a blow-dryer – making herself as presentable as possible now that most of her makeup had been washed off. It didn’t really matter to Peter. Mary Jane had already proven she knew how to be sexy in so many different ways. 

Once everything was cleaned up and they made their final preparations, Mary Jane took Peter’s hand and led him into the master bedroom. This was where her reward to him would be completed. After all the sensual spectacles and erotic theatrics, it was only fitting that this final act be one of simplicity. 

“Right this way, Mr. Parker,” said Mary Jane as she opened the door to her master bedroom. “You’ve had a long, hard day. You’ve earned a little rest.” 

“Would you be offended if I’m not as tired as I probably should be?” said Peter jokingly. 

“Not at all,” she replied with a shrug. “Besides, I still intend to wear you out to the point you’ll sleep like a baby.” 

“That a promise?” 

“It’s a guarantee, Tiger!” 

Having come to trust Mary Jane’s word, Peter followed her into the bedroom. They were both still naked and she kept seductively shaking her butt – tempting and teasing him as only she could. Despite having engaged in multiple sex acts with her – which included both a blow job and a round of anal sex – he still wanted her. He still got aroused at the prospect of spending more time in this woman’s arms. 

Upon reaching the king-sized bed, Mary Jane pulled back the thick covers. She then turned around and embraced Peter again – capturing his lips in an intimate, sensual kiss. With their lips entwined, they slipped onto the bed together. Peter laid down on his back while she got on top of him, allowing their naked bodies to mesh atop the soft sheets. 

As they settled into the bed, Peter and Mary Jane made out – kissing and fondling each other with the same playful spirit they had embraced in the shower. She ran her soft hands over his arms while he traced a path down her voluptuous curves. He had come to know her body almost as well as she knew his and together, they used that knowledge to stir their desires once more. 

“Mmm…comfy yet, Peter?” asked Mary Jane with a playful grin. 

“Getting there,” he teased. 

“You just love challenging me, don’t you?” 

“And you love rising to the occasion so we’re even,” said Peter. 

They both laughed and resumed their heated make-out session. This time, however, they weren’t in any hurry to vent their desires. Mary Jane didn’t immediately channel her more advanced skills as a prostitute to stir his arousal. 

This was a deviation of her original plan. Usually, this was the part of the VIP treatment where she pushed the bodily limits of her client – doing whatever she could to wear him out and overwhelm him with ecstasy. It often led to a more generous tip or ensured she gained another loyal customer. For Peter Parker, however, she wasn’t just interested in serving a customer. Being intimate with this man who had saved her life – even if it was mostly spectacle – made her genuinely curious about him. 

“Peter,” she said, breaking the kiss, “before we get to the fun stuff, there’s something I want to ask you. It might not be something you want to answer, but – well, it’s something I’d like to know.” 

She sounded more serious than before. This was definitely not part of the show. But having learned so much about this woman and having grown so fond of her company, Peter was willing to hear her out. 

“Sure. What is it?” he said. 

“I know I haven’t known you for very long. There’s really only so much you can know about someone by spending one night with them – even if it’s a night full of hot sex.” 

“I’ll…defer to your expertise on that subject,” said Peter curtly. 

“Well I like to think that because of that expertise, I can learn more about someone in one night than most,” Mary Jane continued. “Now granted, I’ve gone out of my way not to learn certain details – namely where you live, who your family is, and how you got your powers.” 

“It was a bite from a radioactive spider, but I understand where you’re coming from. And I appreciate it.” 

“Then I hope you also understand that I _have_ picked up on other details about you. These aren’t the kind of tidbits you say out loud, but there are signs. Being someone who frequently serves widowers and divorcees, I know those signs pretty well. I might be a whore, but I’m a very perceptive whore.” 

Peter’s demeanor shifted somewhat, which was pretty remarkable in and of itself since he had a beautiful naked woman in top of him. Under this woman’s gaze, he actually felt vulnerable. He hadn’t felt this vulnerable with a woman in a long time. At one point, he promised himself he would never let it happen again. But with Mary Jane Watson in his arms, he could already feel himself breaking that promise. 

“So what signs did you pick up on? Were they _that_ obvious?” asked Peter anxiously. 

“Not as much as they could’ve been, but still pretty damn obvious,” said Mary Jane, offering an affectionate gesture to settle him down. “It became pretty clear when you freaked out about someone knowing your identity. I remember you had this look on your face as though you were going to jump in front of a bullet.” 

“Sorry if I made you nervous with that,” he said sheepishly. 

“That’s okay. I get that there’s plenty of danger that comes with being a superhero, especially one who wears a mask. What I don’t get though is the story behind that look.” 

Mary Jane then caressed Peter’s face with both her hands and rested her chin on his chest. In doing so, she conveyed the feelings of an actual lover and not just a prostitute. It triggered a distinct reaction in Peter that essentially confirmed what she suspected. 

“You’re clearly no stranger to intimacy, Peter,” she told him. “You’ve been with a woman before. You’ve definitely had sex before. You’ve even done it enough to get fairly good at it.” 

“You’re right. You are a perceptive whore,” said Peter, “but I’m not sure you want to dig much deeper.” 

“You’re right. I’m _not_ sure,” admitted Mary Jane, “but for reasons I don’t understand, I’m digging anyways.” 

She stopped caressing his face and shifted her body again. Now, she rested her chin on her arms while looking up at this man – seeing in him so much conflict. He still kept her in his arms, but she sensed that grip was becoming more tentative. That still didn’t stop her. 

“You’ve lost someone, haven’t you? That’s why you freaked out,” said Mary Jane with utmost certainty. “At some point, someone found out about your identity – someone you cared about a great deal. And that someone – who I’m guessing was a woman – suffered because of it. Tell me if I’m wrong…because I kind of hope I am.” 

Peter paused for a moment. His expression hardened. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. The more Mary Jane learned about him, the more danger he put her in. She had already made it clear that she was used to danger, but his life had always invited a special kind of danger. Were he not so captivated by this woman, he might have broken the embrace, gotten dressed, and left. But he found himself unable to turn away from her gaze. 

“You’re not wrong,” said Peter flatly. 

“I was afraid of that,” said Mary Jane. “So…how bad was it?” 

“Pretty bad,” he replied. 

“Did she leave? Did she get hurt?” 

“Worse – she died. Her name was Gwen Stacy and…she died. She died because she was unlucky enough to fall in love with me.” 

Mary Jane lightly gasped at this revelation. She suspected it was bad, but this was as bad as it could get. Now, his reaction earlier made perfect sense. He got close to someone – going so far as to share his secrets with her. Then, she died as a result. She hesitated to ask for more details, not sure she even wanted to know at this point. 

“It actually happened this week a few years ago,” said Peter solemnly. “Anybody who knows me personally understands I can be in a pretty bad mood this time of year, even if they don’t know I’m Spider-Man. In fact, I was hoping to avoid any major battles this week, especially from goblin-themed criminals. It just hurts too much every time I think about her – how she suffered because she was close to me.” 

“You make it sound like you’re totally responsible. It _can’t_ have been that simple,” said Mary Jane. 

“Well it wasn’t that complicated, that’s for sure,” he scoffed. “One of my worst enemies, the Green Goblin, found out I was Spider-Man.” 

“The Green Goblin?” questioned Mary Jane. “Is he somehow related to the Hobgoblin that attacked me?” 

“That’s a _long_ story and one you don’t need to know in order to understand what happened. All you need to know is that the Green Goblin targeted me by targeting the people I love. So once he found out that Gwen Stacy was Peter Parker’s girlfriend – well, it doesn’t take a lot of crazy to exploit that in the worst possible way.” 

She felt Peter tense as he recalled this painful tragedy in his life. He turned his head towards her bedroom window, his gaze becoming distant. Mary Jane didn’t intend for him to revisit this moment, but it was too late now. All she could do was listen, offering as much comfort as an experienced prostitute could. 

Her efforts to console him helped, but Peter still felt a twinge of pain when he thought about this. With every year that passed, Gwen Stacy’s impact on him seemed to grow. Between her and Uncle Ben, he carried a lot of burdens both as Spider-Man and as Peter Parker. Even with a beautiful woman in his arms, there were times when those burdens felt too heavy. 

“When I first got my powers, I was selfish. All I cared about was using them to get ahead,” he went on. “I spent most of my life being this puny nerd that everyone picked on. I had these powers so why shouldn’t I use them?” 

“Kind of reminds me of how I used my ass once it looked good in a thong,” said Mary Jane under her breath. 

“But being selfish has a way of catching up to you. And if your luck is _really_ bad like mine, it can be pretty harsh. It’s because I was too damn selfish that I didn’t stop the burglar when I could’ve. That burglar later killed my Uncle Ben. He’s the one who taught me that with great power comes great responsibility. And his death showed just how irresponsible I was.” 

There was unmistakable pain in his voice. Mary Jane didn’t know that pain because she never lost someone close to her like that – let alone someone she could’ve saved. She avoided getting close to people at every turn, even her own family. It put her life into harsh perspective while shedding new light on Peter’s. 

“You still became Spider-Man,” she pointed out. “As tragic as it was, you still did the right thing. You began helping people.” 

“Yeah, I keep telling myself that. It does help me sleep at night…to a degree,” said Peter with a sigh. “That doesn’t make what happened with Gwen any less irresponsible. I was dumb enough to believe that I could be Spider-Man and Peter Parker – that I could be with someone and protect them from my life as a superhero. Green Goblin proved me wrong.” 

Again, the scene played over in his head. Peter could hear the Green Goblin’s maniacal laughter over Gwen Stacy’s terrified screams. He could see the horror of Gwen falling – reaching out to him in desperation. Everything from the feeling of the wind blowing in his face to the smell of rocket exhaust became so vivid. Then, in an instant, every sensation was overwhelmed by the sound of a deafening crack – the sound of Gwen’s neck snapping. 

To this day, that memory and that sound haunted him. He hadn’t been there when Uncle Ben was murdered, but he was there to see Gwen Stacy die. It’s not a moment he could ever escape, nor should he. Gwen died because of him and he had to live with that. 

“I fought as hard as I could. I did everything a man with spider powers could possibly do,” said Peter in his distant voice. “I still couldn’t save her. I still couldn’t stop him from using her against me.” 

“You act like you’re responsible for what some psycho did,” said Mary Jane. “If this Green Goblin is anything like the Hobgoblin, then he’s a walking tragedy wherever he goes. You can’t blame yourself completely.” 

“I can and I do,” said Peter. “The fact remains – Gwen would still be alive if she hadn’t been involved with me. It doesn’t matter how psychotic the Green Goblin is. He doesn’t give a damn about who he hurts. It was my responsibility to stop him. It was my responsibility to protect the people I care about. And just like I did with my Uncle Ben, I failed. I failed and I have to live with that for the rest of my life.” 

His voice finally cracked under the strain. Tears formed in his eyes as he recalled this painful failure and all its terrible details. Seeing the sorrow and guilt in his eyes made Mary Jane want to console him, but this was not the kind of feeling that sex and seduction could alleviate. 

For a brief moment, she regretted making her earlier observations. She sensed something terrible had happened to Peter to make him so upset about her knowing his identity. It might have been smarter just to shrug it off and do what she did best – providing men with the shallow comforts of sex and intimacy. Now, she couldn’t shrug it off. When Hobgoblin attacked her, she got caught in the crossfire of Peter Parker’s complicated life. But by learning more about him – learning who he was and why he did what he did – she willingly walked deeper into that complicated life. 

However, in hearing him recount this tragedy and seeing the sorrow in his eyes, Mary Jane felt no desire to back away. And that had some powerful implications – the kind that both scared and intrigued her. 

_‘God damn it, MJ. You’re doing it. You’re doing exactly what you promised yourself you wouldn’t do the day you cut ties with your dad. You’re letting yourself get too intimate with someone – way more intimate any self-respecting whore should. But this man – Peter Parker – Spider-Man – I want to be intimate with him. God help me, I want it!’_

This was the complete antithesis of the unwritten rules of being a successful prostitute. She was supposed to get intimate with her clients, but not this intimate. She wasn’t supposed to learn too much about them or share too many intimate details about her life. Well, she and Peter were way past that point. She told him all about how she became a prostitute. Then, he told her about the heartbreak he endured because of his responsibilities as Spider-Man. It was now impossible to just see this man as just another customer. 

Mary Jane had spent most of her life avoiding emotional entanglements. She avoided them even before she became a prostitute. It made things simple, but empty at times. Now, here she was – entangled with a man whose life had already killed someone he cared about. The rational side of her brain kept telling her it wasn’t too late to cut ties. They might even be able to salvage some good sex out of it. However, Mary Jane had already shut that side of her brain down. She made her decision, despite the inherent danger. 

Shifting the mood somewhat, Mary Jane rose up from her position on top of Peter. She then took his hands and pulled him up as well so they were both sitting upright in the bed. This time, she didn’t offer any overly sensual embrace that would get the blood flowing to his lower body. Instead, she just smiled and offered him an affectionate touch – one that came less from Mary Jane the prostitute and more from Mary Jane the person. 

“Peter, I want you to try a thought experiment with me,” she said to him. 

“While we’re sitting naked in bed?” said Peter. “That might be a problem.” 

“Not gonna argue that, but try it anyways because I think it’s worth doing,” said Mary Jane in a more serious tone. “Imagine this – you go back in time and you change your decision. You do exactly what you wish you had done and you break ties with Gwen Stacy. That way you two are never close enough to make her a target. As a result, she lives and so do you.” 

“You think I haven’t imagined that more than once?” he questioned. 

“I don’t doubt that you have, but I want you to take it a step farther. Try to imagine your lives unfolding without each other. Maybe Gwen moves on. Maybe she lives a better life. Maybe you move on too and your life is better. I’m sure you’ve imagined that part. But here’s the problem with that picture – it’s just as likely as the reverse.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Peter with growing curiosity. 

“I mean it’s just as likely that if you had made that decision, it would’ve turned out worse for you and Gwen. You might have been more miserable – more irresponsible. It took a tragedy with your uncle to remind you once. Who’s to say that without another it would’ve been different?” 

Peter could see where she was coming from. It was nothing he hadn’t contemplated before, but he got the sense that she was seeing something he couldn’t or wouldn’t see himself. 

“But she still would’ve been alive,” he argued. “I think that’s worth my misery.” 

“Spoken like a true hero,” said Mary Jane, “but you’re forgetting that Gwen – and everyone else you push away – would still be just as vulnerable. You think you’re the only one with bad luck?” 

“Well it sure seems that way at times.” 

“That doesn’t make it any less skewed. I’ve lived in the criminal underworld. I know better than most that there it doesn’t take much to be on the wrong side of tragedy. This very night is proof of that. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Hobgoblin attacked me. Gwen Stacy could’ve easily been in that same position. So ask yourself – would not knowing you really have made her safer? Because in the grand scheme of things – she’s as vulnerable as everyone else who doesn’t have superpowers.” 

It seemed like an easy question to answer. Peter had always assumed that if Gwen hadn’t been involved with him, she would still be alive and her life would be better. He opened his mouth to answer, but then he decided to actually do what Mary Jane asked and imagine a little more. The results were unexpected. 

He honestly couldn’t say that he or Gwen would be better off without making irresponsible assumptions. He imagined himself pulling away from Gwen and leaving her to live her life. He could still see her thriving. He knew her well enough to believe that she was a sweet girl capable of great things. However, Peter also knew from his experience as Spider-Man that it didn’t take much for pure souls like her to become victims. It didn’t matter how emotionally entangled he was with these victims. It didn’t make it any less tragic. 

Mary Jane now sensed that he was starting to understand what she was getting at. She then squeezed his hands with hers and offered another wrinkle in this experiment. 

“Now let’s take it another step further,” said Mary Jane. “You really loved Gwen, didn’t you?” 

“Yes. I did,” said Peter without hesitation. 

“I have an easy time believing that she loved you too,” said Mary Jane. “You’re too sweet a man for her _not_ to love.” 

“Well love between us was never the problem,” Peter pointed out. 

“And therein lies my point,” she said definitively. “Think again about your decision to become involved with her. If you hadn’t, then you would never have experienced that love and neither would she. You can’t know how her life would’ve turned out if she never knew you. You also can’t know how yours would’ve turned out either. But the one thing you do know – the one thing you don’t have to imagine – is that you did love someone. You loved her and you cherished her. Does it make sense to sacrifice that kind of _certainty_ for an alternate scenario that’s completely _uncertain_?” 

Peter contemplated this question. Even with his intelligence, he couldn’t formulate an answer. He began shaking his head, unable to rationalize his emotions for Gwen amidst so much uncertainty. Mary Jane ended up caressing his face again to help settle his thoughts. Under her touch, everything seemed to make more sense. 

“Peter, I don’t ask you this to open old wounds. I’m asking you this to make a point,” said Mary Jane. 

“It’s some point,” he commented. 

“And it’s one I had to realize a long time ago. You think a day doesn’t go by where I imagine making different choices in my life? Choices where I don’t make my living having sex for money? It’s the kind of thing that bugs you to no end – tormenting you with all sorts of possibilities that seem so much more appealing.” 

“But shouldn’t it torment us? The bad, irresponsible decisions we’ve made?” 

“No. It shouldn’t,” said Mary Jane strongly, “because in a weird sort of way, tormenting ourselves over decisions we’ve made is still selfish. We act as though our lives are somehow more important than those around us. Now you could argue that your life as a superhero impacts more people than my life as a prostitute.” 

“That’s debatable,” said Peter. 

“But you can’t deny that when you put that big a burden on yourself, you’re still making it all about you. And honestly, how is that responsible?” 

This time, Peter didn’t need to imagine it. Mary Jane made it painfully obvious. It really was selfish to assume that his decisions would’ve determined the outcome of Gwen’s life. He couldn’t possibly know that, with or without his powers. Now, he felt guilty for an entirely different reason. At least this time, it felt like a healthier form of guilt. 

“I used to blame others for putting me in bad situations. Then, I blamed myself for making bad decisions,” Mary Jane continued, “but you eventually accept your circumstances for what they are.” 

“It still feels like they could’ve been so much better,” said Peter distantly. 

“It always seems like that when you look into the past. That’s what kept me from getting emotionally entangled with anybody. I figure that’s what keeps you from letting anyone get too close. It’s not bad luck or bad situations. It’s just the hand you’ve been dealt. You can either let the burdens crush you or you can be responsible and look ahead to the future.” 

Mary Jane spoke like someone who had a much better perspective on her situation than Peter. Neither of them had done a particularly good job of managing personal conflicts. He failed Gwen. She negated all the opportunities she had before her. While he still obsessed over his failures, she seemed to have learned from hers. That alone made her more responsible than him. 

Still sensing conflict within him, Mary Jane pulled him back into her embrace – slipping her arms around his neck and hitching her legs over his lap. She then smiled warmly, offering him a sense of tender affection that no amount of money could buy from a prostitute. It helped ease some of the conflict within him. He even smiled slightly, slipping his arms around her waist again and embracing her naked body against his. 

“You know, I didn’t plan on getting this personal with you tonight – or _anyone_ , for that matter,” said Mary Jane, her tone finally lightening up. 

“I wasn’t planning on spilling my guts to a semi-total stranger either so we’re even,” quipped Peter, lightening up as well. 

“But I’m glad I did. I…needed to talk about this to someone.” 

“Me too,” said Peter. “It feels…nice to actually vent like this. Doing it naked seems to help too, although I’m not sure about that.” 

“Let’s say it did and leave it at that,” said Mary Jane with a smirk. “What I am sure of is this – I’d like to stop pushing people away. Maybe that’s just a result of having a psycho in a goblin costume threaten my life, but it would be nice if I could actually connect with someone in ways that don’t just involve certain body parts.” 

“And I guess it would be nice if I stopped punishing myself for what happened to Gwen, but…” 

Peter’s words ended up trailing off. This time he stopped himself. Within Mary Jane’s affectionate embrace, he could make no more excuses. 

“But what?” she asked curiously. 

“Actually, there’s no _but_ this time,” said Peter. “I’d just be making more excuses if I finished that thought. So I’m going to save myself the trouble and try something different.” 

“Oh? Like what?” asked Mary Jane. 

Peter grinned at this beautiful woman, letting his hands trail up her naked body once more. Eventually, his touch found its way to her face where he saw in this woman a kind of genuine sincerity that he hadn’t seen in anyone since Gwen died. It didn’t matter that she was a prostitute. If anything, this made her more honest. And that’s what exactly what he needed in his life right now. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but we were planning on having sex in this bed at some point, right?” said Peter in a semi-joking tone. 

“It’s still on my to-do list. We didn’t just stay naked because it’s hot,” replied Mary Jane with a tease. 

“Just making sure,” he said, “because if you mean what you say about connecting with people as much as I mean what I said…” 

“I did mean it,” said Mary Jane strongly, not leaving any room for argument. “I’m not going to just up and say this was all an act or leave you a bill either.” 

“I believe you. My spider-sense would’ve warned me by now if this were an act,” said Peter. “So assuming we’re both being painfully honest with ourselves and each other, let’s do this – let’s ditch the theatrics and the fantasies. Instead, let’s be reckless and bold with this sex.” 

Now Peter was the one who sounded seductive. The way he looked at her and caressed her face was undeniably sensual. Mary Jane wasn’t used to being on the other end of that dynamic, but she didn’t mind in the slightest. 

“And how do you intend to do that, Tiger?” she asked, now trying to match his tone. 

“By making it more than just sex,” he replied. “Instead, I’m going to make love to you in a way I once only reserved for Gwen. I’m going to let myself feel something for you – a woman I barely know, but one I really want to know.” 

“That’s…ambitious to say the least,” said Mary Jane, overwhelmed yet tempted by the prospect. 

“And most importantly, I’m going to make you _feel_ loved. And I’m going to give you a chance to embrace that feeling. You talk a lot about missed opportunities. Well, I’m giving you another one right here…on this night…in this bed. It’s up to you to take it. Like me, it’s going to make us vulnerable. It’s going to make both our lives more dangerous. But if it means building a connection with someone that makes us stronger…” 

Peter let his words trail off again, allowing Mary Jane to fill in the blanks. He didn’t need to offer any further details. He got his point across. He had already made his decision. Now, Mary Jane had to make hers. 

This had gone beyond temptation and seduction. Peter Parker was offering her something few could offer. There may have been points in her life where she had a similar opportunity – a chance to really connect with someone and turn it into something special. She had squandered all those opportunities. Now, one was literally sitting right in front of her. 

This wasn’t just some handsome young man who promised to indulge her healthy sexual appetite. Peter Parker was a unique specimen and not just physically. He was Spider-Man. He was a hero who still tried to live a normal life as a civilian. It was daunting enough – actually taking a chance to connect with someone after spending most of her life doing the exact opposite. To do it with a man like Peter meant taking an even bigger chance and inviting more complications into her life. 

Looking at him and looking at the life she already had, her decision became clear. Thinking back to that moment Hobgoblin had a blade to her throat, she imagined what would’ve happened if he actually killed her. Who would sincerely really mourn her? Who would mourn a prostitute who never made an effort to connect with others more than she had to? She had passed up way too many opportunities before. She wasn’t going to pass on this one. 

“Peter…if I take you up on this chance, I need to know that you’ll see it through,” said Mary Jane. “I don’t just mean the lovemaking part either. I’m pretty sure you can handle that.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” said Peter. 

“Beyond that, you need to accept that it’s going to be a challenge – you dealing with me and me dealing with you. I’m a prostitute. You’re a masked vigilante. We can’t just disrupt those lives and expect everything to fall into place.” 

“I wasn’t going to ask you to. I know our respective lines of work create some _unique_ complications,” he said. 

“That’s just it. They’re not complications. They’re part of our lives right. Those lives might change at some point. Or they might not. We don’t know. That’s why you can’t treat this the same way you treated Gwen. I’m not her. I don’t want to be your burden any more than you want to be mine. So let’s work together to make this opportunity work for us. I don’t claim I know how, but…I’d like to find out.” 

It wasn’t the emphatic yes that he had been hoping for. It actually ended up being better, making him all the more certain that this was the right thing to do. For once, luck was on his side and he was going to make the most of it. 

Peter, now embracing her closer, smiled and leaned his forehead against hers – captivating her as she had already done with him in so many different ways tonight. She had made her decision and now he was ready to make his. And he ended up articulating that decision in the form of a deep kiss – making it clear to Mary Jane the moment his lips touched hers that he was willing to see this through. 

“Mmm…I’ll take that as a yes,” said Mary Jane as soon as their lips parted. 

“More like a hell yes,” said Peter with a grin. “I promise you – as both Spider-Man and Peter Parker – that I’ll see this through with you. We’ll find a way to make it work. We’ll find a way to make it special…and rewarding.” 

“Could you possibly sound any sexier when you say that?” said Mary Jane playfully. 

“I could, but I’d rather make love to you now.” 

“Mmm…I’d rather you do that too.” 

Having made their decisions, Peter and Mary Jane kissed again. This time, their lips clashed in a burst of passion. Their new fate was now sealed. They were ready to get reckless again – to let their lives and their passions get entangled with one another. It was daring, dangerous, and daunting. And yet, it felt so right. This was exactly what they needed. And what better way to celebrate this new opportunity than to make love. 

As their lips clashed and their tongues twirled, desperate hands began roaming their naked bodies. Mary Jane hungrily trailed her hands down his arms while Peter’s hands found their way back down to her butt. Their excitement surrounding these fateful decisions quickly morphed into lust. 

Still sitting in an upright position, Mary Jane hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into her embrace. As soon as he sensed this, Peter used it to his advantage and lifted her up in his arms – using his spider-strength to hold her effortlessly in his grasp. This show of strength excited Mary Jane, letting out an eager gasp as they continued to kiss. Encouraged, Peter then laid her naked body down in the center of the bed and got on top of her. 

Now hovering over her – feeling the strong grip of her legs and the warm touch of her naked skin – Peter’s desire for this woman escalated. From this desire, he formed a bold plan on how to make love to this woman and satisfy her in the best possible way. 

“You ready for this, Mary Jane?” he asked breathlessly as their lips finally broke. 

“You know it, Tiger!” she said without hesitation. 

The sultry undertone in her voice gave Peter even more incentive. Armed with this incentive, he put his bold plan into motion – kissing down Mary Jane’s neck and trailing his lips down her voluptuous body. 

Inch-by-inch, he trailed his lips over her collarbone and down her upper body. As he began navigating her ample cleavage, he grasped her breasts with both hands and gave them a thorough rubbing – even burying his face between them at one point. She had been so thorough with his both during the lap dance, massage, and shower. It was only fair he do the same. 

“Ooh! I like where you’re going with this,” purred Mary Jane, already showing her approval of his approach. 

Encouraged by her reaction, he remained focused on her breasts a bit longer – rubbing and kneading them with the utmost care. He could already hear her breathing heavily. The desire in her was growing. But it wasn’t enough to just make this woman horny. She admitted to being a sexual person by nature. Peter needed to do something that set him apart. 

While he would’ve been content just playing with Mary Jane’s breasts, Peter continued with his plan. He kept trying his lips farther down her naked body, passing over her well-toned abdomen. As he worked his way down, she loosened the grip she had on him with her legs. Once he got to a certain point just above her navel, she spread them wide so that both feet were planted firmly on each side of his neck. This helped clear the way, but he still took his time – building up a sense of anticipation, just as she had done with him. 

“Just…just a bit further, Peter! Please…I want it!” urged Mary Jane. 

Looking up briefly from his position between her thighs, Peter saw her expression. The anticipation was definitely there. That meant his plan was working. 

With a mischievous grin that perfectly mirrored Mary Jane’s, Peter still took his time. He carefully and thoroughly kissed around her inner thighs – pushing her legs even further apart in the process. He could already sense a wet heat radiating from her womanhood. He hadn’t even touched it yet and she was aroused. She was even more sexual than she admitted, which would make this next part even easier. 

Once he built up enough anticipation, he finally trailed his lips over her outer folds and tasted Mary Jane’s pussy. As soon as he made contact with it, her body shifted eagerly. 

“Ooh Peter! That’s it! That…that’s what I want!” gasped Mary Jane. 

She bent her knees back and spread her thighs wider, demonstrating impressive flexibility. With no further encumbrances, Peter proceeded to gorge on this beautiful woman’s pussy. He hungrily kissed and licked around the outer folds, flicking his tongue in and out of her hot flesh. The taste, texture, and aroma of her pussy were intoxicating – flooding his every sense with her feminine allure. It was like the perfect treat after a long, hard day of toil. He couldn’t imagine anything tasting sweeter. 

“Mmm…Mary Jane,” he moaned with a muffle voice, “your pussy tastes so good.” 

Mary Jane only responded with more sharp gasps as hot sensations shot up through her body. She also began fondling her breasts to supplement the sensations. Not every man was this eager to go down on her and even fewer were that good at it, but Peter knew his way around a pussy. Her legs now hung high in the air, allowing her hips to slightly elevate so he could probe deeper with his tasting. Peter was all too willing to use this added leverage. 

This plan of his had already worked better than he anticipated. This wasn’t the first time he had gone down on a woman. Gwen had always been fond of receiving oral sex. Black Cat practically demanded it. His experience with both women gave Peter an appreciation for it. He didn’t consider himself a professional at oral sex, but he knew how to get the job done. However, he never got the kind of reaction that he got from Mary Jane. Either he was better at this than he thought or she was just that horny. 

Peter soon became bolder and more vigorous with his oral teasing. He paid special attention to her clitoris, which was now fully engorged. He also used his fingers to spread her pussy lips so he could probe her depths with his tongue, tasting the sensitive flesh within. When he touched a particularly sensitive area, Mary Jane let out a high-pitched squeal of bliss. They were like music to his ears and he quickly found out that Mary Jane had a lot of these areas. 

“Ooh right there! Right there!” she exclaimed. “Lick my pussy…right there!” 

Peter listened to her vocal request, licking and swirling his tongue within her pussy – stimulating all the right areas. It further heightened her arousal, leaving her folds dripping with fluids. He let out deep, muffled grunts as he built that arousal – slipping deeper into a lustful daze. 

Seeking to build his own arousal, his right hand eventually found its way to his penis. Kissing this woman’s body and tasting her womanhood had already kick-started the process. As he fondled himself, this process went into overdrive. He had a full erection in record time. But that wasn’t the only process that went faster than he expected. 

“Peter! You’re going to – you’re going to make me cum! Ooh, I’m gonna cum!” Mary Jane exclaimed. 

Her legs bent backwards so that her knees now touched her shoulder. Her toes then curled as she continued squeezing her breasts, feeling her body tense in anticipation of her release. Closing her eyes, she guided herself to the brink of her orgasmic threshold and let Peter carry her into a world of ecstasy. 

This somewhat surprised Peter, but he went with it. He continued gorging on her pussy, licking and teasing this woman’s intimate areas – savoring both the taste and the reaction. He focused on some of those sensitive areas he found earlier and stimulated them with his tongue. It didn’t take much to send her over the edge. When he sensed her inner muscles contract and throb, rose up and watched the spectacle unfold. 

“Ohhh Peter!” Mary Jane cried out. 

The hot sensations that had been coursing up her body turned into a torrent of ecstasy. She arched and contorted as the pleasure surged through her, allowing herself to be more theatrical than usual. She could feel Peter watching her and she wanted to make sure he knew the extent of the pleasure he just gave her. Given the intensity with which her body reacted, Mary Jane felt she got the point across. 

Her blissful cries were music to Peter’s ears. He was genuinely impressed, more so with Mary Jane than himself. It really didn’t take much to bring her to orgasm. In fact, he couldn’t recall any of his previous lovers achieving climax with such efficiency. It further reinforced Mary Jane’s uncanny skill in all things sexual. As dedicated as she may have been to embracing others, she still liked to have fun and Peter certainly didn’t mind that. 

“Wow. Your talents continue to amaze, Mary Jane,” he told her. “You sure you’re not the one with superpowers?” 

“I’m sure…for the most part,” said Mary Jane breathlessly, still immersed in her orgasmic daze. 

Now hovering over her once more, Peter kept watching until her orgasm passed. He caressed her face as she soaked in the pleasure. When the feeling passed and her body settled, she opened her eyes and gazed up at him – a satisfied look never leaving her face. 

As parts of Mary Jane’s body continued to throb, her legs relaxed, but remained spread so Peter could stay between them. She then reached up and grasped Peter’s neck, clinging to him like she had never clung to a man before. He was far from the first man to bring her to orgasm through oral sex, but he found a way to make it special. While it made for a satisfying climax, it still left her wanting more. 

She also noticed that Peter had gotten himself pretty aroused during her oral teasing. She could see his erect penis, once again ready for sex. Despite having been brought to orgasm through both oral and anal sex, he still wanted more. Whether through his super-human abilities or his desire to make love to her, his desires were still strong and she was ready to fully satisfy them. 

“Peter…I want to feel you inside me,” said Mary Jane, still in a lustful daze. 

“Are you sure? Do you um…need a moment?” asked Peter, not knowing if she needed time in between orgasms. 

“No. I don’t,” she replied. “I’m so wet – so ready. Please…stick your dick in me _now_.” 

Trusting her word – having done more than enough to earn his trust – Peter heeded her desires and his own. From his hovering position over her, he lowered himself on top of her – grasping her hips and letting his naked body mesh with hers once more. 

Mary Jane eagerly welcomed him into her grasp, wrapping her legs around his waist and maintaining a firm grip on his neck. His gaze remained locked with hers as he adjusted his body accordingly, guiding his erect penis to her wet opening. Then, with his knees and feet dug firmly into the bed, Peter drove his hips forward and drove his manhood into Mary Jane’s pussy. 

Time seemed to slow as Mary Jane’s inner muscles stretched to accommodate Peter’s manhood. As he felt the tight head around his member, it truly sank in. He was really doing this. He was going to make love to this beautiful woman in a way he hadn’t dared since Gwen died. And for once, he welcomed the complications and the challenges it would bring. 

“Peter – I…I feel you inside me,” gasped Mary Jane. 

“Mary Jane – so hot and tight,” moaned Peter. 

It was incredible. Her pussy was ecstasy – her hot flesh perfectly molding to the contours of his dick. Fueled by this ecstasy, Peter began moving his body – finally feeding his desire for this woman. There was nothing fake, crude, or crass about it. This wasn’t just the kind of straight sex between two people looking to fulfill a basic need. They were forging a true, honest connection through this act. The fact it felt so good was a nice bonus. 

Anticipation and desire gave way to raw, unhindered passion. Peter eagerly worked his body up and down Mary Jane’s, rocking the bed with every motion. His manhood pumped and slithered within her tight folds, sending sharp shots of pleasure through their bodies. Mary Jane’s hands raked down his shoulders and arms, her thighs and lower back shifting with every motion. Grunts and moans filled the room, the intense sensations evoking all the right passions. 

_‘He’s really doing it. Spider-Man – Peter Parker…is making love to me. He’s fucking me…and his making love to me. I…I forgot what this feels like. Have I ever even felt it before?’_

Mary Jane’s thoughts soon became incoherent under the weight of so many passions and sensations. The sensations might have been familiar. She had experienced plenty of pleasure during sex with other men, both in her personal and professional life. It was the unique passion that manifested with Peter that made these sensations so powerful. It was a passion that could not be shared through lust alone. Mary Jane had never dared stray too far from those familiar lusts. By taking a chance on Peter Parker, she experienced a feeling that went beyond the pleasure – although that pleasure was still very enjoyable. 

As the manly sinews of Peter’s body meshed with her womanly form, the line between sex and passion blurred. In an outburst of that passion, she captured Peter’s lips in another round of desperate kissing. The kissing quickly escalated as their bodies moved together with greater intensity. 

Peter dug his feet harder into the bed and worked his hips with greater force, pumping his dick inside her pussy with more vigor. Mary Jane supplemented each motion by tensing her inner muscles and lifting her hips, driving his manly length deeper into her vagina and stimulating every possible area. The bed rocked harder and their naked bodies continued to grind and mesh, creating a perfect melding of flesh. It sent a steady stream of intense, pleasurable sensations up through her body. However, these sensations weren’t enough for Peter. 

Having already climaxed twice this evening, it would take more effort for Peter to achieve another orgasm. If he were an ordinary man who didn’t possess superhuman ability, then Mary Jane would’ve questioned whether another orgasm was possible. However, Peter already proved in the shower that he was capable of experiencing multiple orgasms in quick succession. Whether a byproduct of his powers or a result of his desires, he craved another sexual release and Mary Jane was happy to accommodate him. 

Channeling her own desire for greater pleasure, Mary Jane dug the balls of his feet into Peter’s lower back and encouraged more vigorous thrusting. His grunts grew more desperate. His gaze became more dazed. Still clinging to his neck, she conveyed her passion towards him. 

“Mary Jane – I…I’m close. I’m…I’m really close. I’m going to…cum!” said through his labored grunts. 

“Go…go on, Peter. Do it! Cum in me! I want you…to cum,” said Mary Jane through her own breathless panting. 

“Cum…cum in you?” he said, concern briefly emerging through his daze. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m sure,” said Mary Jane. “Go on. I want you…to feel it!” 

She placed as much trust in him as he did with her. She made it clear to him that she wanted this – not just for her, but for him as well. His pleasure was as important as hers and she was willing to do whatever she had to do to satisfy him. 

With Mary Jane’s assurance and his burning desires to guide him, Peter made a desperate and somewhat reckless push for his climax. He shifted his body, elevating himself somewhat so that he was propped on his knees. Mary Jane’s legs shifted as well so that they were now hitched over his shoulders. Now holding onto her thighs, Peter moved his hips harder and faster – pumping his cock into Mary Jane’s vagina at a more heated rate. Her whole body rocked in accord with each thrust, her breasts bouncing every time. It was a beautifully erotic sight and one that quickly sent him to the brink. 

He usually didn’t dare let sex get this hard or this heated. With all the other women he had been with, he had to hold back to some extent due to concern of hurting his partners with his superhuman strength. Mary Jane, being so adept and daring in sex, dared him to achieve greater pleasure and greater intimacy. And in the spirit of taking a change at pursuing something greater, Peter rose to the challenge. 

“Oh-oh-ohhh I’m cumming, MJ! I’m cumming!” exclaimed Peter. 

“Yes Peter – cum for me!” urged Mary Jane. 

The pace of his movements finally slowed. His grip on her thighs tightened. And after a few more labored thrusts, he crossed that special threshold once more. 

The floodgates opened and a surge of orgasmic sensations shot up through his body. Closing his eyes, Peter threw his head back as his body tensed under the intense release. It took much more effort compared to the release he got in the shower. That feeling had been simple and raw. This feeling in this moment – making love to Mary Jane and not holding back his passions – made the ecstasy much more powerful. 

_‘Wow. Making love to Mary Jane Watson – I really have hit the jackpot!’_

Mary Jane watched with an admiring grin as Peter’s face contorted to the pleasure. She felt his manhood throb inside the tight folds of her pussy as it released a load of his fluid into her depths. He didn’t release much compared to his previous two climaxes, but it was still pretty impressive. 

This was marked the first time since high school since she let a man ejaculate inside her. Mary Jane maintained such a strict policy of always using condoms that she forgot what it felt like to have her fluids mix with someone else’s. It created a special, intimate feeling – one she didn’t just share with anybody. And Peter Parker wasn’t just anybody. She had since convinced herself that this was someone worth connecting with in a sexual and non-sexual way. For the moment, however, the sexual connection proved the most potent. 

“My God – Mary Jane, you are so…” began Peter, only to have his words trail off. 

“I know, Tiger. And so are you,” she replied. 

She reached up and caressed his face as the orgasmic sensations subsided. His body then relaxed and he collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck. Mary Jane shifted her legs a bit, allowing him to withdraw his member from her pussy. For a moment, she just let him rest on top of her – kissing his neck and enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. At the same time, however, she sensed that Peter’s desires weren’t completely sated. 

“You really needed that, didn’t you?” she whispered into his ear. 

“Yeah…I did,” said Peter breathlessly. 

“And you need more, don’t you?” 

“I um…” he stammered, only to be silenced again. 

“Good,” she said, “because I need more too!” 

Showing that he hadn’t worn her out with his lustful outburst, Mary Jane grabbed Peter by the shoulders. Then, with strength that surprised even Spider-Man, he turned him over so that he was on his back again and she was on top. While he was still catching his breath, Mary Jane mimicked the same tactic he used on her earlier – kissing down his neck and trailing her lips down his upper body. 

She ended up showing the same care and focus as he had, kissing and massaging his upper body as she worked her way down. She even paid special attention to his chest, pawing his well-built chest muscles. While not as soft as her breasts, they still provided a very sensual and feel. Before long, Mary Jane made her way down his perfectly toned abs and towards his penis, which was still sensitive from his climax. As soon as her lips reached the base of his shaft, she lightly grasped it in her hand. Then, she shot Peter another seductive glance that helped jar him from his daze. 

“Let’s me try a little experiment, Tiger. I want to see just how good your recovery time can be under my _expert_ skill,” she said. 

“Um…okay,” said Peter, offering no objections whatsoever. 

Having since caught his breath, Peter watched as Mary Jane gave him another round of oral sex – grasping his dick with one hand and enveloping it in her mouth. With the same skill she had shown earlier during her lap dance, she began sucking and slurping along the length of his shaft. This time, however, she was gentler – sucking him with the utmost care. It was a little overwhelming at first due to the sensitivity of his member, but it quickly passed. Before he knew it, his penis was becoming erect again. 

It both surprised and intrigued Peter. Mary Jane was genuinely curious about his sexual capabilities and she wanted to test them. He remembered joking about it with women like Black Cat, but even she never dared to test him and he never dared to ask. This woman wanted to know. It was yet another testament to her sexual nature, which she already did a great job establishing. 

His superhuman physiology eventually did its thing. Despite still being short of breath, he rose up slightly and grasped Mary Jane’s head as it bobbed up and down the length of his shaft. Her oral sex skills once again amazed him. The way her lips and tongue slid and slithered around his cock helped his body defy the limits of typical male biology. 

“Ahhh damn!” gasped Peter as her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. “I…I’m hard again, already. That’s got to be a record!” 

“A record indeed,” said Mary Jane, also impressed by his arousal. 

She gave Peter’s penis a few more playful licks and a good stroke to secure his As soon as he was fully aroused again, Mary Jane rose up and crawled back on top of him – straddling his pelvis and hovering over him like the sex goddess she was. 

“Peter…keep making love to me,” said Mary Jane intently. 

“Wasn’t planning on stopping anyways,” said Peter with a grin. 

“Beyond that – don’t hold back,” she added. “We both want this – to take chances and connect. We’ve both been holding back in our own ways. Let’s not do that tonight.” 

“Agreed!” he said. “If you think you can handle a man with superpowers, I’m game.” 

“And if you think you can handle a pussy like mine, I am too,” replied Mary Jane with a mischievous grin. “Connecting with someone might be hard, but it can still be a lot of fun!” 

They both laughed playfully before letting their desires guide them again, meeting in another passionate kiss. This time it was messier and more playful. Mary Jane made it clear that she believed she could keep up with Spider-Man in bed and she intended to deliver. 

With their lips still entwined, Mary Jane reached behind her and grasped Peter’s penis once more. She then elevated her hips and guided it back towards the wet opening of her vagina. In an eager display of lust and desire, she plunged her hips downward and drove his dick back up into her pussy. They each let out deep moans at the feeling of their flesh uniting again and they eagerly followed this feeling into a new round of ecstasy. 

_‘She doesn’t want me to hold back. I don’t want to hold back either. I want this…so bad. I need this…in so many ways. I don’t think I’ve ever just let it go like this. Then again, I’ve never met a woman like Mary Jane. This connection – whatever it is and whatever comes of it – I like it! And a little fun on the side sure doesn’t hurt.’_

They each shared a playful laugh as their bodies began moving again. More lust and desire continued to flow, evoking more pleasure and passion. There was no more need for seduction or spectacles. Basic desires and basic physical acts would fulfill their needs from here on out. 

Mary Jane bounced her hips up and down, working the folds up her pussy up along the length of his shaft. Peter reached out and grabbed her butt that he had become so fond of, using his powerful grip to guide it along the way. As her hips bounced, Mary Jane kept palming Peter’s chest while she playfully kissed him – moaning and gasping to the flow of blissful sensations now coursing through her body. They soon settled into a steady rhythm. It wasn’t quite as intense as the one Peter utilized earlier to gain his first climax, but it was more than sufficient. 

Mary Jane maintained this rhythm for a while to help set the tone of their lovemaking. Once the blissful sensations built up to a certain point, she rose up into an upright position and grasped his waist. Then, she began bouncing her hips faster, riding his cock with more vigor. She also grasped Peter’s right hand and transferred it from her butt to her clit. Without even having to tell him, he thoroughly rubbed it with his thumb – intensifying the sensations and sending her to the brink of another orgasm. 

“Ooh Peter! Again – I…I’m going to cum again!” Mary Jane exclaimed. 

“Again? Then by all means,” said Peter with a grin. 

He watched intently while still rubbing her clit. Her naked body rocked and writhed on top of him, giving him a perfect view of Mary Jane’s naked beauty. He should’ve been surprised that a woman could have another orgasm this quickly, but he had since stopped being surprised by this woman. From here on out, Peter just worked under the assumption that Mary Jane was just that special. 

After a few more gyrations of her hips, Mary Jane felt another surge of pleasure wash over her body. She threw her head back and grasped Peter’s hand, which was still on her clit. She then let out another moan of euphoria that filled the room. While the act of achieving orgasm was all too familiar to her, there was still something special about it when it came from Peter Parker. 

But even with this latest sexual peak, Mary Jane craved more and so did Peter. There was still plenty of passion fueling them. This new connection they sought with each other filled them with so much energy. In each other’s grasp, they yearned to vent that energy. It just happened to manifest in the form of great sex. 

“You’re so beautiful when you cum,” said Peter, now caressing her hips once more. 

“Then by all means,” said Mary Jane, echoing his same words, “admire that beauty all you want!” 

They laughed again, the spirit of their lovemaking becoming less desperate and more playful. Peter rose up once more into an upright position where Mary Jane eagerly took him in her arms. With his manhood still deep in her vagina, they shared another round of heated kissing and affectionate gestures. 

From here on out, theirs passions and desires became simplified. Mary Jane didn’t need to employ any special skills and Peter didn’t need to play a role of any kind. They knew what they wanted and how to get it. The only challenge at this point was having as much fun as they could with these new passions. 

It was a challenge that Peter and Mary Jane were all too eager to take on. Now locked in this state of playful passions, their lusts mixing with their desires as their lovemaking manifested through a variety of sex acts. They rolled around on the bed in a naked heap, humping and embracing in numerous positions – ruffling the sheets and rocking the bedframe. Hands, lips, and tongues swarmed over one another –becoming intimately familiar with every curve and sinew of each other’s bodies. 

They allowed themselves to get creative at times, going at it in positions that would strain less capable lovers. Peter put some of his spider powers to good use. At one point, he pinned Mary Jane up against the wall over the headboard of her bed and thrusting up into her while his feet stuck to the wall. It was a bit awkward, but it ended up being a lot of fun. Mary Jane showed some creativity too. At one point, she had him holding her upside down – his face buried in her pussy while she sucked his cock. It defied gravity, but was still every bit as enjoyable. 

Through these numerous and varied sex acts, Peter and Mary Jane shared in plenty of ecstasy. They each pushed their bodies and their skills to maximize the feeling – leading to multiple orgasms for both of them. For the first time, Peter really tested what his powers made him capable of. It turned out having superhuman endurance did come in handy during sex. He could climax, take a quick breather, and be ready again for more in only a few minutes. Mary Jane’s oral sex skills shortened that recovery period even more, keeping the ecstasy flowing. 

But as impressive as his ability to climax was, Mary Jane still had him beat by a wide margin. Her capacity for multiple orgasms was even more impressive. The science geek in Peter understood that a woman’s physiology made it multiple orgasms easier. Mary Jane, being a professional and having so much experience, seemed to master this feat. He imagined many men had struggled to keep up with her. He made it a point to set himself apart. 

_‘This is it. This is what I’ve been missing. This man – this connection – I want him. No…I need him!’_

_‘This is it. This is what I’ve been missing – what I’ve been missing since Gwen died. This woman – this feeling – I want her. No…I need her!’_

The feeling that Peter and Mary Jane created – beyond the pleasure and the orgasms – took on a greater meaning. As their lovemaking played out, they both came to appreciate its power. It felt like a culmination of many things, including luck and circumstances. That didn’t make it any less profound. 

They had long since lost track of how long their lovemaking had played out. It could’ve been hours. It could’ve been a fraction of that. It didn’t really matter. What mattered was completing this connection. They kept pushing the limits of their bodies, working up a good sweat in the process. They soon settled into a less vigorous sexual rhythm – seeking to draw out the feeling rather than test their bodily limits. Eventually, those limits caught up with them, but not before sharing one last round of ecstasy. 

For this final gasp of desire, Peter made use of his enhanced strength once more. He was in the center of the bed propped up on his knees, holding Mary Jane up in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs hooked around his waist with the balls of her feet digging into his lower back. He held her up by the butt, bouncing her up and down his cock and evoking more blissful sensations in pursuit of one final peak. 

Together, their bodies moved in a steady harmony of flesh. Mary Jane’s pelvis grinding against his while Peter’s arms guided her pussy along the length of his manhood. She clung to him, completely supported by his strength. Her sharp, high-pitched gasps filled the room, mixing with his labored grunts. She was close and so was he. Their bodies were about to give out, but not before they shared this feeling. 

“Peter…I’m close again. I’m…so close! Please – one more! I want…one more!” said Mary Jane through her gasps. 

“Me…me too, Mary Jane!” grunted Peter. “Think…this is…the last one…I can manage!” 

“Then…let’s have it together!” 

He smiled at her sentiment, despite the growing strain on their bodies. He could feel his peak approaching. He could also feel his body on the brink of giving out, but Peter refused to let that happen before he and Mary Jane achieved this mutual ecstasy. 

Through this shared desire, their bodies coordinated with one another until they became synchronized. They slowed the pace of their movements, tightening their hold on one another. Finally, after a few more desperate motions, it happened. They both climaxed together. 

Mary Jane’s inner muscles clamped down on Peter’s cock as another wave of pleasure shot through her. Her toes curled and she threw her head back once more, her nails digging into his neck as she clung to him for support. The added tightness around his member coincided with Peter’s own blissful release. He let out a long, deep grunt as he squeezed her butt and held her steady – soaking in every last sensation that coursed through him. 

As his member throbbed and her pussy contracted, their respective ecstasy seemed to complement one another. The line between his pleasure and hers blurred to the point of obscurity. Something about that seemed so fitting. It was a perfect culmination to a night built around imperfect circumstances. 

“Peter…” said Mary Jane, still gasping hard through the ecstasy. 

“Mary Jane…” said Peter in a daze. 

“I think…we need a breather,” he said. 

Had he not been so lost in the pleasure, Peter would’ve laughed. But she was right. They had finally fulfilled their desires together. Now, they badly needed to catch her breath. 

With his last bit of strength, Peter lifted Mary Jane off his throbbing manhood. He then felt his body and hers give out, collapsing on the bed together. He ended up lying flat on his back while Mary Jane ended up on top of him, her head resting on his chest. At this point, neither one of them didn’t even have enough energy to get under the sheets. Their bodies were limp and certain parts were quite sore. Even so, Peter couldn’t have been more content. 

“Wow,” he said once his breath finally returned to him. 

“I know. Wow,” said Mary Jane in agreement. “I’ve said that many times before after sex. I don’t think I’ve ever meant it _this_ much before.” 

“Yeah, it was…intense,” said Peter. 

“Intense, strenuous, fun, mind-blowingly amazing – take your pick,” she said curtly. 

“Mind-blowingly amazing sounds about right.” 

“Agreed!” 

Peter playfully kissed the top of her head. They then lingered in this content state, their naked bodies still entwined. He found himself gently stroking Mary Jane’s lower back while she affectionately caressed his chest. There was still a lot to take in and that didn’t just include the effects of mind-blowingly amazing sex. 

“So…is it official now?” Peter found himself asking. 

“What do you mean?” asked Mary Jane, sounding ready to pass out. 

“I mean this – whatever we’re going to call it – this connection we wanted. Is it really official?” 

“After what we did, I don’t know how much more official it can get.” 

“I’m serious, Mary Jane.” 

“So am I,” she replied. 

Despite her exhaustion, she looked up from his chest and smiled. In her gaze, Peter saw no reservations. She had already accepted it. She already understood this feeling they had created and its implications. 

“The way I see it, our lives have enough complications,” said Mary Jane. “You keep having to juggle your life as Spider-Man and Peter Parker. I keep having to juggle my life as Mary Jane, the person, and Mary Jane, the prostitute. With this – let’s just call it a connection for now – we have a genuine outlet.” 

“An outlet? For what?” asked Peter curiously. 

“For everything,” she answered. “For our good days and bad days – for our fears and frustrations – and yes, for basic physical needs as well.” 

“I figured that last one was implied,” he said wryly. 

“That goes without saying,” she said, giving him a playful swat. 

She smiled up at him, but remained very serious. This was as important to her as it was to him. It had already become much more than she intended when she offered to give him the ultimate VIP treatment. Mary Jane was prepared to see where it went, whatever that might mean. 

“I don’t claim to know where this will lead us. I’m not even sure how it’ll work,” said Mary Jane. 

“That makes two of us,” said Peter. 

“I do know this though – it’s worth doing. We might be able to function on our own. You can be a good Spider-Man without someone like me. I can be a good prostitute without someone like you. But at the end of the day, there’s only so much we can do on our own. At some point, we need to someone to help us with our burdens.” 

“By sharing it?” he asked, now seeing where she was going with this. 

“Not just sharing it – by making us both stronger,” said Mary Jane. “I like to think I’m a pretty strong woman – given what I do and what I’ve been through.” 

“Nobody’s going to argue with you there,” said Peter. 

“But I’d like to see how strong I can be with someone like you in my life, Peter Parker.” 

As it to seal the deal, she gave him one last kiss on the lips. It conveyed to him everything else she couldn’t put into words. And Peter got the message. If there was any lingering uncertainty at this point, then it had effectively been nullified. 

“I’d like that too, Mary Jane,” said Peter. “I think both Peter Parker and Spider-Man could benefit from having someone like you.” 

“I’ll make sure they do,” said Mary Jane confidently, “and I’ll make sure they have fun in the process.” 

“I’m all for that. More fun is good.” 

“Yes. More fun is _very_ good.” 

“But for now…I need sleep – a lot of sleep.” 

She gave him one last sexy smile before resting her head on his chest again. Peter smiled back, watching as she closed her eyes and slipped into a deep sleep. They were exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but in the best possible way. 

With this woman in his arms, Peter understood that life in and out of the mask was going to change. But this time, he refused to approach it as a burden. He just proved in a very memorable way that he needed someone in his life. It didn’t matter if that someone was a prostitute. He needed someone with which he could be both Spider-Man and Peter Parker. 

Ever since he took up this responsibility, he put himself in situations where one identity tore him from another. Whether it was navigating J. Jonah Jameson’s hatred of Spider-Man or Aunt May’s concern for Peter Parker, he made it so hard on himself by being in that position. With Mary Jane, he could just be himself. 

And she could do the same with him, not having to hide her life as a prostitute. For once, they could be open and honest with another person. It shouldn’t have seemed like such a daunting prospect, but it was. Given the lives they lived, it was bound to be overwhelming. But the end result was so worth it. 

* * *

**The End**


End file.
